Queen of the New Year
by spooksfan08
Summary: Beth and Dimitri had plans.Harry has to deal with Ruth doubting herself and a terrorist group are out to cause mayhem.Can the team get back on track and can Zoe deal with a face from her past? All characters from 2.1 onwards are fair game.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Spooks. No copyright infringement intended. Deacon Blue (amazing band that I absolutely love) have a song of the same name. A/N for those of you that wanted to see what happened to Beth and Dimitri at his parent's. This story follows straight on from A Christmas Tale. As ever all characters from series 2 onwards are fair game. In my stories, Zaf, Zoe, Adam, Ros and Lucas all lived and Malcolm only reduced his hours rather than retired.**

**Queen of the New Year**

"Ruth!" Harry stood in the door way of his office as he yelled for the Intel Analyst to join him in his office. She looked up as Tariq visibly flinched. Sighing she got up and walked towards her husband. Zaf rolled his eyes.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning" He laughed as Tariq pulled a face. Ruth neither saw nor heard any of it as she walked in to the office.

"Harry" She stood in front of his desk. It had been a quiet few days on the Grid. The combination of snow covered London and a practically non existent transport network along with Christmas had made the terrorists think again. But now things were beginning to get back to normal, the terrorist alert still Orange. Ruth waited for Harry to answer her.

"The Intel you had on the threat to the American Embassy."

"What about it? I thought that was the CIA's problem" Ruth smiled slightly as Harry huffed. The CIA was the bain of his life as far as he was concerned. The new CIA liaison officer was just the next Christine Dale or Sarah Caulfield as far as he was concerned. The exception being that this time the liaison officer was a rather attractive Californian by the name of Steve Morrissey who had taken quite a shine to Ruth. That was the one reason he could see to hate the man. The only consolation was that Ruth had referred to him as smarmy.

"It seems that puts us in the cousin's good graces" He explained.

"That has got to be a good thing surely?" Ruth smiled "I mean we are never their favourite people are we? Perhaps this means we'll get some cooperation for once"

Harry smiled; he knew Ruth would have seen the good in the situation. She usually did. Taking his change in mood as a good thing Ruth sat down. Harry sighed as he realised she was not going to wait until the morning meeting to find out what was bothering him. She waited a second before deciding enough was enough.

"That's not all though is it Harry?"

"No. The cousins seem to think we will have a problem tonight. They arrested three people in Times Square as a direct result of the Intel you found. Seems there was to be a coordinated attack on UK and French mainland. Our French equivalent in Paris has already reacted to the news. It seems we are the last to the party" Harry was clearly angry.

"There was nothing to suggest we were a target. You know I'd have found it if there was" Ruth could feel herself getting angry. She had found the link between the Frenchman that had tried to kill her a few months earlier and the rouge agent at the American Embassy. She knew she hadn't missed anything.

"I know" Harry tried to placate her. He could see she was beginning to get angry with him as much as with the entire situation.

"No, this is new Intel they gained when they interviewed the Frenchman. It means we are all going to have to work tonight. The amount of people heading to London for the celebrations will make it a major target and it's going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack" Harry watched as she nodded.

"What about Cardiff and Edinburgh? They have pretty big celebrations too" Ruth wasn't prepared to miss anything.

"Yes but the Intel from your friend at the Embassy seems to suggest that London is the target." Harry watched as she visibly glared.

"He is not my friend Harry" She watched as he smiled.

"Good" Harry stood and followed her to the door "Smarmy little creep" Ruth smiled as she heard her words from earlier in the week repeated back to her.

The entire team bar Ros were in the Briefing Room as Harry outlined what little information his counterparts in Paris and Washington had divulged. Beth stared at the computer monitor as Zaf and Adam frowned. No one had said a word as Harry had told them of the arrests already made in America and France. Dimitri tried to hide the crushing disappointment that he wouldn't be able to take Beth to meet his parents. He had really enjoyed spending Christmas Day with her and had begun to hope things would change between them.

"That man" Beth pointed at the screen.

"Peter Dennis, 36 married to a stick insect called Anna." Zoe started as all eyes fell on her "I can't work this case if they are involved"

"Care to enlighten us as to why?" Harry stared at her.

"Anna is my ex husband's sister."

"Fine, you are to remain on the Grid" Harry knew the divorce Zoe had gone through and the subsequent custody battle for Emma had made his separation from Jane seem almost friendly. Zoe blushed profusely.

"Dennis isn't your usual terrorist suspect though" Zoe leant forward. "I mean city stockbroker? Doesn't sound like someone you'd consider unstable"

"Which is why I missed it" Ruth was angrier with herself than anyone. "He has links to Pierre Jacques and Lucy Groves. Both of which are currently under arrest and spouting nonsense to the French and American authorities about the world being over populated and how 2011 will see the earth purged of vile humanity"

"No Ruth" Adam joined in "I don't see how you could have missed this. I went through your notes. We had nothing on Dennis. Nothing at all. You didn't miss this, until this morning Ruth there was nothing to miss"

"Exactly" Harry held his wife's gaze.

"So?" Zaf started. "What's the plan?"

"Those of you that have plans for the next 24 hours cancel them" Harry stood as a collective groan filled the room. "The Intel suggests that that any attack that is going to happen will be in the next 24 hours" The assorted spooks stood and left the room as Beth drew closer to Dimitri.

"What are you going to do?" She asked quietly as Dimitri sighed.

"Ring Mum and cancel" He knew there was no way he was going to make it across London for the day when he would be up till all hours working.

"No, just tell her we'll be late" She winked as she saw Tariq raise his eyes in shock. It seemed New Years Eve was going to be more interesting than it had for a long time. Dimitri couldn't help but smile.

**A/N again thankyou for all the reviews of A Christmas Tale. I can't believe so many people read it. Please let me know if you think it is worth continuing with Queen of the New Year. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer still not mine. **

**First time for Everything**

Harry stared at the monitors showing the Thames Embankment. It was already full of party goers as the London Eyesore was visible in the background. The partygoers all seemed to be ready to hear Big Ben herald in the New Year. He smiled slightly. None of them had any idea of a major security operation going on under their noses. True spooks to the very end he thought to himself as Adam became visible on the screen. He knew the rest of the team would be in and around the main crowd as Malcolm, Ruth and Zoe were the only members of the team were on the Grid. He was impressed that Tariq and Malcolm had managed to keep the comms system open despite a high tech Faraday cage in operation around the London Eyesore. He smiled slightly; he should have known that wouldn't be enough to stop the pair of techies.

"What's the time?" Harry asked as he turned to face Ruth. She leant in the doorway. The low lighting on the Grid making her look deathly pale.

"11pm" Ruth sighed.

"Right, so we have one hour until our suspects start their fun and games."

"Everyone is in position. All call signs accounted for" She sounded incredibly awake for someone who had been on the Grid since 8 that morning.

"Now you sound like Malcolm" He couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh thank you" Ruth sighed.

"It was a compliment" He looked at her.

"Saying I sound like a 55 year old man is not a compliment Harry" She shook her head slightly.

"Beth called in. That man Steve told us about. David Jones. He's been picked up. She's on her way back in with Dimitri" She watched as Harry returned his attention to the screen. She felt awful but would never admit it while she was on the Grid. It was an unspoken rule she had made that life outside the Grid didn't exist while she was at work.

"Oh joy" Harry couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped from his voice as he answered her.

"Yea" She sighed, refusing to bite. This part of an op was always stressful but she wouldn't let Harry goad her in to an argument. She hadn't eaten since the 8 am meeting and although she wouldn't admit it she felt a little more than dizzy.

"Ruth?"

"Dennis is a known associate of Jones. It is worth picking him up. Especially as he spent time in prison during the Troubles. He may have nothing to do with this but if we ignore the Intel just because of where it came from Harry then we aren't doing our job. I for one do not want to start 2011 with another enquiry" She turned a little too quickly as Harry sighed.

"Ruth" Harry knew she was right.

"What?" She snapped as she turned back to him. Suddenly her world was spinning as her peripheral vision closed in on her. She grabbed the doorframe as Harry crossed the small space to her.

"Ruth, I'm sorr….." he stopped as he saw Ruth's legs buckle beneath her. "Shit Ruth!" He caught her as her eyes rolled back and she slumped against him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So" Dimitri smiled as Stan locked the cell where their prisoner would be held under the 2008 Anti Terror Act until questioning. "What now?"

Beth shrugged as they walked back to the main entrance. She glanced towards Dimitri as she sighed.

"Get back out there I suppose. Zaf and the others are still out there" She held the door open as Dimitri hung back. Something felt wrong. Beth smiled as his hand brushed against hers.

"Practising for tomorrow Sailor Boy?" She smiled as Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"You wish Bailey"

She raised her eyebrows as she flushed red. "Oh more than you know" She watched as the shock registered on his face. He really was too easy to wind up sometimes. Dimitri grew serious again as he turned to face her.

"Ruth has been on comms all night. When was the last time she spoke?"

"I told her we were bringing Idiot Boy in" Beth frowned "I haven't talked with her since"

"No, me neither"

As is on cue Malcolm could be heard through their ear pieces. "Alpha's do any of you have eyeball on target?" He sounded harassed. Beth and Dimitri exchanged glances as they heard Zaf speak.

"No visual Control" He paused "Where's Ruth?"

"With Alpha One. Call signs please Alpha 2" Beth shook her head she could practically see Zaf roll his eyes. He never used call signs. He thought they were pointless when everyone knew who the other was. He said they wasted time.

"Dimitri? Your spider sense on overtime again?" She laughed but Beth knew Dimitri's instincts were usually sound.

"Yeah, something like that" He ushered Beth ahead of him out of Thames House and back to the crowds. He knew he had a sixth sense when it came to Ruth, mainly because she reminded him of his favourite older sister, Josephine aka Joey was so much like Ruth it was almost uncanny. He had even wondered if somewhere along the line Ruth had Greek ancestors, but he knew that was unlikely. Both Joey and Ruth did have a tendency to mother him and those they cared about. Both women also had a knack for finding trouble and looking after everyone but themselves.

"Alpha 2!" Zoe seemed to be on control this time "Can you confirm visual on the target?" She was annoyed that Harry and Ruth had been in his office for so long. Malcolm had gone to investigate. She turned to see Ros enter through one of the Pods. She rested a hand on her abdomen as she watched the junior officer issue orders and updates to the team. Silently she passed Zoe, dumping two unopened pizza boxes on the desk in front of her.

"Harry?" She asked as Zoe pointed to his office. Ros nodded and walked away. She may be on maternity leave but she knew when something was going down. She left Zoe to deal with whatever it was and pulled Malcolm in to the kitchenette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok" She held Malcolm's gaze as he tried and failed to look away. He turned the kettle on.

"Happy New Year"

"Spare me" She waited as Malcolm collected his thoughts. Her friend was highly intelligent but he was also terrible under stress. It was the one reason he point blank refused to do any field work whatsoever.

"There is a planned attack on the Thames tonight. The team are down there. We have one arrest and two outstanding targets. Ruth just fainted and I think Harry may have had a small heart attack at the same time. Zoe is running the agents and I am trying to keep the comms open. Tariq is in the field should they need technical assistance" He poured it all out in one go. Ros wasn't even sure he had breathed.

"Ruth is ill"

"She fainted, thats all. Hadn't eaten all day. I offered to get her a sandwich earlier but she said she wasnt hungry" Malcolm felt guilty. He should have insisted she ate. But then he had gone several hours before he realised he needed to eat something. Adam was always warning them about their blood sugar levels. He wished he had listened.

"Ok, you stay with Zoe. She hasn't run the field like this before. Keep in contact with Tariq. I'll check on Harry and Ruth. Eat the pizza I left" She walked away as Malcolm nodded.

"Ros, you are on maternity leave" he sighed.

"See? Thats what I love about you Malcolm. Nothing gets passed you" She felt her lip quirk in a half smile as Malcolm huffed before walking back to his desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nope. That's a negative Alpha Control. I do not have eyeball" Adam laughed as he heard Zaf call him a name. He continued to fight his way through the crowd as a young blonde woman no older than 20 grabbed his jacket and kissed him soundly on the lips. She was clearly very drunk. He gently pushed her back in to the arms of a friend.

"Sorry, spoken for" He laughed as she nodded.

"Yeah? Me too!" She yelled after him as Adam rolled his eyes. "Cancel last remark, I have eyeball" Adam spoke quietly "Target at 3 o clock. Tall, brunette woman with shoulder length hair. Leather jacket. Do you have visual?"

"Copy that" Lucas answered. "She's headed towards me."

"Stay with her" Adam instructed it.

"Fine" Lucas answered. "She's headed towards the firework display" He picked up his pace as he spoke. "Repeat she is headed towards the pyrotechnics"

"DO NOT LET HER GET THERE!" Harry almost yelled down the comms.

"Wasn't planning on it Boss" Zaf broke out in to a run as Harry turned back to see a very pale Ruth come to stand next to him.

"Ruth, please sit down" He was terrified she would faint again.

"I'm ok now" She sighed. "Hot sweet tea did the trick"

"Ruth please" He stared at her as she smiled slightly. She had scared the living daylights out of him.

"I fainted. I'm sorry but that's what happens when you go a whole day without eating at my age. My own fault" She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm across her shoulders.

"No" He sighed "My fault. I should have insisted that you took a break. I was so wound up in this" He waved his free hand at the screen that I forgot about the team.

"I'm a big girl Harry. 40 next birthday remember?" She shuddered as she spoke. Harry smiled. He knew she wasn't looking forward to her 4th decade. She had no idea he was planning something very special for the following April. "I should be able to remember to get a sandwich"

"If you say so Ruth"

"I do"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth broke in to a run as she skirted around the various people in the now impossibly large crowd. For a moment she thought about how they could possibly evacuate such a large number of people should the need arose. She spotted the brunette Zaf and Lucas had been following a few feet away from her and knew she had to get to her. Dimitri had noticed the same thing and radioed Adam.

"Not now mate" Adam sounded breathless as he fought with a heavy set man outside a bar. The overweight body builder fitted the description of Greg Dennis, the third man they were looking for. Adam was not enjoying being used as a punch bag for the older man. He grabbed his abdomen as the larger man kicked him. Suddenly Dennis was on his knees as Tariq could be heard from his vantage point relaying information.

"Alright?" Dimitri held out a hand to help Adam up.

"Yeah" He took a few deep breaths as Dimitri tapped him on the back. "How?" He pointed to the man that was now laying on his front with his hands cuffed.

"Never underestimate Naval training" Dimitri flashed his charm smile. Both men fell quiet as Beth's voice could be heard over the comms.

"Ah, if anyone has got a minute can you talk me through defusing a bomb?" She sounded slightly hysterical with nerves as both men looked at each other.

"Beth has never really diffused a bomb. Not outside of basic training" Dimitri confided as Adam looked on aghast.

"Oh"

**A/N more soon. Will Beth get help with the bomb? Is Ruth telling the whole truth and will Dimitri and Beth get to go to his parents?**

**Is Ros ok? More soon. Happy New Year !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer still not mine**

The Final Countdown

Beth was terrified. She had realised the brunette she had left Zaf and Lucas chasing was headed towards the pyrotecnic controls on the river before the men had. She had rounded the corner, flashed her ID badge at the security guard as she ran past him. The bomb had been in a small sport bag similar to the one she had at home.

"Shit" she mumbled "Shit, shit shit" She swore profusely before she heard Ruth talk to her through the comms.

"Beth listen to me"

"Ruth. It has a timer." Beth tried to remain calm but could feel her heart racing in her chest. The revelers around her had no idea what was going on. There was no way the place could be evacuated in time.

"Ok, that's ok" Ruth answered.

"How is that ok? How is that anywhere near ok?" Beth swore again as Ruth sighed.

"Because Malcolm is here and he is an expert on timer devices and explosives. Beth I need you to text me a photo of the device so I can show Malcolm"

Beth felt sick. There were thousands of people who didn't even know their lives depended on her in that moment. Her hands shook as she took the photo on her mobile and sent it to Ruth. It was almost midnight and she hoped it got through the midnight texting frenzy that had erupted in recent years.

"Ok Beth" Ros spoke "Now listen"

"Ros?"

"Yeah now stop stalling. I know you can do this. I wouldn't let you otherwise now stop stalling Bailey" Ros watched as Ruth smirked.

"It's small" Beth stared at the device.

"Ah rudimentary" Malcolm stared at Ruth's mobile "The timer is activated by a relay system. Beth how much time does the timer say?"

"fifteen seconds"

"Ok" Malcolm was completely focused as Ruth and Ros barely breathed next to him. "The blue wire"

"Do I cut it?" Beth reached out with her clippers.

"NO!"

They all heard Beth swear. Harry did likewise as he paced the room. Ruth frowned. Zoe continued to relay information to the others in the field. Adam was on his way in with the man he had arrested. Beth felt the sweat pouring down her neck.

"Ignore the blue wire. Cut the green"

"The green?" Beth confirmed

"Yes"

"Here goes, it's been nice knowing you" She gut the wire as the clock momentarily sped up. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she heard Dimitri almost whisper her name. It stopped. The timer stopped. She was certain her heart had too. Stepping back she jumped as someone gripped her shoulders.

"Beth" Dimitri squeezed her shoulders as Lucas glanced in the bag.

"Cut it fine" Lucas smiled as he looked at the timer. The small digital device read 00:03. Beth smiled slightly as Lucas stood and walked away, talking to the Grid on the comms the entire time. It was then Dimitri took the risk and hugged Beth to him as she shook.

"Well done Miss Bailey" Malcolm spoke but Beth barely heard him.

"Yes well done" Harry repeated as he rested his hands on the desk. A bloodbath had been averted because of the bravery of his team. He let out a breath as Ros squeezed Malcolm's hand.

"Well done Malcolm" She smiled

"I did nothing Ros. Beth took the risks not me" He stood up as his phone rang. "Ah, sorry I have to take this" He stepped back in to the Grid as the team heard him talk to Sarah. It was only then that Ruth slipped out of the Grid and made her way to the roof. She knew Harry wouldn't be far behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clean up after the op had been surprisingly easy. Three suspects were in custody under the Anti Terror Act 2008 and the team were finishing up the paper work. Ruth rested her head on her arms as Lucas shook her head.

"Ros said you fainted"

"Did she?"

"Look after yourself Ruth" he smiled as Ros stole a piece of the pizza he had been eating "For his sake if nothing else" Ruth ignored the remark before turning to Ros.

"And since when did you eat Ham and Pineapple?" Ros shrugged as Ruth asked

"Cravings" Lucas explained as she shot him the death glare. Harry watched the trio through the window of his office as he paced the floor. He loosened his tie as he listened to the Home Secretary drone on and on over the phone. He sighed as he caught her eye. Two seconds later the phone was back on his desk as he stood in the office doorway. He shook his head as he watched Adam, Zaf and Tariq enter the Grid just ahead of a slightly shell shocked Beth. He couldn't help but smile at how Dimitri walked a little closer to her than the others did. He could remember doing the same himself when Ruth was in trouble. Even now he wasn't sure whether he should touch her or not, whether to insist she saw a doctor or just let her be. He knew she was trying to be make sure everyone else was ok but she wasn't taking care of herself. He was shaken bu his thoughts as Tariq spoke up.

"I can't believe you have never difused a bomb" Tariq shook his head as he crossed to his chair.

"Leave it Tariq" Zoe warned

"You needed Malcolm to talk you through it" Tariq ignored the warning looks from Zoe and Ros. Ros crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well yes" Beth sighed "But then a girl often needs to be talked through her first time" Tariq blushed profusely as Adam and Zaf burst out laughing. Ruth rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you said that! I am speechless! I don't know what to say! I am gobsmacked, totally utterly at a loss for words" Zaf held his ribs laughing as Harry shook his head. Ruth rested her head on her hand as Ros pulled her jacket on.

"In that case Younis shut up" Ros glared as both Zoe and Beth dissolved in to fits of giggles. Harry shook his head as Zaf fell silent. Beth had settled in well, she was certainly able to give Zaf and Tariq a run for their money.

"Ok you lot" He shouted "Happy New Year, well done everyone. Go home"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe walked along the street outside her house. She was so grateful that Emma had gone to stay with her mother for the night. It meant the little girl was the other side of London, safe and sound. She still didn't like the idea of her ex sister-in-law anywhere near her or Emma. Zaf squeezed her hand as they walked along.

"Do you think Ruth is ok?" Zoe sighed "Lucas said she fainted"

"Yeah, well she stayed at work didn't she? She'll go spare if she finds out people are gossiping" Zaf knew how much his friend hated people talking about her. He stopped for a moment.

"Zaf?"

"I love you. Marry me"

Zoe stared at him. She wasn't sure she had heard him clearly. She closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't know how to breathe anymore. She rested a hand on Zaf's arm as he waited.

"No"

"Right, ok. Just thought I'd ask" Zaf turned away, completely crushed as he walked along the street. Zoe swore under her breath as she caught up with him.

"Listen to me. I was married before. It was a disaster. You know that. You picked me up and put me back together" Zoe watched as he met her gaze. "I love you but I can never marry you. I just can't but I want to be with you. For as long as you want me" Zoe bit her lip.

"Right that'll be forever then"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Zaf grinned as he took her hand again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth's hands shook as she fought to get the front door key into the lock. Swearing as her fingers failed to cooperate she felt Dimitri take them from her. The night air chilled her to the bone as fireworks could still be heard in the distance.

"What is wrong with me?" Beth sighed. Her voice was broken as she fought the tears.

"Shock" Dimitri sighed. He was directly behind her, almost covering her entire body with his. "Happened to me too, after the bomb in the van. Remember you and Tariq took me to the pub?"

"Yeah" She remembered the kareoke session.

"Ok, so I'll pick you up at about 11?" He smiled "Thanks for this. Mum will leave me alone for the next six months easily" He smiled.

"Ok" Beth sighed

"Thanks" He smiled shyly and stepped away.

"Dimitri?" He paused as she touched his arm.

"Yeah?"

"Stay" She bit her lip.

"Beth?" He wasn't sure he had heard her.

"Forget I said it" She smiled slightly embarrased.

"Get the kettle on Bailey" He smiled "Two sugars"

"What?"

"I'm staying. And if I am staying there better be coffee in that flat" He smiled at her before pulling her in to a hug. She finally let the tears fall. He kissed her hair as he tightened her hold on her. "Ssh Beth, I'm staying. Long as you want me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N please let me know what you think. I'll write more soon. Next chapter New Years Day xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

Close Call

Ruth curled up in bed. Fidget had braved the wrath of Harry by curling up next to her. The grey moggie purred as Ruth stroked his head. Ruth smiled as Harry watched her fussing the spoiled cat.

"Happy New Year Fidge" She felt the cat purr as she spoke "Close call tonight. Poor Beth"

"She'll be fine Ruth. I hope it is a good New Year" He settled on the bed next to her as Fidget made a point of ignoring him. The grey moggie seemed to have decided if she ignored him long enough she wouldn't get kicked off the bed. He slipped in to bed next to Ruth as wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It was close today, you're right" He sighed as Ruth rested her head back. Fidget gave up and jumped off the bed as Harry brushed a strand of hair away from Ruth's shoulder.

"Beth did well"

"Ruth" she sighed as he said her name.

"I'm fine. I just need to eat a little more often" She sighed as Harry kissed her shoulder. _Has she lost weight? I risk an argument worse than anything the Home Secretary could throw at me._ He kissed her again. It was now or never.

"Catherine fainted once. Scared me to death. Then there was Ros" He sighed, he could sense Ruth was beginning to get annoyed, without even looking at her. Instead he focused on the wall opposite the bed. Ruth tensed and pulled away from him slightly. It had been a difficult few weeks in the run up to Christmas. She didn't see why her explanation of being too tired and not eating wasn't reassuring him. That was all it was. All it could be. Catherine had fainted because she was pregnant as had Ros. The only other time had been just after the hotel explosion. Ruth sighed, she was neither pregnant and had never been pinned under missionary for four and a half hours as her spleen bled out and she lost consciousness. Ruth closed her eyes as she remembered her friend's injuries. Ros still had scars on her arms and back where the burns had permanently marked her. Ruth sighed, thank God nothing like that had happened to anyone else on the team. But tonight it had been close.

"Harry, I wish it was for the same reasons. But it isn't." He heard the tears in her voice "It never will be"

"It's that bloody idiot you work for. I blame him for this!" Harry kissed her hair. "Bloody slave driver. I'll have to have a word with him"

Ruth smiled as she felt him smile against her hair.

"Yeah" Ruth yawned "Good job I'm crazy about him then"

"Lucky bugger" Harry grumbled as she turned in his arms and kissed him. Pulling away she closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his.

"Please Harry don't worry. I'm fine. I'm just exhausted, that's all. What with Christmas and everything" She didn't need to expand on everything. He knew she had been terrified that Section D would be disbanded through the Inquiry that she had believed he would be dismissed from the service over everything with Lucas. The return of Tessa and Juliet in to their lives and the problems the kids brought with them. He knew she missed Nico terribly. He pulled back as he thought of the boy who would now be a teenager. The dark haired little boy that Malcolm had saved lived in Cyprus with his aunt Maria but wrote to Ruth occasionally. It was clear he missed her and Harry just hoped the boy would grow up happy and content, not bitter and angry like his uncle Frankie. Not like his father either. He knew the boy was doing well at school and intended to become a doctor like his father. He had spoke to Maria when he was organising Ruth's birthday surprise for the following April. He was amazed Maria had agreed to it but was delighted he had. He sighed, knowing how George had treated both Nico and Ruth behind closed doors. If George had been alive Harry knew he would have killed him where he stood. He kissed Ruth's hand as she traced the outline of his lips with her index finger.

"Harry" She smiled. "Stop worrying" She had a fair idea of what was wrong with her. The internet had it's uses. The symptoms she had been hiding from everyone had been pretty consistent with what she had read. It could wait until the New Year was over, there was no point in worrying Harry and the kids. Not yet.

"Never. Not when it comes to you"

"Harry"

"Maybe it'll be better this year" He glanced at the small bedside clock in the corner of the bedroom.

"Mmm. Maybe. Maybe we'll get to bed before 3 am!" She smiled as he pulled her to him.

"Come ere" He pulled her into his arms before she could protest. She rested her head on his chest before planting a kiss on his sternum.

"I love you" Ruth mumbled as Harry kissed her hair. He could never tire of hearing her say that. He smiled as he felt her lips against his skin.

"I know. Go to sleep" He made a mental note to keep an eye on her. People didn't faint for any apparent reason.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was glad Carrie had taken Amy for the night. She lay on her side as Lucas slept soundly next to her. She counted the space between the contractions in her stomach. _Too early. Braxton Hicks. That's all this is. Had them with Amy. Oh God! That was a nasty one_ She gritted her teeth as she screwed her eyes shut and buried her face in her pillow. It was then she felt Lucas rub her lower back.

"Ros"

"Ummm"

"We need to go to the hospital. Now" He sounded so calm. Ros wanted to hit him.

"Braxton hicks" She gritted her teeth.

"You had them with Amy I know. But your waters never broke with them. Come on Ros"

"Shit" She sat up, realising he was right.

"We better go"

"Good idea" She let him help her stand. That was then Lucas knew she was in trouble. "Shit"

"I know, come on" He tried to placate her as Ros narrowed her eyes.

"Never touch me again. You understand? I am NEVER doing this again" She gripped his hand as he smiled at her, trying not to let the smile turn in to a wince.

"Ok Ros, whatever you say"

"Good"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes as she looked at the clock. It was still early but she knew she had promised Dimitri she would be there for him today. Minutes later she was waking him up while wondering how a man as tall as he was could possibly sleep on her small sofa. Running a hand through his closely cropped hair she smiled as he stirred.

"Five minutes mum"

"Oi Sailor Boy" Beth laughed as Dimitri's eyes shot open.

"Oh"

"Five minutes and we have to leave. Well unless you want to see your parents in the same clothes you were wearing yesterday" He groaned as he realised he would have to go back to his place to change.

"Are you ok?" He sat up and took the mug from her, grateful for the distraction. Beth's 'meeting the boyfriend's family' outfit was something else. He thought it was the first time he had ever seen her wear a skirt. The black pencil skirt and flat shoes made her look much more prim and proper than he could imagine her.

"Yeah. Thanks" Beth smiled coyly. "Hurry up and don't hog the bathroom!" She called as she disappeared back towards the kitchen. Her phone bleeped as she heard Dimitri swear as his did the same.

"ORDERS FROM HP. DAY OFF. SEE YOU 8AM MONDAY ALL BEING WELL. HAPPY 2011. AC"

Dimitri smiled, wondering what his current section chief would be doing. He could imagine him nursing a few extra bruises after his encounter with their chief suspect he day before. He called Beth as she appeared in the doorway. "Adam text. Says we got the day off"

"I should think so too. We didn't get home until 3 am" Dimitri smiled, unsure if she had realised what she had said.

"Come on then. Be nice to Hannah, don't let her rile you and please say something nice about my mum's cooking" He turned to her.

"Hannah?"

"My oldest sister, also known as little Miss Cant be Wrong" He pulled a face as Beth laughed. It was going to be an interesting New Years Day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke later than he could remember for a New Years Day. He was usually on the Grid but this time he had given the team the day off. He smiled as he realised Ruth was still in bed with him. One of them had to move or Scarlet and the cats would be causing havoc. He kissed Ruth's hair as she laid half on top of him.

"Ruth" He nudged her gently, not really surprised when she didn't move. "Ruth? Sweetheart?" It was then he realised how pale she was. Her pale skin almost grey. Her breathing didn't sound right and a frown screwed up her face.

"Open your eyes Ruth"

"Hurts" She mumbled as Harry reached across and picked up his mobile. In seconds he had her lying on her side. He couldn't help but panic as she shook slightly. "Yes, Ambulance please" He watched as her breathing continued to be a problem for her.

"It's ok Ruth. It's ok" He sighed as he brushed her hair away from her face. "It's ok"

He watched as she held his gaze. "Don't worry" She smiled weakly as the ambulance sirens could be heard in the background.

**A/N more soon. Is Ruth alright? Will Hannah and Beth get along and is Ros' baby really on the way? Thanks for the reviews. Again this is longer than I intended it to be. Zoe's past may also come back to haunt the team as the case they think is over becomes more complicated than ever. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Family**

Adam laughed as he heard Carrie and Wes playing on the Wii in the living room. Apparently Just Dance 2 was going down well. He checked the oven as he listened to his son and girlfriend laughing as they danced around to the game. He could hear Wes laughing as he pulled his mobile from his pocket as the small Iphone announced he had a text message.

"CAN'T GET HOLD OF THE KIDS. RUTH IN HOSPITAL. CAN YOU HANDLE GRID TOMORROW? NOT LEAVING HER. HP" Adam swore as he read the text message. He tried ringing Harry back but wasn't surprised to get voice mail.

"Harry, its Adam. Don't worry about the Grid. I'll deal with it. What happened? Ring me as soon as you can." He ended the call before ringing Tariq and Zaf. He knew Zaf would want to know where Ruth was and he may just have a contact number for Catherine. Tariq could be useful if they needed to hack in to the hospital to find out what was wrong. It was as he finished the call with Zaf that his phone announced another text message.

"BABY BOY 5LB EMERG C SECTION ROS & BABY FINE. TELL THE OTHERS. NO NAME YET"

Adam smiled. At least there was some good news he thought to himself as he walked back in to the living room. Carrie was bent over trying to catch her breath as Wes changed the game to something a little less energetic. Adam shook his head at the pair.

"Everything ok dad?" Wes turned to him.

"Ros had the baby. Little boy" He watched as Wes smiled.

"Great" He sat next to him on the sofa. "There's something else isn't there?" Wes knew his father too well. Adam nodded as he realised he had the full attention of both Carrie and Wes.

"Yeah" He cleared his throat. "Ruth has been taken to hospital"

"What?" Wes was immediately terrified. She was the closest thing he had to an auntie and he loved her dearly. "She's going to be ok though isn't she? I mean Ruth is always ok"

"I don't know son. I just had a text off Harry."

"Go to the hospital" Carrie rested a hand on his arm. "Harry is going to need a friend. If it was me, he'd be with you. When it was Fiona"

"He was there, yeah I know" Adam sighed. Wes nodded at Carrie's words.

"Dad, go and find out what is wrong with Auntie Ruth" Wes sounded on the verge of tears. Adam nodded before squeezing his son's shoulder.

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything" He stood and grabbed his car keys as he walked to the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth held Dimitri's hand as he rang the doorbell. She didn't know why but he seemed nervous. The snow continued to fall around them as Beth looked along the small street. Dimitri smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Beth, please don't call me sailor boy in front of Mum and Dad" He sighed as she rolled her eyes. Before she could answer the door opened…

"Dimitri" A tall woman with shoulder length brown hair and the same eyes as Dimitri smiled as she opened the doors "Thank God, there's only so much of Miss Perfect I can take without you here" Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Hannah on form then? This is Beth" He let Beth walk on ahead of him as he closed the front door behind him. Beth stayed quiet as she glanced at Dimitri.

"What's he like eh?" The other woman shook her head "I bet he never talks about us lot does he?"

"No. Until yesterday I didn't think he even had a family" Beth watched as Dimitri was engulfed in a hug by someone she could only assume was his mother.

"That's mum; dad is in the kitchen hiding from everyone if he has any sense. Which I very much doubt." She smiled "Oh I'm Clara, the baby of the family. That's Paulo, Hannah, Josie and that's Hannah's husband Keith aka Gods gift" Clara rolled her eyes "My advice, if you are serious about my big brother don't take any of my family too seriously. Don't let Hannah put you off and Paulo is a flirt. Ignore him, everyone does" She smiled

"Thanks I will" Beth immediately liked the teenager. It was clear there was an age gap between Clara and her siblings and that Dimitri clearly adored her.

"So where did you meet Sailor Boy?" Clara asked. Beth smiled. She liked this kid and now she knew why Dimitri had asked her not to use his nickname.

"Oh we work together" Beth decided to keep as near to the truth as possible. She ran her eyes over Dimitri as he was released from his mother's arms. He blushed as he realised Beth was watching him. His mother strode across to Beth as Clara whispered "Good luck" in her ear.

"Hello" She hugged Beth to her as she glanced across to Dimitri "Beth isn't it?"

"Yea" Beth smiled.

"Oh don't be shy my dear. Come with me" She led Beth in to the kitchen as Beth realised the older woman, Clara had pointed out as Hannah was glaring at Dimitri. Beth took an instant dislike to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry paced the small waiting room. He had given up trying to ring the children. He knew Catherine was visiting friends on the other side of London and Graham's mobile kept going to answer phone. He had sent Adam a text message but couldn't face speaking to anyone else, although he knew Malcolm and Zaf would be furious that they hadn't been told. He gave up pacing and slumped in the small chair he had originally been sitting in. Ruth was dead. He knew it. He dreaded the door opening when a nurse would sit next to him as a doctor told him the news. He stared at his feet as he heard the door open.

"Mr Pearce?"

He nodded. "Ah the doctors are still with Ruth, but her brother is here" A young nurse ushered Adam in to the room.

"Thanks" Adam smiled as he sat down next to Harry. "What's going on?"

"I don't know" Harry sighed. "She said she fainted because she hadn't eaten all day. I believed her. I should never have believed her"

Adam sighed as he listened to Harry. He knew Ruth was excellent at looking after everyone but herself. He knew telling Harry that would do no good. He told Harry about the phone call to Zaf and Tariq who were both on the Grid. Harry smiled slightly as Adam spoke. It seemed Adam and Zaf really were the brothers Ruth should have had instead of the step brother she had ended up with. Both men were startled from their thoughts as a young nurse walked in the room accompanied by the doctor.

"Mr Pearce? I'm Dr Harris. One of the team that has been looking after your wife." She shook Harry's hand as he sat down. "And you are?" She nodded to Adam.

"Adam is Ruth's brother" Harry kept up the lie.

"Ok, well as you know when Ruth got to us she was extremely poorly. Her blood pressure was low but her pulse was high" The doctor watched as Adam seemed to hang on to every word the doctor had said.

"Why?" Harry was desperate to see Ruth.

"Has she complained of any abdominal pain? Mentioned anything about her cycle? Said she was late?" The young woman asked as Adam blushed red. Ruth's cycle was the last thing he needed to know anything about.

"No" Harry muttered "She fainted in work the other day. We work together, it had been a long day and she said she hadn't had a break. We have very stressful jobs. I thought it was that" He stared at the young woman, no older than Catherine.

"It might have been" She smiled slightly. "As I said we ran a number of tests, including a pregnancy test" She let the words sink in.

"Ruth can't have children" Harry hated saying this in front of Adam. Adam remained silent before standing up. He knew Ruth would die of embarrasement that he had heard any of this.

"I'll go and ring home" He left the room as Harry nodded his thanks.

"Ruth can't be pregnant" Harry felt something akin to hope as he looked at the doctor.

"Why can't she have children? We are waiting for her notes to come from records" The doctor explained "Anything you can tell us might help"

"Something when she was a teenager. Years before we met, she had a baby. The child died shortly after she was born. I think there were complications" He wanted to kill her step brother; it was a good job the man had died years earlier.

"Oh I see" Dr Harris sighed "We believe Ruth has had what we call an ectopic pregnancy. I've arranged for a doctor to attend from gynaecology to see her but if I am right, which it seems I am Ruth will need to go to theatre shortly."

"She'll loose the baby" Harry nodded.

"Yes" Dr Harris sighed "A pregnancy in the fallopian tube isn't viable. I believe the tube burst which made Ruth so unwell. The scan shows bleeding in to her abdomen. She must have been in pain for a while but not told anyone"

"That's Ruth" He sighed "She never says when she's ill. I thought something was wrong"

"I can take you to see her if you'd like"

Harry nodded and followed the young doctor out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth did not like Hannah Levandis at all. She smiled weakly at Dimitri as his oldest sister made yet another snipe at him. His father handed her a glass of wine.

"Thank you" Beth smiled at Jacob. The old man was clearly used to his children bickering and paid them no attention.

"I see why my boy left the navy if he works with ladies as beautiful as you" He smiled as Beth looked at Dimitri.

"Dad" He shook his head.

"Beth, my husband is a terrible flirt. The reason why I have so many children!" Dimitri, Clara and Paulo all winced as she spoke. "Come now you three, none of you think the stalk dropped you off"

Beth couldn't help but laugh. She genuinely liked the woman and didn't understand how she produced a mean spirited daughter like Hannah. "Do you come from a large family?" Susannah asked.

"No" Beth sipped her wine "I am an only child"

"Lucky you" Paulo laughed as Beth shrugged.

"And your parents? What do they do?" Beth looked across at Dimitri. He saw the look she gave him and stepped in, resting a hand on her arm.

"Mum, you just met her. I don't think the Spanish Inquisition is in order just yet" Beth smiled her thanks as Susannah shook her head.

"Oh come on Dim. First girl you bring home in years. Mum's going to be a little curious. I was beginning to wonder about you myself" She spat as Beth straightened up.

"Wonder what exactly?" Beth glared as Dimitri stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Leave it"

"No. She's had a problem with me since I walked in. I don't want to cause an argument but I wont be bullied Dim. You know that" Hannah glanced from one parent to the other.

"Are you going to let _her _talk to me like that?" She watched as Paulo and Clara were suddenly more interested in the conversation. The older man nodded.

"Yes Hannah. Beth is a guest in this house. If you wish to cause a scene that is your business. Beth you are welcome here anytime, pay no attention to my daughter she has no manners I am afraid" Jacob watched as his oldest child huffed and left the room. Dimitri's nieces and nephews continued to play oblivious to the adults around them. It was then Dimitri's mobile bleeped.

"Sorry, it's work. Beth we have to go" Beth had never been so glad to get a red flash in her life. Smiling she said her goodbyes and left the house. All while holding Dimitri's hand. They reached the car as Dimitri got to the driver's side.

"Red flash?" She asked as Dimitri realised he needed to unlock the passenger side of his car manually and ran round to her door.

"No" He brushed a stray strand of blonde hair out of the way as he shook his head. "Football scores" Beth shook her head as she stepped closer. They were inches apart as she smiled.

"Beth"

"Dimitri are you going to kiss me or what?" Dimitri smiled as he closed the gap and covered her lips with his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas didn't really know what to make of the first day of the year. His wife had just had an emergency caesarean section because the baby was distressed, his friend was in hospital and he didn't know why. It was certainly a strange start to the New Year. He raised his hand as he saw Harry approach him.

"Adam told me" They both spoke in unison.

"How's Ruth?"

"In theatre. I haven't seen her yet. In the end there wasn't time" Harry hated waiting. He was worried sick. "Ros?"

"Fine. A little sore and in a foul mood but Ros is Ros" Lucas smiled slightly. "Before you ask he's fine. A bit small but every bit as tough as his mum"

"Good" Harry tried to concentrate on what Lucas was saying "Name?"

"Well what do you think of James Michael?" Lucas shrugged "James is after my uncle"

"Good name" Harry smiled slightly.

"Will Ruth be ok Harry? There isn't anything your not telling us is there?" Lucas stared at the older man as Harry covered his eyes.

"I hope so Lucas. I really hope so"

**A/N I know I was mean to poor Ruth but the next chapter is much fluffier for her and Harry. Please let me know what you think. Lady J hope you are feeling better soon. (ps I was thinking about making Ruth really ill but after reading a couple of stories where either she or Harry are terminally ill I couldnt do it for two reasons. 1. I just can't kill them! 2. I do not write as well as other people on this site, and wouldnt be able to do it justice) Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine.**

Choices

Ruth felt slightly giddy as she opened her eyes, promptly shutting them when she realised the lights were far too bright. Groaning she rested a hand on her lower abdomen. She had expected to be in agony, but instead the pain had been replaced by a strangely empty feeling, as if something was missing but she didn't know what.

"It's ok"

"Harry?" She sighed.

"Oh thanks! Since when did I sound like a 50 year old man?"

"Jo? No. It can't be" Ruth's eyes shot open. She was in what looked like your average hospital room. Except she didn't seem to be attached to any monitors, which was odd considering she had just woken up from surgery.

"Why cant it be?" Jo smiled broadly. "It's good to finally talk to you Ruth"

"Oh God"

"No, just me" The blonde smiled. "He's a bit busy right now"

"Am I dead?"

"No" Jo smiled as she reached across. She looked almost solid to Ruth, as real as the day they had sat on the steps outside the Albert Hall. Jo still looked impossibly young. "Before you ask I am still dead. This is all very complicated and I really don't have the time to explain the metaphysics and spiritual implications of having a chat with your dead best friend. But thats what this is. I should thank you for the flowers at Christmas. I saw you and Zaf at the churchyard. I'm guessing it was you that remembered my favourite flowers. Zaf would never have known"

"Don't underestimate him Jo" Ruth smiled slightly. She was always defending Zaf to one or other of the women in Thames House, for one reason or another. The truth was her flirty and cheeky friend had remembered and was much more sensitive than the rest of the team had ever given him credit for. "Jo, am I dead?"

"I said no. Well, not really, not yet." She sighed. "It's up to you I suppose. Look the actual operation went well. Only, you lost loads of blood. I mean I was shot and there wasn't the amount of blood there that you lost" Jo wrinkled her nose as Ruth's eyes widened.

"Oh"

"Think about it. You and anaesthetics never go well together. If there had been any other way do you think Harry would have signed the consent form? You crashed as the tube ruptured; you bled internally and dropped your blood pressure. The nurse had only left to fetch him from the waiting room. The doctor called it Hypovolaemic Shock. Basically you bled so much internally that there wasn't enough blood circulating. They were worried you would be brain damaged if you survived at all. They asked Harry if you carry a donor card"

"Oh Harry" Ruth wanted to cry. She had always carried a donor card. Harry knew her wishes on that score.

"It is touch and go right now. You can wake up if you want to. You should know though, that if you do choose to come with me then the Grid collapses" Jo stared at her. Her face more serious than Ruth had ever remembered seeing her.

"I lost my baby" Ruth felt a lump come to her throat. "Another baby"

"Tragic I know. It is nothing less than tragic. But you die now then nothing good can come of it. When you "died" last time the place fell apart. I was attacked because of bad Intel. Harry made some God awful choices, Juliet - actually scrap that Juliet has always been a cow." Ruth smiled as Jo shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I can say what I like, I'm dead. Anyway Zaf and Adam were both lost. Ros wasn't right and Malcolm barely kept it together"

"The team all got by without me. If I had been there who's to say things would be different?" Ruth pushed herself in to a sitting position; she kept glancing at the door wondering when a nurse would walk in.

"I am not about to go all it's a Wonderful Life on you. Don't worry about that" She smiled cheekily. Ruth rolled her eyes. It was one of her favourite films, and Jo knew it.

"But you die now and Graham goes back on the drugs to deal with the grief. In about six months from now he's found dead in a squat in Bow. Catherine meets up with her ex, ends up a junkie and Charlie goes in to care. She gets lonely you see. She gets really lonely, since her step mum died her brother kills himself and her father dies because he drunk too much scotch and drive his car in to the river. It's three days until they find his body. She never gives up hope, her dad has always been indestructable hasn't he? Ros never returns to the Grid. She quits as there's no point in it anymore. Colville betrayed her, Harry kills himself and Lucas cheats on her with the new analyst. Why go back after the divorce? A bomb goes off because of bad Intel, the team don't stop it, instead Zaf ends up in a wheelchair, brain damaged from the blast. Adam dies as does Beth. But she dies in Dimitri's arms. If you think Adam was bad after Fiona died then you have no idea what Dimitri behaves like." Jo shook her head. "Dimitri leaves the service, shortly after Tariq jacks it in to work in the City. Malcolm becomes even more of a recluse, the wedding to Sarah doesn't happen. Dimitri is arrested for fighting and serves time in prison. He hits a man because he slags of Beth."

"You cant possibly know this" Ruth shook her head "I'm not dead yet"

"It's a possible outcome. Unbelievably not the worst case scenario" Jo rubbed her eyes.

"All this because I die"

"Because you choose to. Not your time yet. It disrupts the natural order of things" Jo sighed "The thing is, the truth of it is they all need you in one way or another, but no one more than Harry" Jo smiled sadly, remembering the day she had offered to talk to Ruth on his behalf.

"What can I do?"

"Open your eyes Ruth" Jo squeezed her hand and stepped back. "Harry's waiting"

"Ruth? Come on lovely, open your eyes" The blonde nurse smiled as Ruth complied. She felt someone squeeze her hand.

"Ruth"

She blinked a few times before opening her eyes properly. The room around her definitely a HDU room in the hospital She was hooked up to various monitors which were bleeping at different times. The nurse smiled.

"Ruth, it's ok. Harry is here. My name is Joanne. I'm your nurse today" She smiled as she wandered off. Ruth looked around the room before her eyes settled on Harry. He was sat in a chair next to her bed, asleep with his head rested next to her hand. He looked uncomfortable as she lifted her hand and ran it through his hair.

"Harry?" He remained settled, his blue shirt crumpled. It occurred to Ruth it wasn't the same day she had been admitted to the hospital. She had no idea how long she had been in hospital. Harry stirred quietly as he finally realised someone was playing with his hair.

"Ruth?" He mumbled.

"Im here" She smiled "Don't worry"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth smiled as she stood on her doorstep. She had finally got the text to say Ros had given birth. It seemed Lucas was texting everyone he knew. Dimitri read his phone message as she put her Iphone back in her jacket pocket.

"Baby boy eh?" Dimitri smiled "One of each"

"Yeah" Beth leant against the door. She had also read the text about Ruth and was worried. "I'm going to call the hospital later, see how Ruth is."

"She's stronger than she looks" Dimitri sighed. In truth he was as worried as Beth was. The blonde nodded as the snow began falling once more. "I don't believe this, how much snow is there? There cant be any left to fall!"

"Dim" Beth shook her head as he pulled his coat tighter around his neck. He glanced at Beth; he still couldn't believe he had kissed her. He hoped it wasn't a one off but he knew Beth had a strict policy of not dating co-workers. He rested a hand on her arm.

"She'll be fine"

"Hope so" She smiled weakly. It was then Dimitri kissed her on the cheek. He intended to step away as the front door opened behind her. Instead she slipped her hand from where it rested on his shoulder and took his hand.

"Thanks for today. Sorry about Hannah. I think my dad has taken a real shine to you though, Clara too" He glanced down at their joined hands. Beth bit her lip and nodded.

"You fancy a coffee? I mean you can't drive back in this snow and well you may as well be here when I ring the hospital" She watched as he met her eyes.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah"

"Couldn't hurt, the roads are a bid dodgy" He smiled as she tugged him through the front door. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she slammed the front door. Soon they were kissing like teenagers on a first date. Beth sighed as he pinned her against the wall.

"Beth, I" He pulled away for air as Beth sighed. She nodded once, knowing that technically this was still a first date but life was too short. Everything that had happened in the last few months had proven that to her. Hadn't she and Dimitri danced around each other long enough? She pulled him towards her as their lips met again. Suddenly there was no more talk of coffee as Beth led him to the bedroom.

**A/N I had to get Jo in there somewhere! Hope you like this as I really am not sure about this chapter. Are any of these still in character? It's the end of the bank holiday so the team get back to the Grid in the next chapter. As ever thanks for the reviews and please let me know what you think :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I still do not own Spooks.**

**Morning After.**

Beth opened her eyes gingerly. She had expected to feel awkward after the events of the previous night, half expecting Dimitri to realise they had been a mistake and leave before she had woken up. The heavy arm around her waist suggested he hadn't run away as she had feared. Smiling slightly she closed her eyes again and began to wonder if things could really work out between them. She smiled as she heard Dimitri move.

"Morning" He mumbled against her skin. He began kissing her bare shoulder as she smiled, remembering the events of the night before.

"Hi" She turned slightly as Dimitri smiled at her.

"So"

"So" Both were unbelievably coy as Beth reached up and ran a finger along the five o clock shadow Dimitri was wearing. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered what the shy former SBS man had made her feel like only hours previously. Dimitri sighed as she met his gaze. "I was going to get up before you and put my face on." She shrugged "You know, so you didn't see me like this" She pointed to her face, completely bare of make up apart from her smudged mascara. Dimitri smiled.

"Like what?"

"A blonde Amy Winehouse" Beth sighed. "Did you not notice the hair? Any more static I'll pick up radio 5!"

Dimitri rolled his eyes as he pulled her into another kiss. Beth felt her arms work their way around his shoulders as she let him deepen the kiss. Dimitri pulled back slightly as Beth sighed. "Beth, you are gorgeous" He tabgled his fingers in her hair as she rolled her eyes. She didn't believe a word of it but it was nice to hear.

"Yeah right" Beth snorted. The only people who had called her that were Russian men who didn't know her real name and believed she was a Russian hooker, or men from the Chinese Embassy that didn't know who she was but thought she was like every other girl in the red light district. That was before she drugged them and got out of the situation. She had never expected someone to say it and mean it.

"Right" Dimitri held her gaze.

"About last night" Beth didn't think now was the best time to discuss what had happened between them but she knew they had to have the conversation if they were ever going to be able to face each other on the Grid. Dimitri smiled, remembering how they had come to wake up in bed together. Beth blushed as she felt him trace a finger over her hip.

"It was amazing" He sighed as she held his gaze. She was completely deadpan. Dimitri began to worry.

"Yeah but"

"But I hope it was the start of us rather than the end" Dimitri watched as Beth began to smile. It was then the mobile at the side of her bed began to ring. The moment was lost as Beth rolled over and picked up the phone.

"Yeah? What? Tariq slow down" She was already pulling the duvet away from her as Dimitri frowned. "No don't worry. I'll find him and meet you on the Grid in half an hour" She flipped the phone off as Dimitri sat up.

"Find who?"

"You, come on. We have to get to the Grid. Someone has claimed responsibility for the New Year's Eve fiasco" She grabbed her underwear and threw Dimitri his Boxer Shorts.

"Who?"

"Don't know but Adam wants us all on the Grid"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam looked around the Grid. He wasn't used to being the first member of the team to arrive on the Grid. That was almost always Ruth and Harry. He had once joked that neither had a home to go to. He was certain they never left. Always the last to leave and always the first to arrive. But Ruth was still in hospital and Harry had spent all of New Year's Day at her bedside. He sipped his coffee and read the Intel Report on New Wave, knowing that something didn't add up but until his friends and colleagues arrived he would not be able to work it out. He smiled as he heard the Pod doors whoosh into life as Tariq and Malcolm walked in.

"What's up?" Tariq was still worried about Ruth. He prayed there hadn't been more bad news.

"The bomb Beth diffused was only the start of the problem. This arrived this morning" He passed both techies the report and email he had recieved this morning. "Seems these idiots want to make a name for themselves"

Malcolm leant against his desk as he read the report. Tariq silently walked over to his computer as the television news that was playing out of Adam's own computer continued to outline the chaos the snow had caused. _What did we do before BBC Iplayer? _Malcolm silently wondered.

"Does Harry know about this?" Tariq finally spoke.

"He's at the hospital with Ruth. It's been a rough night for her" Adam looked at the floor as Zaf and Zoe walked in just ahead of Dimitri and Beth.

"She's doing ok now" Zaf smiled "I called the hospital on the way to work, spoke to Harry"

"And?" Beth turned to him.

"And she had a rough night. Got out of theatre but we nearly lost her" Zaf stared at the floor as Beth swore "Harry didn't say much but she lost alot of blood. He mentioned that she had been resusitated. Spent the night in HDU but they think she is reponding well. Might be moved to a main ward today"

"Thank God" Malcolm muttered as Zoe nodded. "Oh I spoke to Ros, she's being discharged later today. Her and baby James are doing well"

"A bit of good news at last" Zoe smiled.

"Yes, now can we get back to work?" Adam huffed as Lucas joined them. The dark haired spook looked exhausted but was couldn't help but smirk as he saw Adam more or less ignored by his team. Adam was a good Section Chief but he wasn't the best. He wasn't Ros.

"Somehow that doesn't have the same air of menace as when Harry says it" He smiled as Adam rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was exhausted. He had been sent out of Ruth's room so that the nurse could change her dressing. He knew that he was only allowed to stay with Ruth overnight because she had been so ill. He stood staring at the coffee machine wondering idylly if the coffee was as bad as the machine muck at the Grid. It was then he was startled from his thoughts by a familiar female voice.

"Harry?"

He smiled slightly as he turned to see the blonde holding a tiny baby. His heart almost broke at the sight of Ros holding her son as he realised it was a sight he would never see with Ruth. Ros juggled the baby in her arms as she led Harry across to a table in the hospital canteen. He took the baby from her as Ros spoke.

"Harry, you look like shit. Hold him, I'll get us some coffee" She walked back to the machine and fed change in to it as Harry stared at the small baby boy" The baby opened his eyes and stared at him as Ros returned and placed the coffee on the table. "Lucas told me Ruth is in hospital. I'll visit her before I go home. Lucas can take James home while I'm there. Amy is dying to get us both home"

"She's missed you" Harry passed the baby back to her. "James is a good name"

"Thought you would like it" She smiled slightly "Now what happened to Ruth? Lucas said she fainted on the Grid" Ros was serious again as she saw Harry nod once. "That isn't like her. Harry, what happened?"

Harry knew Ruth hated anyone talking about her but he needed to talk to someone. Ros was his friend as well as a colleague. He didn't want to talk to Catherine and Graham about this, he didn't know if he could. He closed his eyes for a moment as James began to fret in the baby seat Ros had placed him in. For someone who had always said she didn't even like kids much she was a natural with them. He opened his eyes to see her totally focused on him.

"Is Ruth alright?" Ros was now genuinely scared. She would never show it but the thought of Harry without Ruth was worrying. He didn't work without her. _Hell, Section D doesn't work without her. Shit, if this is that serious what now?_ Ros waited as Harry met her gaze.

"Ectopic pregnancy. She lost the baby, she never even realised she was pregnant." Harry sighed, staring in to his coffee.

"Ruth was pregnant" Ros stated.

"The embryo was stuck in the tube. She had alot of problems when she was younger" Harry didn't know what Ros knew and was never going to betray her confidence. He had no idea what Ruth had told Ros about Chloe and her father.

"I know all about Robert and the baby" Ros watched as Harry slammed the cup on the table. If it had been ceramic she was certain the cup would have broken. As it was styrofoam it mearly splashed the coffee over his hand and the table. Ros waited, thankful that James had gone to sleep.

"Well" Harry sighed "She had alot of internal damage after _him"_ He spat the words out. "She bled alot inside when the tube burst. She nearly died Ros, she nearly died" It was then his voice broke as Ros swore. She waited for him to compose himself before she spoke.

"How is she Harry?"

"The nurse was checking her over when I left. The antibiotics and the blood transfusion seem to have worked" He smiled slightly. A group of nurses on their break walked past them all chatting away as Ros nodded before holding Harry's gaze. He returned her gaze. Both knew she wasn't just talking about her physically.

"Harry?"

"I don't know Ros. I really don't know. She's very quiet. More so than usual. She's exhausted of course and I know her ribs are hurting from the CPR. But they will heal. She's still here" Harry watched as Ros smiled slightly. She sipped her coffee and winced.

"That muck is worse than the Grid's machine" She placed the coffee back on the table, determined not to touch it again. "Ruth is strong, look at everything she has been through. From when her father died until now she is a fighter and she will be ok. As long as she has you, she is going to be fine. Just don't let her push you away"

"Since when did you get so wise?" Harry smiled slightly.

"I'm a mother now. Mothers are always right" Harry shook his head and smiled as Ros almost whispered the words across the table. James chose that moment to wake up crying. She rolled her eyes and picked him up from the car seat.

"It's ok Ros, I won't tell anyone" Ros glared as Harry smiled for the first time in days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was glad Catherine had brought her own nightclothes in to the hosptial. At least in her own nightdress she felt a little more human. The nurse had been pleased with the way her wound was healing. As far as Ruth was concerned it was just another scar to add to the collection, mental and physical. The nurse had cheerfully explained that the antibiotics would make her feel tired and may upset her stomach._ Great start to 2011_ Ruth thought. She knew it had definately not been the time to say so as the nurse had explained that while Ruth had lost one fallopian tube it didn't mean the other didn't work. Ruth had nodded and smiled in all the right places but knew the chances of her having a baby were almost nil before this had happened. Now they were definately non existant. She stared out of the window as the room door opened.

"Hi" Harry smiled as she turned to him. He was taken back by the empty look in her eye. She was no longer hooked up to the IVI which he had taken to be a good sign. It was the look in her eyes that worried him now.

"I have to go home"

"No Ruth, you have to get well"

"Every time I end up in one of these places someone tries to kill me" Ruth seemed completely devoid of emotion.

"Not this time" Harry sighed "This isn't like this time. Samantha Caulfield isn't around."

"No" Ruth agreed "I hadn't lost a baby that time either" She turned her face away from Harry. He felt as if he had been slapped. "I have to get back to normal. I have to go back to the Grid"

Harry didn't know what scared him more. The fact Ruth was thinking of going straight back to work or the fact that her voice and eyes were blank. It was like part of her was missing. He reached out and caught her hand as she finally turned to look at him.

"Ruth please" He saw her nod once. She had at least heard him then. He turned her hand over in his and laced their fingers together. "I want you home too, back at the Grid but only when you are well" She closed her eyes at his words.

"How can you look at me? After this?" Ruth stared at their hands.

"This is not your fault. None of this is your fault"

"Harry. I thought it was a gallstone or a stomach ulcer. I looked it up on the net. I got it wrong" She sighed. "I'm an analyst. I got it wrong"

"Yes, you are an analyst, not a doctor" Harry let go of her hand and pulled her in to his arms. "Don't shut me out Ruth. Not now" He closed his eyes in relief as she nodded against his chest. "No I wont. I wont let you go" She mumbled as Harry chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere" He had no idea why she thought he would.

"You aren't going to drive in to the Thames" She was remembering something Jo had said to her as Harry tightened his hold on her.

"Not planning on it my love. I like that car too much" He kissed her hair as she pulled back from him. "Good. Harry, you need to speak to the Grid. I know that the people that tried to bomb New Year's Eve aren't going to go away. It's just the start. I've been thinking, the bomb was small. Almost amaturish, but what if that is what they want us to think?"

"Stop working" He smiled at her as Ruth became a little more animated. 24 hours after she had nearly died and Ruth was already thinking about work. Harry watched as she shook her head.

"Harry I am serious, talk to Adam. The more I think about it the more I think we have a problem" Harry agreed but he didn't think it solely related to work.

**A/N again not sure about this chapter. I was thinking of leaving this unfinished but after encouragement from AnnDee, Lady J, Phillippa, Tiny at Large and NonsenseandMischeif I just had to keep writing. So this story is for them and the other people on Spooks Information Central who encouraged me to keep going. Thanks guys. Oh and please review xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Cold**

Tariq stared at the computer screen. The computerised map of Central London made the city look like something from a Star Wars movie. He sighed as Zoe leant over his shoulder. Adam had retreated to his own workstation and was talking to Harry on the phone. No one was particularly happy.

"Where is everyone?" Malcolm was the first to speak as Adam shrugged.

"Beth and Dimitri are following up a lead on the stick insect. I presume Lucas and Harry are at the hospital with Ruth and Ros" Zoe never took her eyes off the screen.

"Ah" Malcolm took his seat next to Tariq and booted up his own computer. Tariq sighed heavily; he didn't like the Grid without Ruth and Harry there. It just didn't feel right. It was like something was off balance. Adam leant on the desk next to him.

"Harry called"

"What happened?" Malcolm immediately worried. He knew Harry would be keeping in contact with the Grid but he had a bad feeling about Ruth being in hospital. Adam sighed.

"Ruth is ok. Well considering she had a cardiac arrest 48 hours ago she is really well. Wants to come back to work actually" Adam smiled slightly as Zaf rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like her"

"Anyway Ruth is insistant that we have missed something. I told him we have Anna under survailance but she's worried about this New Wave group. She thinks they are still going to be a problem" Adam sighed.

"She's probably right" Zaf got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Zaf?" Zoe turned to face him. Tariq continued to press keys on the computer as images became clearer.

"I'm going to meet an asset. I won't be long" He jogged up to the Pods as Zoe turned back to the screen. She knew Ruth was right to be worried about Anna Dennis. She knew what a nasty, conniving woman her ex sister in law really was _But was that enough to lead her in to terrorism? Probably if the price was right. _Zoe groaned as Tariq pulled up the next screen that showed a more detailed view of the sight where the New Years Celebrations had been held.

"So, how exactly did New Wave get past the security?" Tariq shook his head. He knew that Section D had always provided security detail for events like that. This year the powers that be had gone for the cheaper option of a private security firm. A detail that still rankled Malcolm. He would never quite understand the logic behind that, he had claimed at the time it was false economy. As it was every member of Section D had put in a form for overtime, which came to more than what it would have cost to have them there as had happened in previous years. Tariq smirked as Malcolm shook his head. The whoosh of the Pod doors startled them from their thoughts.

"Ruth!"

"Don't" Ruth walked slowly down the steps towards her own workstation as Adam and Malcolm turned to stare at her. "Just don't"

"Ruth does Harry know where you are? Ros where's the baby?" Malcolm looked from one woman to the other. Ruth closed her eyes and shook her head. Ros smiled slightly.

"Lucas thinks he is dropping them off with Carrie while I went to see Ruth. Harry had just gone home to get changed" Ros explained as her mobile rang. Lucas had obviously worked out Ruth's plan to get Ros to spring her from the hospital.

"Ruth you need to be in hospital" Adam began chastising her. Ruth narrowed her eyes.

"Adam have you spoken to Beth or Dimitri since they left here this morning? If you just let me tell you why I discharged myself from the hospital then you'll understand" Ruth pressed a button on her computer screen as the machine whirred in to life.

"No I haven't" Adam folded his arms as he sat on the edge of Zaf's desk.

"I heard the nurses talking" Ros swore as she walked across to Tariq and asked him to search for Dimitri's car on CCTV.

"Go on" Ruth closed her eyes as she heard the Pods open. She prayed it was Beth and Dimitri back rather than her husband. She prayed what she had heard the nurses saying had been wrong, a figment of her drug addled mind.

"Harry I" She held his gaze as he and Lucas entered the Pods with Carrie, Amy and James.

"Why are you here?" Adam was immediately worried as Carrie walked towards him carrying Amy in her arms.

"Ruth" Harry walked towards his office as Ruth stood and followed him. Ros took James from Lucas' arms. She was immediately worried as to why Carrie and the children had been brought on to the Grid. Lucas began explaining how Carrie's house had been broken in to while she had been taking Emma and Wes out. She's returned to see the place up in smoke and three fire engines trying to prevent the spread of flames. The young woman was only relieved that Emma had been dropped at Zoë's parents while Wes had gone to his friend Molly's house for the day.

"Bloody hell" Malcolm handed the childminder a mug of hot sweet tea as raised voices could be heard from Harry's office. Everyone ignored them as Ros went on to explain why Ruth had begged her to get her out of the hospital.

"Ros, Adam" Tariq's voice was almost inaudible as he stared at the computer screen. Rolling news headlines from the BBC ran across the bottom of the screen.

"Is that Dimitri's car?" Ros glared at the screen as Lucas rested a hand in the small of her back.

"There is no way anyone got out of that alive" Adam leant forward.

"Ruth was right, New Wave aren't going to just disappear because we stopped them once. Adam get Zaf back here. Zoe ring your Mum check on Emma. Carrie check on Wes. These people know who we are and by the looks of things they know where we are too" Ros was exhausted but the anger at seeing her junior officers and friend's car ripped to shreds three foot away from Marble Arch.

"Ruth?" Malcolm looked up

"She heard the nurses talk about a major car accident in the city centre. Just outside the congestion zone. She did a little digging and found out there were four members of the security services in the hospital. She was one of them, then me and I'm guessing Beth and Dimitri were taken there too. Is there any way we can confirm that?" She looked across at Tariq who just raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah"

"Find them." Ros walked away as James decided to scream the house down.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You discharged yourself from hospital" Harry sighed.

"Yes" Ruth stared at her hands. She still felt awful but she knew that there was no way she was safe in hospital. She had never really liked them but since the time Samantha Caulfield had shot her she was terrified of them. She only felt safe at home and on the Grid.

"Why?"

"I heard about Beth and Dimitri. I tried to get in to the A&E to see them but the doctor who looked after me was on duty. I didn't think she would believe I was related to either of them. New Wave are going to keep coming after us" Ruth sighed. She knew Harry was angry with her for turning up on the Grid but she was determined to stay away from the hospital. She stood in front of his desk as Harry finally met her gaze.

"You nearly died"

"I know"

"Ruth" He stood up and walked around the desk so he was directly in front of her. He rested his hands on her upper arms as she looked at the floor. "You bled so much. You went in to cardiac arrest Ruth" He rested his forehead against hers. It was obvious no one else on the Grid was watching them. Ruth sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry" Ruth rested her hands on his elbows as tears threatened to break free. "Beth and Dimitri. Carrie's house" She closed her eyes.

"We don't know if Carrie's house was anything to do with New Wave yet" He gripped her shoulders.

"I know" She blinked as Harry moved his hands to cup her face. "I'm sorry Harry. I just couldn't stay there. Not after…" She stopped talking as Harry kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Stop apologising"

"Sorry"

"Ruth" Harry sighed "None of this was your fault. None of it"

"I lost the baby. You had two perfectly healthy children with Jane. How can you even consider us knowing that" Ruth looked up as Harry dropped his hands and stepped back from her as if he had been slapped.

"Ruth, honestly" He watched as she stared at him. "I love you, you know that. I wont pretend having a baby with you wouldn't be the icing on the cake but I only want you. If you can't see that I don't know what to do" He kept his voice low.

"Harry"

"If you are back then I suggest we get some work done" He retreated back to his desk as Ruth nodded dumbly. She knew she'd gone too far. But as ever work would have to come first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth ached in places she never knew she had. Hissing as the nurse removed another piece of glass from the wound on her back. She knew she had to get in contact with the Grid. She was worried sick about Dimitri and knew she would have to call Jacob and Susannah. They would be worried about their youngest son. She bit her lip as the nurse finished dressing the wound.

"Are you up to date with tetanus?"

"Yeah. Look my friend has been brought in too. Dimitri Levandis. He was in the passenger seat" Beth watched as the nurse nodded.

"The doctors are with him"

"I have to see him" Beth stared at her

"Are you related?" Beth shook her head and immediately regretted it. "No, not as such" She watched the nurse raise an eyebrow. "She's his fiancée" Both women turned to see Zaf stood behind the curtain. He smiled his best charm smile. Beth closed her eyes in relief.

"Thought you could do with a lift, seeing as Ruth and Ros have already escaped"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours had passed before Harry had sent the rest of the team home. Carrie had gone with Adam as the others had one by one disappeared from the Grid. Harry stared out over the London skyline wondering how on earth they were going to find New Wave and how they were going to stop them. There had been little or no communication from the group and they had no idea who the ringleaders were. He sighed as he watched the traffic crawl along below. He was startled from his thoughts as he felt a hand on his arm.

"You're freezing. Harry where is your jacket?" Harry sighed as he heard Ruth's voice.

"In my office"

"You'll catch your death up here"

"Very likely" He chuckled. Ruth took a deep breath. She was exhausted, she was worried about Harry and the dull ache in her abdomen wasn't helping matters.

"Please Harry. Don't do this. I didn't mean to shut you out but I knew something had happened to Dimitri and Beth. I didn't mean to hurt you" Harry nodded as he turned to face her.

"I know" He stared at her. "This doesn't just affect you" Ruth nodded.

"I know. Harry" She turned towards the London skyline "I just feel like such a failure"

Harry sighed as he pulled her in to his arms. It was then the tears finally fell. He held her tighter as her arms found their way around his waist. He kissed her hair as he felt her tears dampen his shirt. It was then she realised he was crying to.

"We should go inside. You're freezing" She mumbled into his shirt as he chuckled slightly.

"In a minute. I have to speak to Beth about the hospital. I know Dimitri is being kept in but she is going to stay with Zoe and Zaf tonight" He smiled as he felt Ruth's hands rub his back.

"He's a lucky boy" Ruth smiled as she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"He is, an accident like that and he gets a fractured collar bone, broken ribs and a concussion. Must be that naval training, given him a thick skull" Harry smiled "And he gets a good looking blonde to look after him"

"Harry" Ruth smiled slightly as Harry gave her his best puppy dog look. She shook her head.

"Ruth, you know I prefer brunettes that see links where no one else does and have a pathological inability to look after themselves" Ruth sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Harry I"

"I swear Ruth if you even think of saying your sorry one more time I'm sending you to Tring" He watched as Ruth pulled back and stared at him.

"I was going to say I love you but if you are being like that" She tried to slip out of his arms as he tightened his hold on her.

"Funny, now I don't feel so cold" He muttered against her lips as he kissed her.

**A/N who caused the car accident? Will Dimitri be ok? Why was Carrie's house burnt down? Should say this is the second attempt at this chapter as my laptop decided to crash and I lost the first and better version. This is just a filler chapter to get the plot properly running and Ruth out of hospital. Does Zoe's ex sister in law have anything to do with all this? More soon xx Oh please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I still dont own them. **

**Family Affairs**

It was freezing cold as Adam stared out over the park. He could see the frost on the hedges that lined the pathway and the January mist hung in the air. Adam wasn't cold. He was furious. The anger was currently keeping him warm. There were too many parallels in the case. Too many variables and he knew the Home Secretary was giving Harry a hard time, which made life on the Grid a little more difficult. He knew Ros should still be on maternity leave but he was inexplicably relieved she was on the Grid. He had a feeling if things got any worse Harry would invoke Lockdown for the third time in a decade. He sighed as he thought of his friend and boss. Harry was clearly under a lot of stress, and while Adam was glad to have Ruth back on the Grid, knowing there was no one else that could decipher the nonsense New Wave had sent their way that morning he was worried how Harry was coping with Ruth being hurt again. He knew his boss blamed himself. Adam clapped his hands together in a bid to create a little heat as he stared out over the park. It was later than he expected as he noticed children running through the park, no doubt on their way back to school for the first time since the Christmas holidays. He prayed Wes and Emma had got to school safely. Adam was beginning to give up on Steve Morrissey ever turning up when he saw the sandy haired American walk towards him.

"Adam"

"Well?" Adam distrusted the CIA Liaison as much as Ros did, although that was for different reasons. The tanned man turned his head and smiled.

"Adam, such impatience"

"I haven't got all day." Adam hardened his expression. He remembered his friends, the newest recruits to the dysfunctional family that was Section D stuck in the hospital, his friend terrified as she disarmed a bomb in a holdall and another friend on life support for 12 hours because she had lied about being ill so she could stay on the operation. He thought of Carrie crying in his arms the night before as she told him of her house being burnt to the ground the day before and the visit by Emma's aunt that had coincidentally happened earlier that morning. Adam had been in MI 5 too long. He didn't believe in coincidences. Right now he didn't need this crap from Steve.

"I thought the gorgeous blonde was going to meet with me"

"Yeah?"

"Ros" Steve smiled as he thought of the intimidating ice cold woman that he found so attractive, even if she did wear a wedding ring and he was slightly terrified of her. He saw Adam smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint but for now you got this gorgeous blonde" Adam pointed to himself as Steve cleared his throat. "Now unless this whole thing was merely a set up to get Mrs North on her own I suggest you give me the information I came for."

"Right" Steve looked out over the park "New Wave crept up on us last year. The Fourth of July celebrations in New York were our first experience of them."

"Names and ideology" Adam turned to face the smaller man. If Ros could be intimidating so could he.

"Anna Dennis, 35 years old UK citizen. Felipe Sanchez, 40 years old. American and another Brit, Hugo James. Of all of them James is the one to worry about. We had him under our watchful eye while he worked in Chicago. Then he disappeared three months ago. Completely off our radar"

"You believe he is back in the UK?" Steve nodded as he passed Adam a small file. Adam continued to stare.

"He had family here. An aunt. You should know she is one of yours. Well was" Steve shrugged his shoulders. Adam had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just knew who Hugo's aunt had been.

"His auntie?"

"Yeah, she died a few years ago. Was quite something apparently running both you and the FSB. Worked with your boss until she sold him out. Harry Pearce is a lucky guy. If Ros hadn't worked it all out he'd be in a body bag by now" Adam narrowed his eyes. The events of Harry's arrest three years ago had happened when he was chasing Zaf half way around the world. He had no idea about the true events back home at the time.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah Connie James was quite the spy-master"

"So she wanted people to believe" Adam tapped the file against the metal railing of the bandstand where he stood. "Don't believe everything you read Steve" He stepped away from the American as Steve called after him.

"Hey Adam!"

Adam kept his eyes forward and kept walking across the park as he thought about what Steve had told him. Connie James had died before he had got back from his travels. He had known something monumental had happened. Harry had been kidnapped and sold on, Ruth had been thrown back in to a life she had left to save him. Lucas had gone back to Russia to help Harry and Section D had been under threat yet again. He didn't understand it all. All he knew was years ago Tom Quinn and Connie James had sold Lucas out to save their own skin. Now both were dead. _Who the Hell is Hugo James? Is he out for revenge? Did Connie have any siblings? I never heard her talk of family. _He made a mental note to ask Ruth to pull her file the moment he got back to the Grid. It was then he saw Zaf sat in the driver seat of his car. Smiling slightly he pulled the car door open and jumped in to the passenger seat.

"Anything?" Zaf started the engine as Adam nodded.

"Yeah I think so"

"Anything that can help us?"

"That mate, I really don't know. Not until I talk to Ruth" Zaf frowned as he saw the file on Adam's lap.

"Back to the Grid then" He watched as Adam nodded before pulling the car out in to the main traffic.

Zoe shrugged her jacket off as she looked around the almost empty Grid. The light in Harry's office were still on and there were still warm coffee mugs on Malcolm and Ruth's desk. She looked up to see Lucas walk towards her.

"Everyone is in the Briefing Room. Beth arrived five minutes ago"

"I'm late, sorry. Emma had a bad night. Took me ages to convice her we were safe, that no one was going to burn our flat down." She sighed.

"So that's why Zaf looked so tired" The dark haired spook smiled kindly as Zoe shook her head.

"No, Beth stayed at mine. Zaf went back to his own place" She threw her denim jacket across her desk as she walked in to the Briefing Room. Lucas didn't know what he had said but he was convinced he had said something wrong. He sighed as he followed the petite woman in to the Briefing Room. Harry was sat in his customary place as the rest of the team, minus Dimitri were all there.

"Good morning Miss Reynolds" Zaf caught her eye as Harry spoke.

"Sorry" Zoe sighed as she took her seat next to Beth. She glanced at Ruth, pleased that her old friend looked a little better than the day before. Adam leant back in his chair as Ros walked in.

"Ros" Harry sighed. He had no idea why the women of Section D seemed to have a death wish. Ros stared him down before taking a seat next to Lucas. "Maternity leave. Women fought for decades to get improvements to the system. You are supposed to be off for a minimum of six months"

"Yes but that was until Connie James' nephew decided to kill us all." Ros watched as Ruth closed her eyes. They had only just got the intelligence. She had no idea how Ros had. Harry opened his mouth to speak as Lucas frowned.

"I did some digging last night. Called a few contacts" Ros stared "Hugo James is extremely intelligent and has a grudge against us. As far as he knows Connie died because of us. Well because of Lucas and I in particular. With a man like that on the loose you think I'm going to stay home and watch This Morning while feeding the baby? I don't intend to sit around and let him and his croanies kill me or my kids" Ros watched as Harry nodded. He looked around the table as Adam began to fill them in on what they had missed.

Ruth glanced at her ever present notepad as Adam finished.

"New Wave is new to the UK but it seems they tried the same trick as New Year's Eve in the US back last summer. It never made the news because the Chicago authorities stopped it. No arrests were made" Ruth continued. "I also did a little digging in the personell files. The medical records to be exact. Connie had no siblings. She was an only child"

"Then how does she have a nephew?" Beth was incredulous.

"She doesn't" Ruth watched as Lucas finally understood "She has a son"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimitri had injured himself a million times before. His Naval training had seen various knocks and bruises. Rugby and football as a child and teenager had also provided dislocated shoulders, sprained ankles and black eyes. He had never known pain like the pain he was in at the moment. His ribs burned when he breathed, as he had complained to Beth just before she had left the night before. Her helpful advice as she kissed his cheek was to tell him to keep breathing. Rolling his eyes he had replied that he intended to keep breathing, he quite liked being able to do that. Now as he stared at the doors of the lift in reception of Thames House and waited for the lift to reach the ground floor he couldn't help but think the car accident that had left Beth with shards of glass in her back and whiplash and him with one arm in a sling and three broken ribs. He shook his head as the door opened. If Ruth could self discharge form hospital then so could he. He jumped back as Beth emerged from the lift.

"Dim!"

"Hi"

Beth smiled as she stepped towards him and rested a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes at the contact before leading her back in to the lift. He kissed her thumb as she rested her palm against his cheek.

"You took my advice then?" Beth smiled as Dimitri raised an eyebrow "Still breathing"

Dimitri rolled his eyes before pressing the buttons on the lift that would take them to the fifth floor, where the Grid was housed. He wrapped his good arm around Beth as she breathed him in, just glad that they had made it out of the car and back to each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth stared out over London. She had to admit she felt better than she had in days. Physically she was healing well. The duty doctor had checked her wound after the early morning meeting and had found no signs of infection. She had also felt better for waking up in her own bed. The fact that she had been wrapped in Harry's arms hadn't hurt either. She smiled slightly as she remembered the look in his eyes as he had been caught watching her.

"Thought I'd find you here"

Ruth turned to see Harry in the doorway of the roof. She smiled as he walked towards her, her brown hair flying in her eyes as the wind picked up.

"You were right"

"I often am" He smiled back at her.

"Did you know Connie had a child?" She had been thinking about Connie, the woman that had helped train her as an analyst long before anyone knew she was a traitor. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I knew she had a thing for Hugo Prince" Harry shrugged "Fits she would name her child after him"

"You never knew?"

"We worked together Ruth. It was the 1980s, women who had kids left the service in those days or took desk jobs. There was no way that Ros would have been allowed to continue in her role in those days, even if she is the best" Harry watched as Ruth nodded.

"So he was adopted?"

"I imagine so, or farmed out to a relative. He has Connie's surname" Ruth nodded. She felt slightly sick of the thought. She would never have been able to give a child away, she could never understand a woman that could. Harry stepped towards her as Ruth looked out over the London skyline.

"Poor child" Ruth sighed as Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind. Ruth rested her hands on his and her head fell back on to his shoulder.

"Poor child nothing. He's more than likely the ringleader behind New Wave. More than likely wants to cause as much mayhem and bloodshed as possible while taking out those people he holds responsible for Connie's death" Harry sighed "All this and the bloody JIC are meeting at three o clock" Ruth smiled slightly as she heard her husband sulk. She could imagine the look on his face without seeing it. He hated the JIC with a passion.

"So Connie died as she diffused a bomb, after she set you up for treason. If I was her son I'd hold you, Ros, Malcolm, and Lucas responsible. Malcolm told me he and Ros found Ben's body with Jo when Lucas went to Russia. So if she was capable of that then there is no telling what Hugo will do" Ruth turned in his arms. He knew she would have been analysing the risks. "Burning Carrie's house and running Beth and Dimitri off the road may just have been a warning"

"Some warning" Harry sighed as he took Ruth's hand and led her back to the Grid.

**A/N more soon. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

Too Close to Home

"Connie James had a child?" Lucas stared out across the Grid as Ros nodded. It seemed that the woman had more secrets than the rest of the team could have known. Ros nodded as Lucas sighed. He couldn't quite believe that Connie, the woman who had sold Harry out and condemned him to eight years in a Russian prison had any maternal instinct at all.

"Stranger things have happened" Ros sighed as she looked at her own children; James was sleeping peacefully in the car seat while Amy was curled up underneath Ruth's coat on the chair in Harry's office. She sighed as she looked through the office door. James had managed to get his hat down over his eyes. She walked in the office and readjusted it.

"And now that child and his friends want to kill us" Lucas sighed.

"Happy New Year" Zaf rolled his eyes as Ros smirked.

"Zaf, these people have attacked other sites. Its just paranoia that makes it seem personal." Ros watched as Adam turned to her.

"Just because it's personal doesn't mean they are not out to get you" Adam watched as Zaf smirked. Ros rolled her eyes as she retook her seat behind her desk. Intelligence on New Wave was painfully slow in coming through. She didn't like not knowing what they were up against. She felt physically and emotionally drained and although she would never admit it to anyone she was terrified something would happen to Lucas and the children. She didn't care if she died but the apparent link between Connie and New Wave made the whole case more personal whatever she had said.

Zaf leant back in his chair as Lucas sat down at his own desk. Malcolm was quiet as he ignored the banter and stared at his own computer screen. He was daydreaming of the days when cyber terrorism was something from a science fiction film. He didn't want to think of the traitor that had been his friend.

"You two were the last people to speak to Connie before she died" Zaf had clearly read the file.

"Not through choice" Ros narrowed her eyes, remembering her conversation with the former spy as they ran from a Russian death squad.

"Yeah" Lucas stared at the field officer. "It's in the file"

"What did she say to you Ros?" Zaf knew it was somehow more personal to Ros than Lucas. She was always difficult to read but he had known her for years, since their time at 6 and he knew when she was shutting down to deal with something. He had known Ruth for years and she did the same.

"She said I hated her because I was like her. Looking at her was like looking in a mirror. She was wrong" Ros felt the anger whell up inside her; she almost spat the words out.

"That's the answer then" Zaf smiled, he got to his feet as the rest of the team carried on with their work around them. Ruth smiled at the children sleeping soundly as she grabbed her notebook. She saw Amy open her eyes and wave at her. Ruth smiled back as she stepped in to the office to retrieve her notepad from Harry's desk.

"You stay there Sweetheart" She covered Amy up with the woollen coat the little girl was so attached to. Amy yawned and closed her eyes again as Ruth smiled. She left the toddler curled up on the sofa in Harry's office.

"The answer is what?" Adam finally asked as Ruth rejoined the group and began hunting for a pen in her desk drawer.

"Connie told Ros they were alike. Ros needs to think like Connie would. That might help" Zaf felt like he was explaining his theory in Hebrew for all the understanding he seemed to be getting from his friends. Dimitri shot Beth a look, all this had happened long before their time, neither had any idea what the others were talking about.

"You mean think like a traitor?" Adam folded his arms as he spoke. Ruth snapped her head around at his words. She desperately wanted Harry back from his JIC meeting. This discussion was not getting the team anywhere. Ros rolled her eyes.

"Not for the first time eh?" Ros glared at Adam as Lucas stood up. Ruth had to get out of there. She clutched her notepad to her and walked towards the pods.

"Ruth?" Beth looked to her, finally speaking for the first time since she and Dimitri had arrived back on the Grid.

"I'm going down to the paper section in the Registry. There is more to this than we know. I need to go through all the paper records that haven't been transcribed to the computer files. Connie started working here when she was 16 remember. Her treachery may go back before Operation Renaissance. I need to find out as much about Hugo James as I can. There has to be a link somewhere" Ruth explained.

"Can't you just hack in to the NHS?" Tariq watched as Ruth nodded. The NHS was one of the easier places she had hacked in to in recent years, disturbingly easy when she thought about it.

"Not this time. The birth records for Hugo James would be from pre 1990. All on paper." Ruth shrugged her shoulders. "I already requested a copy of his birth certificate"

Dimitri sighed. His shoulder throbbed and he had no idea what his team were talking about. He glanced at Beth and Tariq who looked equally as lost. For a moment the team was quiet.

"I have to ask something. This Connie woman is dead yeah? She had a kid none of you knew about. If he is the ring leader behind New Wave is he the man that tried to kill Beth and me yesterday?" He tried to quell the anger that built up inside him. All he knew was Beth had been hurt and he wanted to kill the man who had caused her pain. Zoe nodded as Ros stared at him.

"Tariq, Beth and Dimitri need to be caught up on all this crap. Zoe you came back just after this whole thing kicked off. Can you fill them in? I need everyone up to date on this if I am ever going to get some maternity leave" She ran a hand through her blonde hair. Zoe nodded and walked across to their desks. Ruth stepped back as the Pod opened. Zaf jogged up the steps to her.

"I'll come with you" Zaf watched as Malcolm seemed visibly relieved that she would not be alone.

"Be careful" Malcolm walked towards the kitchenette as he spoke. Ruth raised her eyebrows. She was about to leave when Ros repeated Malcolm's words.

"Why?" Ruth glanced at Ros as she spoke.

"You don't know. Do you? About Ben"

"If I did, would I ask? I wasn't here either remember. I've just had longer to catch up then Beth and the boys" Ruth watched as Lucas and Ros exchanged glances.

"Before you came home. The last time anyone went down to the No Eyes section of the Registry was when Ben was murdered by Connie. She cut his throat and let him bleed to death alone. Malcolm, Jo and I were up here working. We found his body." Ros explained. Zoe left her desk and wandered in the direction of the kitchenette, she could see Malcolm leaning over the sink breathing heavily.

"Ben was a young man, fit and taking on a woman of Connie's age shouldn't have been a problem. But he died a horribly lonely and frightening death so she could save her own skin. All the while knowing Harry was being interrogated by IA. I don't think Malcolm ever got over it." Ros sighed at the memory of seeing Ben lying on the floor broken and bloodied. She remembered Jo's face. No tears but a quiet anger that Connie had killed her friend. Ruth closed her eyes.

"She's dead" Beth spoke up. Ruth suddenly felt sick at the thought of a young man dying in the room she was headed to. "She isn't going to hurt anyone else" Beth tried to sound reassuring.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Lucas kept his voice low as Ros nodded. Zaf ushered Ruth from the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry hated the JIC. He always had. He tried his best to ignore the self important, self righteous buffoons that were his colleagues there. He tried to concentrate on what the Home Secretary was saying but he knew Ruth would be worried about his blood pressure, he was sure it was rising to dangerous levels the entire time he was sat listening to talk of cuts in the defence budgets. He glanced around the room and suddenly felt very old.

"Sorry Sir" The distinctly scouse voice of Tower's PA broke his monotone rant. Sophie walked in and glanced briefly at Harry. He had never been so pleased to see his asset as he was then. He was sure he had been dying of boredom where he sat.

"Yes Miss Wilson"

"I have a phone call for Sir Harry Pearce. It's urgent" She bit her bottom lip as all the eyes in the room fell on her.

"Do you indeed. Who is it?" Towers bellowed.

"A lady called Miss Bailey. Said it was urgent Sir, she asked for Sir Harry by name" Sophie could feel the heat in her cheeks rising and Harry felt he had to take pity on the girl.

"Ah, sorry Home Secretary but I have to take this call" He smiled at Sophie before following her out the room. He rolled his eyes as he heard the various buffoons around the table grumbling as Sophie closed the door behind them. Harry stopped in his tracks as he spotted Beth sat in the chair opposite the door.

"Miss Bailey?" Harry raised his eyebrows

"Sir" Beth smiled. Sophie shrugged her shoulders as she returned to her typing.

"What is going on?"

"Harry, you have to come back to the Grid. Now"

"Ruth?" A million possibilities flew through his mind, each one worse than the last. He knew his wife should be in hospital, he knew she wasn't well enough to be at work. Beth shook her head.

"Last I saw her she was with Zaf headed towards the NO EYES part of the Registry" Beth saw him nod.

"Then what?"

"New Wave have been in touch. They say there will be an explosion every day until the secrets of Sugar horse are allowed to run free" Beth screwed her face up; aware she was probably talking gibberish.

"Oh God" Harry sighed as he walked along side Beth.

"What? Harry what is Sugar horse? I'm sort of playing catch up here" Beth stopped as Harry continued walking.

"It's trouble Beth. Sugar horse is trouble"

**A/N are Ruth and Zaf ok? Will they find anything. Why are New Wave so keen to get Sugarhorse and will the team be able to stop them? Thankyou all so much for the reviews and encouragement.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Forgotten Nightmares**

"Sugar Horse?" Zaf turned to Ruth as she placed the file back on the table. She nodded and sighed. They'd been going through files for over two hours and barely learnt anyting new. Connie had been superb at covering her tracks. Even in death she had protected her operations. It was difficult to see what had been doctored by her or had been legitimate. There was no mention of her ever taking time off for any reason, never mind for maternity leave. It was more and more confusing the more he read. Zaf shook his head.

"Seems more happened when I was away that I thought" He threw the folder on the desk in front of him.

"Yeah" Ruth sighed stretching as her back began to ache. "Never heard of Sugar Horse before" Zaf tapped his pen against the table.

"Seems to be a relic of the Cold War" Ruth sighed as she made a few more notes.

"Like Harry" Zaf smirked as Ruth raised an eyebrow "Joking. But seriously, what the hell is it? I mean there are three files from 1986, 89 and 91 that mention it and then nothing until 2009. Just lists of names and alias'. What happened between 91 and 09?"

"I have to talk to Harry. Lucas said that in Russia his captors questioned him about it. He had no idea what it was. I should have been here Zaf" Ruth held her head in her hands. She felt guilty for leaving all those years ago. She would have been able to see the link between Connie and Sugarhorse. She would have saved Harry from being interrorgated. Ruth shook her head and bit her bottom lip. She was still exhausted.

"It looks like in 86 Harry, Juliet and Connie went to Moscow. Set up a network of sleeper agents that were working for us behind enemy lines. A lot of there were Russian or Soviet nationals that weren't fans of the Government." Ruth read her notes.

"They could have been killed" Zaf shook his head. He knew Juliet and Harry were almost foolhardy when they were field agents, he just hadn't realised they willingly took on suicide missions. He rubbed a hand over his face as he listened to Ruth.

"And you, Ros, Lucas and Adam have never done anything that risked your lives have you?" She smiled slightly as Zaf raised his eyebrows. "Zoe, Beth and Dimitri always play things safe"

"Of course not. Same as you have never risked your life for this place" He smiled. Ruth shook her head as she returned a file back to the box on the shelf. He turned back to the file he was reading as she walked away. "Sugarhorse was Harry's idea" He called out to her, knowing they were the only two people in the room. "Came off the back of something called Tiresius"

"That was the Soviet version of Sugarhorse" Ruth called back. Zaf never lifted his eyes from the NO EYES file in his lap as he nodded. "Clever old sod"

"Oi, less of the old" Ruth laughed as he shook his head. She went back to searching for the next file on her list as Zaf fell quiet. He was absorbed in reading Juliet's field report from 1991's mission to Red Square and the asset she had found dead when a crash came from the file room.

"Ruth?" He turned his head. There was no answer. "Ruth?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth did not like mysteries. That was one of the reasons she joined the service. Lucas had provided a mystery and she wanted to solve it. She sat in the car next to Harry as Mike drove them back to Thames House.

"Harry?" Beth watched the cars speed by as she spoke. Harry remained staring in to space. He didn't like the idea that Sugarhorse was back to haunt him. He remembered his interrogation, how Connie had set him up to cover her lies. None of it mattered now. It was over, Ruth was back and apart from the New Year debacle they were relatively happy. He sighed. _Happy? Ruth has been hospitalised, we lost our baby. Funny idea of happy Pearce._ He didn't answer as Beth asked again about Sugar Horse.

"I want the whole team in the Briefing Room in the next thirty minutes" He stepped out of the car as Beth sighed. He felt sick, he just couldn't shake the feeling Ruth was unwell or something had happened to her. Stepping in to Thames House he didn't wait for Beth to catch up.

"Yes Harry" She caught up with him and punched the "up" key on the lift. Harry remained as unreadable as ever as he thought about the New Year bomb and what New Wave could possibly want with files related to Sugarhorse. He tried to push all thoughts of Ruth to the back of his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zaf stop fussing" Ruth touched his arm as he sat next to her. He had found her collapsed in a heap less than five minutes before.

"I am fussing, get used to it"

"Zaf"

"What?"

"I fell that's all. These shoes" She glanced at her feet and knew it was a useless lie. Her shoes were flat, no hint of a heel at all. Zaf sighed. "I am ok"

"Yeah? Heard that before"

"Please Zaf"

"Ok ok" He smiled as he helped her to her feet. "Back to the Grid?"

"Yes. Oh and you can tell me what is going on with you and Zoe?" Ruth watched as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing is going on with us. That's the problem Ruth. She's shutting me out" Zaf sighed. Ruth squeezed his arm as they walked out of the Registry.

"Ah the curse of Section D" Ruth sighed "Shutting out the people we love so we can cope" Zaf stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"I wish she wouldn't"

"Then don't let her Zaf. If you really want to be with her, don't let her" Ruth watched as he nodded. She hoped she would be able to take her own advice.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ros stared at the transcript of the coded warning. All she really wanted to do was go home, see to the children and get in the bath. She read it again and again. Lucas watched her as she frowned.

"Just fed James. Amy's fine"

"I should call Carrie. Get them to her, but" She sighed. The Grid really was no place for children, especially a newborn but she didn't feel safe with them out of her sight. Not with Connie's son blaming her for Connie's death. She knew she was irrational but she wanted the people she cared about safe, she wanted the children to be where she could see them. Lucas nodded as he read the note over her shoulder.

"So, only Malcolm, Harry and us know what Sugarhorse is"

"Was"

"Right" He looked around the room. Half of the team were out and the other half were in the Briefing Room looking through information from Steve Morrissey.

"It was three years ago Lucas" She closed her eyes. _So much had happened since then. She was a married woman now, a mother. Nothing like Connie. She would never be like Connie. _She bit her bottom lip as she remembered her last conversation with the older woman. _Yalta was a mistake, I was an idiot. Connie made a choice. She chose to throw Lucas to the lions, she chose to let Harry rot in a cell and she chose to kill Ben. She chose to hide the existance of her own child. I am not like her._ Lucas resting a hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Not that long" Lucas stared at the note over her shoulder. He couldn't help but rest a hand on her shoulder as he leant in. He smiled as he realised she hadn't flinched. It had taken a long time but she was beginning to trust him again, after everything with Maya and Albany it was more than he had ever hoped for. She rested a hand on his as she read it again.

"Until Sugarhorse's secrets are released" She sighed "What secrets? How do they even know about it?" Ros felt Lucas' fingers brush her hair and smiled slightly. She knew things were going well between her and Lucas. In a way she was glad Albany had happened. It had forced her to look at her relationship. It was worth fighting for. She wondered why Connie hadn't thought her family wasn't worth it. Why had she hidden her son? Her relationship with Hugo Prince? She knew they would never really know. Lucas looked up as the Pod doors whooshed open to let Beth and Harry through. She immediately caught Dimitri's eye.

"BRIEFING ROOM NOW!" Harry barked as he pulled his gloves off and walked towards the solid oak door that separated the Grid from the Briefing Room. Adam closed his eyes briefly as he swore. They had hardly anything on New Wave and that scared him. He hated being on the back foot. He glanced at Lucas and Ros as they stood up and followed their boss to the briefing room where Dimitri, Zoe and the two techies were already waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros deliberately left the door to the Briefing Room open as she took her customary place in the room. Lucas and the others took their seats. Beth glanced at Dimitri, her face completely unreadable as she took her seat. Harry glanced at his team, aware that two were missing. He sighed. Something was wrong and he knew it.

"Sorry, but did I not ask for everyone to be in this room?" Harry asked calmly. His heart was racing in his chest. He knew something was wrong. Ruth was never late to meetings. He looked around as the rest of the team remained silent. It suddenly occured to Ros that no one had seen Zaf or Ruth for a few hours.

"I bleeped everyone" Beth glanced at her boss. She didn't like the accusation that she hadn't carried out her tasks properly. Harry nodded once briefly before turning his attention to the rest of the team. It was then that Zaf and Ruth walked in to the Briefing Room. Harry stopped talking mid sentance as he saw how pale his wife was. She smiled slightly in appology before taking her usual seat. Zaf sat next to Dimitri.

"Can we get on?" Adam rolled his eyes as Zoe spoke up.

"What do we know?" Harry looked at his team.

"Anna Dennis spent time in New York and Chicago in the last two years. According to the records we have on her she was estranged from her husband for approximately six months last year" Beth started "It seems she met Hugo James while on a business trip to the USA"

"And the nature of this business trip?" Ros asked.

"She's a lawyer" Beth answered

"Her husband was a merchant banker. Well he was when I was married to Will. That have any significance?" Zoe joined in. Harry folded his arms and watched.

"No, he was out of the picture during the affair. Divorce papers were apparently filed but never got past the Decree Naisi stage. So they never officially divorced" Beth continued. "But it led to a very strange alliance between Anna, Hugo and another man. It seems this man Gregor Khyskai was the man that kick started the New Wave group. He seems to be the brains behind the organisation, having spent time in a Russian prison in the late 1980s and early 1990s for setting explosives. He always claimed he was working to destroy mother Russia"

"What was that name?" Beth looked at Ruth as she spoke.

"Gregor Khyskai"

"Sugarhorse" Zaf and Ruth both spoke together as Adam and Harry glanced at each other.

"Care to elaborate?" Harry kept his voice low. He was worried sick about Ruth. She was clearly in pain. The way Zaf had walked in with her also suggested he was worried. He watched as Ruth began passing pieces of A4 paper around the group.

"As you all know I wasnt here when Sugar Horse last raised it's head." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose "And neither were the majority of the team. From the archieves I found it was the UK's response to Tiresisius. The trojan horse we could call on if and when needed"

"Yes" Harry sighed

"Only a handful of people knew about it. Even the Prime Minister at the time had no idea" Zaf joined in.

"She didnt need to" Harry interjected. He wasn't sure where Ruth and Zaf were going with this. He saw Adam and Ros smirk at the idea the Prime Minister was kept in the dark just as much in those days as he was now. Ros stared at the grainy image of Hugo James on the computer screen as if trying to commit it to memory as Ruth continued.

"That's as maybe" She smiled slightly "But those that did know about it included the Secretary of State for Defence at the time, an MP by the name of Nicholas Blake, Juliet Shaw, Hugo Prince, Connie James and you Harry"

Harry nodded once at her words as Beth and Tariq exchanged puzzled expressions. Both knew their boss had been a field officer but this seemed like a suicide mission. He had been married with a young family, it was hard to believe he had taken such a mission on. Beth turned her eyes back to the paper in front of her as she listened to Ruth.

"Gregor Kryshkai was one of the main people behind Tiresius" Harry filled in the blanks. "He was my counterpart in the KGB. That was before he turned to the other side and started setting explosives. He killed a senior Russian politician in 1989. Car bomb in Lenningrad. If he is working with James and Dennis then I think we all need to increase our protection. We have already had one arson attack to deal with. How Carrie survived that is probably down to nothing more than luck. Do not approach this man without armed back up. _He _" Harry pointed as the computer screen showed an up to date CCTV image of the man Harry was referring to. "Killed more people than we can ever know. He is extremely dangerous. None of you are to play the hero on this one" Harry stood up signalling that the meeting was over. Adam began handing out tasks as Ruth hung back in the room watching as the others filed out.

"Where were you?" Harry asked as he left his seat and sat in the one vacated by Zaf. Ruth smiled slightly as she covered his hand with hers.

"The paper records room in the Registry" She watched as he nodded.

"Ruth" She closed her eyes as he said her name "Are you alright?"

"Yes Harry." She smiled, but Harry could see the smile hadn't reached her eyes. He knew if he pushed her now she would run. "You never told me about your interrogation. The injection, they injected you with a hallucigenic drug Harry! These people are supposed to be on our side"

Harry nodded, she had clearly read everything on Connie, including the Sugarhorse files. He shrugged his shoulders as Ruth looked away.

"They did what they had to. I wasn't a traitor Ruth." He watched as she nodded.

"I should have been here" She met his eye "I could have spotted Connie sooner. She taught me, I went to lectures given by that woman"

"No, you were safe. That was all that mattered to me then. It's all that matters to me now. Knowing you are safe and well" He held her gaze as Ruth blushed "Believing that got me through it all" His hand tangled in her hair as she kissed him chastely on the lips.

"We are going to be fine Harry" She smiled as she pulled back. Harry returned the smile.

"Come on" He stood as she raised her eyebrows. "Before Ros turns my office in to a creche"

Ruth shook her head before following him out in to the main Grid. She still felt awful but now was not the time to do anything about it. She made her way to her work station, glancing at Zaf she prayed he didn't tell anyone about her fainting again. She was fine. She had to be.

**A/N More soon. I promise the next chapter is fluffier, please let me know what you think :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own Spooks :(

Night Swimming

Ruth stared at the computer screen. She had finally received a copy of Hugo James' birth certificate. The piece of information she hadn't expected to receive was his adoption certificate. She frowned as she cross referenced the files she had on Connie with the documents in front of her. Sighing heavily she tried not to feel sorry for the baby that had been adopted at birth. She looked up to see the Grid in darkness apart from the light shining from Harry's office. Smiling she realised they were the only souls left on the Grid. She hadn't realised it was so late, vaugely remembering Adam telling Zaf they were going to the pub and he was coming with them. He had to talk to him about Wes' rugby game on Saturday. She shook her head. It really did seem Carrie was a good influence on the interim Section Chief.

Xxxxxxxx

Harry was living his worst nightmare. Sugarhorse was his biggest professional success, it was also his biggest regret. Lucas had been tortured because of it and people like Maria had died. He glared at his computer screen wondering how many others would die because a Cold War relic refused to die? He looked up and caught Ruth staring at him. He couldn't help but smile. She blushed and turned back to her work. He couldn't help but shake his head. There was no one else on the Grid, they were married and had literally been to Hell and back yet she blushed when she was caught looking at him. He turned off the light in his office as his computer shut down and walked over to her.

"Ruth"

"Hugo James was adopted. His adoptive parents changed his name" Ruth didn't look up as she spoke but she knew Harry was nodding. He perched on the edge of Zaf's desk.

"Explains a few things"

"Such as why there is no record of Hugo from the day he was born until two months after Connie died. It seems he decided to trace his birth mother and then reverted to his birth name. For thirty years he lived under the name his adoptive parents had given him. Michael James Lloyd" Ruth sighed.

"What is his date of birth Ruth?" Harry leant against Zaf's desk as he spoke.

"1st January 1974" Ruth sighed "He was born before you went to Russia"

"When Connie was a desk officer, working for Hugo Prince. Henry Parks was the boss in those days. Christ, she would have been a kid"

"She was older than you"

"If she had a kid in 1974 she would have been what? 19?" Harry shook his head "Single mothers in the 1970s and 1980s didn't have the best of times." He understood why the child had been adopted but he immediately regretted his words as Ruth tensed in front of him. She's been even younger than Connie when she had been pregnant. He rested his hands on her shoulders as she closed her eyes.

"Ruth"

"It's ok Harry. It's ok" She stood as he stepped back. She turned to face him as he stared at her.

"I" He was lost for words "That's why she came to work in anti-terrorism. She was turned on Operation Renaissance but it was before then that the cracks started. I wonder if Hugo knew the child was his"

"She gave her child away. I'm sorry Harry but that is one thing I will never understand. I may get my head around the treason but giving up a baby is something I don't think I will ever understand" Ruth stared at a spot on his blue shirt. At some point in the evening Harry had loosened his tie so she focused on the buttons that were open at the neck of his shirt rather than meet his eyes. Harry stepped closer to her and pulled her in to his arms. He didn't care if the CCTV cameras picked them up. He needed her in his arms.

"Neither will I" He kissed the side of her head "Lets go home"

Ruth pulled back and wiped her eyes, unaware she had been crying. Harry stared at her for a moment as Ruth reached out and rubbed at the strain on his shirt that her mascara had left. Harry caught her hand as it rested on her chest. "Sorry"

"Home" Ruth smiled as she nodded. Harry grabbed her coat and ushered her out through the Pods. They were working on borrowed time but he knew there was nothing more that could be done at that time of night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas woke to find himself alone in the dark. He sighed before rolling over in bed to find the space that should have been occupied by Ros was still warm. He yawned before remembering Harry's warning about their security. He threw the duvet off and wandered out of the bedroom in search of his wife. He rubbed his eyes, trying to force himself awake as he saw the clock turn to 3 am. Listening at Amy's bedroom door he smiled as he heard the little girl babbling in her sleep. He could see her tossing and turning, clearly dreaming about something. Sighing he crept in to her room and covered her with her pink blanket as she opened her eyes.

"Daddy"

"Shh little one" He handed her the pink elephant that was never far from her reach. Amy smiled as her eyes grew heavy. She was asleep in seconds as Lucas slipped out of the door and headed towards the living room in search of Ros. He almost laughed in relief as he heard Ros talking to the baby as he pushed all thoughts of the case from his mind. Ros seemed oblivious to him as she walked up and down the living room as she gave James his bottle. The baby stared at her as she spoke, his blue eyes just as piercing as his father's.

"Anyway, believe it or not you do not live on the Grid" She smiled as James stared at her. "It just feels like that at times. Sometimes you might wonder if your Uncle Harry and Auntie Ruth live there, but they do have a house. I've been there" She smiled at her son before turning to see Lucas leaning on the doorframe.

"Hi" She sighed as James closed his eyes.

"I was worried"

"I was feeding the baby" He stepped forward as Ros looked away. James had gone to sleep as they talked. Lucas was now directly in front of his wife as she watched the baby sleeping in her arms.

"Yeah" He stood directly in front od her as he brushed her hair away from her face "Thought it was my turn"

"Hugo James is going to kill us all Lucas. So far we've been lucky" Ros sounded more resigned to her fate than angry. She had always known she would die young. It was Amy and James that concerned her now. Lucas shook his head slightly as he watched her.

"No he isnt"

"You don't know that Lucas"

"Hugo and this Khryskai aren't going to kill us. They may have some agenda that suggests they are going to blow half of London to smithereens but they are not going to win. We have been up against worse than them and won. As far as Hugo blaming us for Connie's death we both know that is nonsense" Lucas watched as she closed her eyes.

"But that is just it isn't it Lucas? We know Connie died by her own hand but we asked her to diffuse that bomb. It isnt what we know or believe that matters. It's what he believes. If you had the chance to take a shot at the people you believed killed your mother wouldn't you take it?" Ros watched as Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"He wont win" Lucas voice was harsher than he meant it to be and he instantly regretted it. Ros held his gaze. In that moment he knew that whatever it took to keep Ros and the kids safe it didn't matter. He kissed her forehead. Ros pulled away as she held his gaze, James slept on oblivious to the conversation the adults were having around them.

"He isn't going to. None of them are" Ros narrowed her eyes as Lucas smiled slightly. The Ice Queen he knew was back. Once again it made him wonder how different his wife was away from work. He smiled as he followed her back to the bedroom. Ros the Ice Queen was different from the Ros he knew and loved at home.

"I'm not like her" Ros spat through gritted teeth as Lucas turned the light off.

"Mummy" Amy sobbed as she watched her mother walk to her bedroom. She clung to her pink elephant as she watched the two adults. Lucas took the baby from Ros as she walked towards the little girl. "Mummy gone" Amy sobbed. Ros felt her heart break in to a million pieces.

"I'm here" She picked Amy up as the little girl clung to her "I'm not going anywhere"

Amy closed her eyes and clung to her as Ros carried her back to the main bedroom.

xxxxxxxxx

Dimitri hated being stuck on the Grid. His ribs and fractured clavicle had seen him consigned to the Grid. He hated it. Being stuck on the Grid gave him more time to think. The more he thought the more he didn't like the way this new threat was affecting the team. He was convinced the car crash had been a deliberate attempt to kill him and Beth.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Beth smiled as she stepped over his feet and placed two mugs of tea on the table in front of them.

"Zaf said something about Ruth being ill. That she needs an eye kept on her" Beth nodded. She had seen how pale her friend had been at the meeting. She was worried too. She sat beside him on the sofa as he draped his good arm around her shoulders. She stared at him as he winced. His ribs burned everytime he moved too quickly.

"Are you taking your painkillers?" Beth stared at him as he tried to catch his breath. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck.

"Don't need them"

"No? Of course not. Macho man like you" She huffed as she turned her head. "I forgot SBS men are super bloody human. Dimitri the car we were in was run off the road. It flipped on to it's roof and the engine amost caught fire. You were trapped. I couldn't get you out. I had half the windscreen stuck in my back. You have three broken ribs, a fractured collar bone. Dim, you were unconscious! I thought you were" She turned away as Dimitri rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Beth" He didn't know what to say.

"You need the painkillers"

"Beth please don't worry" She shrugged him hand off her and stood up. Her eyes were glazed with unshed tears as she refused to meet his eye.

"Ok fine. I wont. I'm going home" She dipped her head so her blonde hair obscured her face. She made a mental note to get it cut soon. She walked away, determined that Dimitri wouldn't see how shook up she had been, how close she was to tears.

"Please, Beth" Dimitri jumped off the sofa and nearly collapsed in pain. Beth glared at him. He reached out and grabbed her as she stopped and stared at him. "I know. I was in that hospital too. They wouldn't tell me anything about you either. Not till Zaf turned up. I thought it was because you were dead. For the longest five minutes of my life I thought you were dead"

He brushed her hair away from her face as she stepped closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, careful not to hold him too tightly. He kissed her hair as he fought to stop his own tears from falling.

"So much for the macho man act eh Sailor Boy?" She mumbled in to his shirt as he kissed her.

"Yea"

"Don't worry I wont tell the others"

xxxxxxxx

Zoe stared at her mobile. She knew she had to make the call. She didn't want to. Everything from the past few years was running through her mind. Danny had hated Will on sight, which of course had made her fancy him even more. Anna had always hated her and had always been a stuck up cow as far as Zoe was concerned. But Anna Dennis was definately the brains of the family. She wondered briefly if she had been in contact with her brother. Sighing she picked up the phone and dialled the number glad that Adam and Tariq had taken Zaf for a pint.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam put the glass in front of his friend. He hadn't seen Zaf looking so upset since they had learned of Jo's death. The other customers in the pub were oblivious to the four men sat at the far table in the pub. Adam briefly wondered if he should bring Carrie here.

"Right" Adam sighed as Malcolm and Tariq carried their own drinks from the bar. "What is the problem with you these days?"

"Nothing"

"Zafar" Adam held his gaze.

"I asked Zoe to marry me and she said no. Ruth collapsed and swore me to secrecy. I know Harry doesn't know. Clare is having problems with her husband and my parents' wedding anniversary is in three weeks time. That about covers is. Oh and we have a psycho bomber on the loose. So yeah, mate I do have a few things on my mind"

"Not much then" Adam smiled as Zaf sighed.

"Ask Zoe again" He smiled at his friend. "Probably just caught her at a bad time. I asked Fiona three times"

"No"

"Zaf"

"Leave it" Zaf sighed "She doesn't want me"

"Well that is bull and we both know it" Adam fell quiet as Tariq and Malcolm sat down.

"Yes well" Malcolm joined in "It's Ruth I am more concerned for. Did you see how unwell she looked in the meeting?"

Tariq nodded as all four mobile phones bleeped. He rolled his eyes as he checked his modified Iphone. "Redflash"

"Great" Zaf stood up and left his untouched drink on the table as the others did the same before walking out of the pub. Malcolm tapped Adam on the shoulder as the blonde spook turned to him.

"Adam, talk to Ruth. I've known her a long time but you are more likely to get through to her. If Zaf couldnt and Harry doesn't know its you she's going to listen to" Adam closed his eyes as his friend spoke. He would rather face down any number of gunmen than face down any of the female officers in Section D. He was about to respond as the car across the street exploded, sending the four spooks flying backwards. Car alarms sounded in protest and glass and heat pinned them to the ground. Tariq screamed for his friends as Adam closed his eyes.

**A/N another chapter I'm not sure of. Please let me know what you think :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks :(**

**Always the Quiet Ones**

Ruth stared across the Grid. She sighed, her and Harry had just got home when the RedFlash had come through. Less than an hour after leaving the Grid they were back. Well, she was. Harry was at the hospital. She took her seat at her desk as she thought about the events of the last few days. Hugo James had been adopted at birth, suggesting that had been Connie's plan through the entire pregnancy. Ruth shook her head slightly as she thought about it. Hugo James was Connie's son. He had been involved in an affair with Zoe's ex sister in law. Zoe and Connie were the link to the Grid. Now New Wave were one step ahead of them. She looked up as Harry walked back on the the Grid.

"Harry?" He looked visibly shaken.

"Where is everyone?" He looked around the mostly empty Grid. Ruth sighed.

"Dimitri is talking to the Bomb Squad. Zoe has gone to meet an asset. She wont be long, she called five minutes ago asking about Zaf. Beth and Lucas are at the Bomb Site" Harry nodded as she rested a hand on his arm. "They sent a coded warning too late. The time the warning came through was the same time that Malcolm's car exploded" Ruth was angry. Why attack Malcolm? Why quiet, gentle but brave Malcolm had been a target was beyond Ruth. He had never been in the field. He hated it. There was no way he could have attracted attention to himself.

"Ros?"

"Arguing with Towers in your office. And winning. I think he may suggest you look for another analyst" Ruth shrugged as Harry raised an eyebrow. When Ruth didn't answer he decided to leave that particular line of thought. "The kids, apart from Wes are with Eleanor Carter. Wes went to the hospital with Carrie"

"What is it with Ros and Home Secretaries? First Blake, then Lawrence and now Towers! They are all a little bit in love with her" Ruth narrowed her eyes at the mention of Blake. She knew Harry was trying to change the subject.

"The boys?"

"I left Tariq in reception. Stan has made him a coffee. He's absolutely fine, just a little shaken up. Adam is at the hospital. I spoke with him. He had a few superficial burns, a laceration to his back that needed stitches but he's ok" Harry smiled as the relief crossed Ruth's face. He wasnt quite sure how to tell her about Malcolm and Zaf. He saw the expression on her face change as he hesitated.

"So Adam Carter really does have nine lives" Ros folded her arms as she reached them. Ruth never took her eyes off Harry. She had seen that look in his eyes before. When Danny had died, when Fiona had been murdered and then Jo. She shook her head as she stepped back from him.

"So it would seem" Harry answered Ros as she looked from the analyst to the Section Head. She knew there was more. That Harry hadnt told them everything. It was obvious Ruth wasnt going to ask.

"Zaf and Malcolm?" Ros watched as Ruth stared at an indetermined point on the floor. Harry sighed. He knew both women were close to the officers in the hospital. They had to be told. He leant on Zaf's desk.

"Zaf is being kept in overnight. He has some superficial burns to his back and a concussion. It could have been a lot worse." Harry sighed. Ros let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't realised she had been holding her breath. Ruth smiled slightly, they all knew Ros and Zaf had known each other for years. She'd met him on her first day at 6 and would never have considered jumping ship to 5 is he hadn't done so a year earlier.

"Malcolm?" Ruth almost whispered.

"Sarah is with him. I think she was more shaken up than he was. He had a nasty laceration to the back of his head. Burned his back and knocked himself out when he pushed Adam to the floor. They said he may have to be in for a day or so. He's awake" He rested a hand on Ruth's arm as Ros smiled to herself. The blonde turned and walked to the kitchen. She had earned a coffee. Shaking her head she thought of her mild mannered friend. The only man that had ever made her apologise in front of people. The man that classed himself as a self confessed coward, who hatted any confrontation and point blank refused to be anywhere near the front line. Yet this was the man that had saved three people in three years. First young Nico, then Catherine when the car had blown up outside the Registry Office and now Adam. _Its always the quiet ones _she smiled as she walked in to the kitchennette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe stared at the hospital entrance. She knew Carrie was there with Adam, that Sarah would be at Malcolm's bedside. Even Wes would be waiting for his father. Zaf was more than likely on his own. The thought of him laying in a hospital bed hurt and alone made her feel like bursting in to tears. She had been so horrible to him recently and when she thought about it she really didn't know why. Steeling herself to see him she stepped forward as Adam approached her.

"Hi"

"Did you meet the asset? I've just spoken to Ruth" Adam was clearly furious.

"Yes." Zoe looked away. Adam had always had the ability to make her want to run away. She wasnt sure how she could tell him her asset was Anna Dennis. Not that the meeting had gone well. Adam rested a hand on her arms as she looked up at him. "Where's Wes and Carrie?"

"With Sarah. Malcolm took the worst of it" He ushered her away from the entrance of the hospital. Zoe glared at him. "Why are you doing this? Playing with Zaf. Before you say you arent he told me. I'm his friend. He's worried sick about Ruth and he thinks you are about to end things with him. One minute you are madly in love with him, the next minute you are pushing him away. It isn't fair" He held her gaze as she nodded.

"Adam

"He loves you Zo. If you want out be straight with him. Exes can still work together, look at me and Ros" He softened his expression slightly as Zoe hung her head.

"I know he loves me. I wanted to say yes Adam. When he proposed I wanted to say yes but then I couldnt. We are ok as we are. Emma loves him. I love him. I do Adam. I really do. But things were like this when I was with Will. Until the day I married him. Thats when it all went wrong, when he changed and I can't risk that again. Not now" Zoe shrugged off Adam's hand before walking away.

"Then tell him. Because right now he's more alone than he ever was when the Redbacks had him. That was physical torture Zo. This is worse. He needs to know where he stands" Adam walked back to the hospital entrance as Zoe stared after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimitri walked back on to the Grid to see the place a hive of activity. He shook his head as he saw Adam and Tariq were both back at work. Tariq was staring at his computer screen looking at CCTV from outside the pub. Ruth was leaning over his shoulder as Beth and Ros walked from the kitchenette both carrying mugs of coffee.

"Anything?" Beth looked up as Dimitri nodded.

"Yup I spoke to DCI Lee Finch, Bomb Squad apparently the device was exactly the same as the bomb you diffused on New Years Eve. How are the lads?" He resisted the urge to kiss her.

"Alive"

"Thats a good start" He grinned as Lucas joined them.

"Yeah we got lucky. Beth, you ready?"

"Yes boss" She mock saluted him as he raised an eyebrow. Dimitri rolled his eyes as he watched Beth follow Lucas out of the Grid. He looked around Harry was stuck in the office, pacing up and down as he spoke on the phone. Ros was reading a report and looked as calm as if she was reading the shopping list. Tariq was scanning images in to the Facial Recognition Programme as Ruth pointed at something on the screen. She looked pale and had one hand wrapped across her stomach as she spoke to Tariq. If the baby of the team was aware he didnt show it. Dimitri frowned as he caught Harry's eye. Harry glared before realising what Dimitri was trying to tell him. Dimitri inclined his head towards Ruth before Harry nodded. Dimitri walked across to Tariq as Ruth turned to face him.

"Do you recognise that woman?" Dimitri stared at the grainy image of a woman on the screen in front of him. "Is there anyway we can get that image more defined. She looks really familiar" Tariq rolled his eyes as he pressed a few keys. Ruth frowned as the resonance was made clearer.

"Time to bring in Anna Dennis I think" Ruth pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear as Dimitri nodded. He was about to call Ros across as he felt Ruth grab the chair in front of him.

"Right thats it" He rested a hand on her back as he saw her screw up her eyes as she gripped her abdomen "Medical bay Now" He grabbed her arm as Tariq abandoned his computer as Ruth slumped forward.

"I'm fine" Ruth muttered as Harry appeared at Ruth's side.

"Dimitri is right. Med Bay now" Harry practically carried her off the Grid as Ros took charge. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe stood outside the hospital room where the nurse was cleaning one of the wounds on Zaf's arm. She had never been so nervous in her life. Adam was right. She knew it. Sighing heavily she pushed the door open as the young blonde nurse turned and smiled.

"He's all yours" She smiled as she pulled her gloves off and threw them in the bin. Zaf smiled as he gingerley touched his shoulder.

"Thanks" Zoe sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Any news?" Zaf was immediately all business as the door clicked shut behind him. Zoe nodded before leaning against the door.

"Adam is ok. Tariq has been discharged and Malcolm is being kept in for observation" Her voice broke as she looked away "I spoke to Adam, there isn't any real news on the bomb. Ruth is going through some CCTV footage"

"Hey" Zaf sighed "Don't cry"

"I'm not" Zoe hung her head "I'm sorry"

Zaf smiled slightly as she crossed the room and fell in to his arms. He hugged her to him and kissed her hair as he tried not to wince. She rested a hand on his chest before pulling back.

"Marry me"

Zaf stared at her for a moment. "These painkillers are amazing because I am sure I heard you say something you didn't" He smiled as she nodded. Zoe reached up and touched his face as she watched the mischief in his eyes. He had heard her perfectly well and she knew it.

"Zaf I've been an idiot. I love you, will you marry me?" He looked away for a moment as Zoe felt the tears spring to her eyes. She was staring at her hands as he touched her face.

"Course I will Zoe. I never thought you'd ask"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas yawned as he waited for Beth to finish talking to her asset. He didn't really feel comfortable sat outside a drag club in West London. He watched as Beth smiled and hugged the six foot tall man in heels before turning to run back to him. His mobile rung just as she reached the edge of the road. Lucas answered it as a distorted mechanical voice barked at him through the phone line.

"TIME TO PAY FOR PAST MISTAKES. SUGARHORSE WILL RIDE AGAIN"

"Who is this?" Lucas barked back "Answer me. Who is this?"

He was answered by the dial tone as Beth let herself in the car. He snapped the phone shut as Beth pulled at her seatbelt.

"Who was that?"

"Dunno, but I intend to find out" Lucas gunned the engine and joined the west London traffic as Beth glared.

**A/N please review. Thanks for all the reviews, can't believe this fic has had so many. Dimitri's sister may be around in the next chapter and Beth's asset may really be able to help. What on earth is going on with Ruth and has Adam really been the push Zoe needed? More soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine (Lady J and Phillipa, hope you like this.)**

**Revelations**

Ros walked across the Grid as Tariq sighed. He was staring at the computer screen as he fed images through the Facial Recognition Programme. She could see how shook up the baby of the team was. Once again she was reminded of how young he actually was and how unused to field work the desk officers were. It really did seem that the field spooks took the risks for granted. It was only when those unused to it faced danger that the reality kicked in. What they did was dangerous. She glared at the image of the woman on the screen that Dimitri had pointed out earlier.

"Anna Louise Dennis" Tariq stated. Ros nodded "Ok that was where she was five minutes before the car blew up. Wanna know where she went after that?"

"Yes"

"No problem" Tariq ran the footage again as Dimitri stared.

"Good boy Tariq" A hint of a smile crossed her face as Tariq beamed.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth couldn't look at Harry as they both waited for Doctor Brown. She had insisted she was fine to keep working on the Grid. After everything she could expect a little abdominal discomfort. Harry had taken no notice of her and insisted she saw the doctor. Ruth stared at the floor as she tried to keep her expression neutral. Harry could see the pain in her eyes, whatever she said.

"Ruth, how long?"

"Not long" Ruth smiled slightly. "I'm fine Harry. Just a twinge now and again"

"Looks more than a bloody twinge Ruth"

"Harry" She shot him a warning look as she leant forward and gripped her abdomen. Harry took her hand as she did her best to keep her composure.

"Oh my God Ruth" He let her grab his hand as she waited for the wave of pain to pass.

"I'm ok" She gasped.

"Bloody hell Ruth. Will you stop saying that when you obviously are not ok!" He snapped as Dr Brown walked in the room. The doctor looked at his notes and sighed. He was well aware of Section D and the knack they had of getting in to trouble. The fact that this time it was a desk officer there was a little surprising.

"Ruth? Last time I saw you, you were dead" He shook his head as Ruth turned to him.

"I got better" Ruth winced as she grabbed Harry's hand. Harry rolled his eyes.

Dr Brown chuckled to himself as he read her file. "Ruth, according to this you spent New Years Day on a life support machine. You had a cardiac arrest at one point. Yet you signed yourself out of hospital against medical advice" Ruth nodded as Harry stared at her.

"Have you taken any pain killers?"

"Paracetamol an hour ago" She watched as Harry closed his eyes.

"Pfft!" The doctor checked her notes again "Allergies?"

"Just erythromycin"

"Right, ok I'm going to give you a shot of voltorol and then examine you if that's ok" Ruth nodded as he opened the drug cupboard. "Is there any possibility you may be pregnant" He asked innocently. Harry met Ruth's eyes as she tried not to cry. She had never seen him so quiet.

"No" She sighed "No chance at all" Ruth winced as the needle hit the skin on the thigh. She hated needles and squeezed Harry's hand tighter as the metal pierced her skin. Harry wondered if she had broken his fingers but decided now was not the time to mention it.

"The locum doctor, Dr Wilson examined you yesterday. Said in your notes that the wound from your Laporotomy was healing nicely. May I see for myself? If you'd just lie down on the bed" Ruth nodded as she swung her legs carefully up on to the bed. Harry looked away. He hated seeing Ruth hurt, especially when there was nothing he could do about it.

"Ectopic pregnancy wasn't it?" Dr Brown sighed.

"Yes" Harry snapped. He felt completely useless.

"Sorry, but how long is this going to take? I have to get back to the Grid" Ruth watched as Harry closed his eyes.

"Ruth" Harry almost sobbed the name out.

"Harry, we are at full stretch. Dimitri is injured, Ros on maternity leave and Malcolm and Zaf in hospital what do you expect? I can't be ill. I don't have time to be"

Harry looked away. "You don't have to push yourself Ruth"

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Dr Brown looked at Ruth "Harry would you step outside please. I think it will be easier for me to examine Ruth if you waited outside" Harry was about to protest when Ruth sighed.

"Go back to the Grid. I'll be fine. Ros needs you there" She held his gaze a few seconds longer than she needed to.

"They can manage Ruth"

"Harry, please"

"Ok call me as soon as you are finished here?" Harry watched as Ruth smiled slightly. The doctor cleared his throat as Harry and Ruth met each others eye. Harry looked away first as Ruth smiled. He turned and walked out the room, closing the door behind him and resting his head against it. _She has to be alright. She just has to be. _Harry took a moment to get his emotions under control before walking back down to the Grid.

Ruth returned her attention to the Dr as he pressed a hand on her lower abdomen. She couldn't suppress the wince as he pressed a little harder.

"Painful?"

"A little" Ruth screwed her eyes shut.

"Sorry"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam ached in places he forgot he had. But he had to get back to the Grid. He smiled slightly as he thought of Carrie. She at least understood that he had to check on Tariq and let the others know how Zaf and Malcolm were. She hadn't liked it but since Zoe had also stated she was going back to work Carrie had seemed happier. He didn't look at any of the team as he walked straight towards the kitchen.

"Oi Reynolds!" Dimitri called as Zoe walked towards Ros.

"Yeah?"

"How are they?"

"Zaf is Zaf" She blushed a little as she spoke. "He wants to get back here. Malcolm is sore but I think he'll be ok. They are a bit worried about him though. He was out of it longer than the other three" Zoe looked away briefly as Adam emerged from the kitchenette.

"Tougher than they look" Adam's face was like stone as Ros nodded once. The same look mirrored on her own face. She was livid. Adam looked away, he suddenly felt sick as he remembered the way Malcolm had laid motionless on the tarmac.

"Thank God" Harry muttered as he walked back in to the Grid.

"Harry" Ros watched as he turned to the team.

"We are currently running short staffed. These jokers are making us all look like idiots. It ends now!" He barked as Ros and Adam exchanged glances. They were used to Harry's rages. They were rarer these days but when they happened the roof of Thames House threatened to blow apart. His tempers were as legendary as the Grid.

"We identified Anna Dennis as the bomber" Dimitri stated as Zoë's face fell.

"Anna?"

"Yup"

"I want her in the interrogation room before we go home for the night" He glared "Hugo James? The other jokers? We have two people in the hospital, Beth and Dimitri were nearly killed and one arson attack against the team all ready. People have gone after us before. They were unsuccessful, see to it these idiots are too" He walked into his office and slammed the door.

Tariq glanced at Zoe who shook her head slightly. Tariq turned back to his keyboard. Zoe closed her eyes before turning to Adam.

"I have an address for Anna Dennis" Zoe watched as Adam nodded

"Fancy going for a drive then?" He smirked.

"Yeah why not?" Zoe grabbed her jacket and followed him back out the Grid.

Ros folded her arms as she walked across the Grid. Harry was in his office glaring at the endless pile of reports that were across his desk. She walked in without knocking as Harry looked up.

"How many times!" He stopped as he realised it was Ros that had walked in.

"You planning on buying me a cow bell too Harry?" She sat in the chair opposite his desk "How's Ruth?"

"Ros, we have an active terrorist threat. A concerted attack on us."

"I know, it's the second time I haven't been able to get my statutory maternity leave because someone wants to kill me. Its getting repetitive" Ros watched as Harry smirked. "How is Ruth?"

"I don't know Ros, I just don't know" He felt like crying but he would never break down in front of anyone else. He barely had in front of Ruth. Ros held his gaze.

"Talk to her"

"I try Ros. I try until I am sick of it. She pushes me away"

"Push back" Ros stared at him.

"Maybe I'm too old Ros. Maybe I should just walk away from all this? Leave you in charge" Ros shook her head.

"Now" Ros stood up and rested her hands on the desk in front of her. "I never did like this self pitying crap. I know you are worried sick about Ruth. I know she keeps things from you because she doesn't want you to worry. We need you both here, both with your minds on the work. If you cant do that Harry then its not just Ruth you are putting at risk. Its all of us. I know you are pissed off with me for getting Ruth out the hospital but she was going to get the bus. Maybe a lift was the better option" Ros watched as his face turned a funny shade of red.

"I hope Ruth is ok, I really do but until she realises the problem she isn't going to get herself sorted out. If she didn't see the need for the doc after she collapsed on Zaf then maybe you carting her up to the doc did some good" Ros closed her eyes. She suddenly realised she had put her foot in it.

"She collapsed on Zaf"

"Adam and Zoe have gone to arrest Anna Dennis"

"She collapsed on Zaf"

"Yeah"

"She didn't tell me"

"Harry, do I look like a marriage counsellor? Talk to her" Ros turned and left the office as the Pod doors whooshed open. Dr Brown walked across the Grid as Ros narrowed her eyes. It was well known she hated the funny little man.

"Harry?"

"What?" Harry felt his heart turn to ice as he realised the doctor hadn't brought Ruth back to the Grid.

"Ruth is in my office. I suggest you follow me. I can see things are hectic here but she needs you now" Dr Brown walked away as Harry closed his eyes. In seconds he was walking back in to the Med Bay, just a floor above the Grid. The office was empty.

"She was here" Dr Brown turned as Harry nodded.

"Well she isn't now"

"No"

"What did you say to her?"

"That's between me and my patient Harry. You know that" Harry snorted before he marched out of the Med Bay. He just hoped his hunch was right and he knew where she was. If he was wrong he had no idea what would become of them.

**A/N Will he find her? Will they be ok? More Lucas, Beth and the others next time. Will Adam and Zoe arrest Anna? Thanks for all the reviews so far. Hope to finish this soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine. Not an M rated chapter but definately more mature than my usual fare. No violence but some remembered by Ruth. I do not intend any offence but if offended by ever so slight adult content please skip this.**

**Rooftop Communication**

Ruth stared out of the London skyline. She had to admit the painkillers were fantastic. She hadn't been completely pain free since New Years Eve. She touched the small boxes in her pocket, grateful that Dr Brown had given her some painkillers and some strong antibiotics. It just meant she was right, a simple infection more than likely in the scar tissue which did play up occasionally. _Adhesions _she sighed. _Trust me to get adhesions from scar tissue. _She leant on her arms as she let the cool night air surround her. _I'm ok, how I don't know but I am going to be ok. _She glanced down at the cars below, wondering whether she could risk another few minutes or if she should go straight back to the Grid.

"Ruth" She closed her eyes as she heard him say her name. She knew he was there. She always did. A pang of guilt washed over her. She hadn't called him when the doctor had finished examining her. She smiled as he said her name. No one else said it quite the way he did.

"Hi" She sighed as he stood next to her and looked out over the city. It was obvious he wasn't going to say a word.

"Harry, I should have called. I just needed some air first that's all" He nodded as Ruth turned to face him. She smiled slightly as Harry hung his head. "I should have called you. I'm sorry"

"It's ok" He sighed "I'm getting used to you thinking you can face everything on your own. I mean you don't need me" He stepped back as Ruth shook her head.

"What?"

"I know you don't like to talk about your feelings but for Christ sake Ruth! This is us! You and Me! If something happens to you then it happens to me. Don't you see that! If you can't have children, then I can't have children. Don't you dare say I already have two. I know that, and I love them both. And Charlie but you don't get it do you? You just don't get it! A bloody Intel analyst and you can't see what is in front of you"

Harry shook his head and began to walk away. Ruth stared at him open mouthed. The last time he had raised his voice to her was when they had argued the day Charlie was born. She knew she was loosing him. Her own fears were pushing him away. He would leave her. He didn't want to but there was only so much rejection a man could take.

"Harry please?" She yelled as he turned to face her. She walked up to him and rested her hand on his tie, effectively anchoring him to the spot.

"What Ruth? I know you were upset after I left. Dr Brown came to find me. He said you needed me" Harry watched as she nodded.

"I always need you Harry" She sighed as he covered her hand with his larger one "I love you, you idiot"

"Oh great. I'm here to be insulted now" Harry watched as Ruth smiled slightly.

"Sorry"

"Ruth, that threat I made about Tring still stands"

"It's an infection. He gave me painkillers and antibiotics. Metronidazole and Flucloxacillin" She watched as he seemed to be physically relieved. "I cried because I thought it was something else. Remember I told you my aunt, on my dad's side died young? She had ovarian cancer. She was 40." Ruth sighed.

"It was almost twenty years ago"

"I've always been terrified of it. I thought" Ruth closed her eyes. "I thought after everything with the baby that I was going the same way as my aunt. I'm 40 this year too. I just didn't want to scare you"

"Oh God Ruth" He pulled her into his arms as she hugged him.

"Adhesions, the scar tissue has got infected and stuck itself together" Ruth watched as Harry winced "My history of loving the ventilator as you put it means they wont operate unless they have to. Antibiotics first"

"Ok" Harry hugged her "You're going to be ok"

"No" Harry paused as she stared at him "I'm not going to be ok. Not without you"

He hugged her to him as if his life depended on it. She wrapped her arms around his waist before kissing him senseless. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. _She's ok, she's going to be ok. _She bit her bottom lip as he brushed the hair away from her face. She had no idea, she had thought she was a better actress. She caught the hand that rested on her cheek in her own.

"What have I done to you? Oh Harry" She brushed a stray tear away from his cheek as he gulped back a sob. He didn't notice the air around them had changed. It was much colder than when he had ventured up to the roof. His thin blue shirt did nothing to stop the goose bumps that were erupting on his skin. Ruth held his gaze.

"I cant do this Ruth. I cant stand not knowing. I never knew you were worried about it being that. I didn't know you collapsed on Zaf until Ros let it slip"

"Ros never lets anything just slip. How did she know?"

"Does it matter?" Ruth shook her head as Harry closed his eyes.

"I wont be fine without you Harry. I was just scared"

"You are not loosing me Ruth. I sometimes feel that you don't want me at all" Harry's voice was almost a whisper.

"I know that feeling" Ruth sighed. "God we are such a pair" she shook her head as she smiled slightly.

"You think I don't want you? You think I don't need you? My God Ruth"

Ruth held his gaze. She saw everything in his eyes as he dipped his head. The sky erupted as rain exploded around them. The water droplets almost drowned out all other noise as they hit the roof. Ruth didn't feel the cold or the rain soaking her clothes as Harry poured everything he felt in to the kiss. She pulled him tighter to her, wishing she could get closer still. She wished they were anywhere else but at Thames House. She sighed into the kiss as she felt Harry back her to the wall. The slight shelter of the doorway kept her partially dry. She sighed into the kiss as Harry's hand slipped under her blouse.

"Harry?" She pulled back as she gasped for air. Harry continued his assault on her senses, running open mouthed kisses along her jaw line. He had intended to scream and rant at her. To make sure she knew how scared and worried he was, how rejected he felt. This was an unexpected turn of events. He turned the passion he had for arguing for another way of making his argument.

"Harry?" She ran her fingers along the hair at the nape of his neck as she felt him abandon her skin and rest his forehead against hers. He was breathing as heavily as her. Smiling she watched as he regained his composure.

"Don't ever think I don't want you Ruth. Don't ever ever think I don't need you" His voice rasped in her ear as felt his words in her ear as well as heard them. The pain in her abdomen suddenly resurfaced as she dragged a lungful of oxygen in to her lungs.

"Ditto" Ruth smiled as a flash of confusion crossed over his face.

"You've been watching that bloody film again" He rolled his eyes as she rested a hand over his heart. "Just remember he leaves in the end. I'm not going anywhere"

"You better not Harry. I love you" Harry closed his eyes as he let her words wash over him. Both were snapped back to reality as their pagers bleeped.

"Adam made the arrest. Anna Dennis is in the cells"

Ruth straightened Harry's tie and pulled her own clothes back in to shape. Harry smirked, knowing that he had to go back to the Grid. He stepped back from Ruth as the rain continued.

"You are soaked" Ruth shook her head, realising at the same time she was just as wet. He nodded.

"Ah that's why you're the Intel Analyst" She rolled her eyes. "I think we may have to finish this discussion later" Ruth took his hand.

"Yes Harry. You should never let things go unfinished." She winked as they walked back to the Grid. Harry began coughing at her words as Ruth turned and raised an eyebrow. "Another reason I was upset, something Dr Brown pointed out"

"And that would be?"

"All the scar tissue didn't stop me getting pregnant. It stopped me staying pregnant. For a little while my body beat the odds. For a while _he_ was wrong. For a while despite everything Robert did I was the won that won" She sighed as Harry hugged her to him. The fight he had missed so much was back. His Ruth was back and for the first time since he didn't know when he thought they were happy. He was happy. He buried his head in her hair for a moment as Ruth smiled at him.

"He didn't win. We did. Not the war but maybe the battle? He beat me up to such an extent he could have killed me as well as Chloe. Well, I'm still here. He cant win anymore" Ruth kissed Harry's neck as she lifted her head and watched him smile.

"We have to go back to the Grid"

"Yes we do" She answered before leading him in to the corridor that would take them back to the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth and Lucas walked in to the Grid together as Ros left the kitchenette and crossed to him. He smiled slightly as she approached.

"You ok?" She saw how tense he was. His slight nod before handing Tariq his mobile said more than words ever could.

"Tariq, can you analyse this? See where the last call came from?"

"Sure" Tariq took the phone, rubbing his sore neck as he crossed to his own desk.

"Lucas?" Ros rounded on him.

"Crank call. Sugarhorse will rise again. No one threatens my family Ros" His voice dropped menacingly low as she touched his fingers as they lay on her desk.

"I love it when you are masterful" Ros smirked.

"Ros I am serious" He held her gaze "Connie died in front of us. You and I were the last people to see her alive. Hugo is coming after the people we care about. He knows how close you and Malcolm are, how long you and Zaf have been friends"

"I'll call Carrie, send a car to get her and Adam's mum. Get the kids here"

"Good idea" He turned her hand over and linked their fingers together, gently rubbing her palm with his thumb.

"This case is really getting to you isn't it?"

"I just want it over with" Ros nodded.

"Then lets see what Anna Dennis thinks she is playing at" Ros watched as Zoe

shook her head.

"She knows me. She was the asset I talked to earlier" Zoe shrugged "Well not an asset but I went to her for information. I'd like to be the one to interview her"

"No way" Ros looked down her nose at her. "After that bit of information I'd take my Amy into the interview room rather than you"

"Ros"

"No, Lucas you and Adam interview her. That way at least we will have something we can face in court. Zoe what the hell was you thinking?" Lucas nodded before sending a sympathetic look towards Zoe. Ros walked away from the pair and picked up her phone. It was then she saw Harry and Ruth walk into the Grid. She smiled slightly as she realised how tired and slightly dishevelled the pair looked. She also noticed they looked decidedly happier as Ruth sat at her desk. Harry whispered something in her ear as she blushed profusely.

"Say nothing Rosalind" Ruth muttered "Just say nothing" She couldn't help but smile as Harry stepped past her into his office. Her head snapped back to Ruth as he past her.

"Was he just whistling?"

Ruth shrugged her shoulders and bit her bottom lip, trying to force her poker face back into place as she stared at her computer.

**A/N fluffy enough? Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Bad Memories**

Harry stared at the file in front of him as he tried to keep his composure. He couldn't help but think about what had happened on the roof. _She is ok, she will be ok and for some unknown reason she wants me as much as I want her. Bloody hell Pearce how did you get so lucky? _He smiled to himself as he thought about the passionate kiss on the roof. He definately had to finish things when they got home. He would be unable to do anything else. _Bloody hell, if Beth hadn't paged me! _He shook his head as he looked up to see Ruth watching him. She blushed immediately before looking away. _And to think I thought she was sweet on Tom when she had first joined us. _He returned her smile as he turned back to his files. _Tom definately had a thing for her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked alongside Adam as they reached the Interview Room. Adam glanced at his friend, aware that while Lucas was always quiet he was worried that he was more quiet than usual. The dark haired spook was even more menacing than usual before an interview. For a moment Adam wished Zaf was there with him instead. He had a feeling the charm offensive would be much more effective than the mood Lucas was in. Zaf was nothing but the ultimate charmer. Lucas was still trying to suppress the anger he felt since retrieving the voice message three hours earlier.

"How do you want to play this?" Lucas spoke for the first time since they had left the Grid.

"Lucas, by the time we get out of that room I will know the location of Hugo James and the next bomb. Their Russian friend is also going to be expecting a visit from us" Adam turned to him. A ghost of a smile crossed his face.

"You up for this?"

"She visited Carrie, looking for Emma the same day her house is burnt down by an arsonist. Beth and Tariq are lucky to be alive and you get a message threatening you and Ros. I am more than up for this mate"

"She's Zoe's ex sister in law" Lucas sighed. He knew the petite brunette was feeling guilty enough as it was.

"Yeah" Adam sighed "Zoe's taste in men has dramatically improved. Dont tell Zaf I said that" He shook his head, remembering their trip to Newcastle almost a lifetime ago. He knew Zoe was not stupid but he had no idea what she had seen in her ex husband. The man was a moron as far as Adam could see. He understood why Danny had disliked the guy so much. Briefly he wondered if she would ever have looked at Will had Tom stayed around. He shook his head as he looked at Lucas.

"So?"

"So she's a suspect in a bombing campaign on the UK mainland. We do what we always do. We take her apart" Adam stared at Lucas as he nodded.

"Sounds a plan" He pushed the door open as Adam walked into the room.

xxxxxxxx

Dimitri flexed his shoulder and winced as he placed the coffee mug in front of Beth. She smiled slightly as he sat next to her. It was clear they were all exhausted. Ros closed her eyes for a moment before she turned back to the computer screen. The case was going badly. Too many people had been hurt. She was angry but knew that none of the team would be in any state to stop the next attack if they were exhausted. Caffine and adrenaline only worked for so long. She sighed. More than anything she missed the kids. Carrie and Eleanor were on the way but even knowing that made her feel sick. New Wave knew them. _Hugo James knows too much about us. He's done his research. Now it's left us playing catch up. _She looked away from the computer as she saw Beth and Dimitri talking quietly.

"Beth" Ros walked across to her.

"Yes Boss?"

"If Hugo James was adopted at birth, grew up and had a sordid little fling with Anna Dennis. Then he starts attacking us. Correct me if I'm wrong but adoption records would only give the name of the birth mother and father in the 1970s. So how the hell would he know her profession?" Ros watched as Tariq joined them. Ruth gulped a mouthful of coffee.

"I pulled his birth certificate and his adoption certificate. Do you want me to have a little look around the rest of the files?" Ruth asked as Tariq and Dimitri glanced at each other.

"Don't leave any traces" Dimitri spoke up as Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"Dimitri, Ruth was hacking into computer systems when you were learning to swim. Don't teach a granny to suck eggs" Tariq rolled his eyes as both Ros and Ruth shot him dirty looks.

"Yes Ruth. Be careful. Anything on Anna Dennis and the Russian bloke they have taken up with should help. Dimitri, you and Beth get over to the cousins. They had the first run in with these idiots. See what our friendly liaison officer has for us" Ros turned as the pod doors whooshed open to allow Carrie, Eleanor and Zaf to walk in. Emma held Zaf's hand as Carrie and Eleanor carried the younger children. Wes looked as if he was asleep on his feet.

"Zaf!" Ros rolled her eyes as she walked towards Carrie and took Amy from her arms. Amy opened one bleery eye before going straight back to sleep. Zaf shrugged his shoulders as Emma ran to Zoe.

"You were supposed to be in hospital overnight" Ruth shook her head.

"I know" He tried his best charm smile as Zoe sat Emma on the chair next to her. "Hospitalised in the course of my duty. Again. Do I get so much as a bunch of grapes? Anyone would think you didn't care." He sat down in his chair as Ruth rolled her eyes. Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Zaf what are you doing here?" Ruth was pleased he was back but she knew he should still be in the hospital.

"You, Ruth Pearce are a fine one to talk" He flashed her his best charm smile as she turned back to her computer. Aware that all the time Harry had been watching them from his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sat opposite Anna Dennis. He couldn't really see how the petite blonde woman in front of him was partitally responsible for the car bomb that had put Malcolm and Zaf in hospital. That she was partially responsible for New Wave and the threat Sugarhorse was now posing. He watched as Adam leant on the table. The interview would take the usual pattern as far as Lucas could see. Adam would try the charm offensive before taking things to the next level. The thin blonde woman smiled slyly as Adam held her gaze.

"You know why you are here"

"Do I?"

"Anna Dennis, 36 years old. Daughter of Teresa and Michael, older sister to Will and Neil. Married an Investment Banker. No children, one extra marital affair oh and two parking tickets" Adam sighed as he pushed the piece of paper towards her. "So far so boring"

"I slept with a man who wasn't my husband. Hardly an arrestable offence"

"In this country" Lucas sighed. Anna dipped her head in aggreement.

"What is an arrestable offence Anna" Adam sighed "Is trying to bomb the New Years Eve celebrations in London on Dec 31 2010. What is also an arrestable offence is belonging to a terrorist organisation. You see Anna, we know alot about you. We know more than you think we do"

"Nonsense" Anna laughed. The tension was visible around her well made up eyes.

"Is it? Tell us about Hugo James. How did you two meet?" Lucas sighed. It seemed he was going to take on the good cop whereas Adam was most definately the bad cop.

"I don't have to tell you anything"

"True" Adam laughed "She doesnt"

Adam got up and walked to the door as Lucas pushed his chair back. He nodded in aggreement as he got to his feet. Anna watched as both men walked to the door. The guard began opening the door when she stood up. Adam turned back to her.

"Anna, you are in this up to your neck. We arrested three members of New Wave on New Years Eve. All are now in custody waiting to go to trial. All will be convicted under the Anti Terrorism Act. It's in your best interest to tell us what you know about Hugo James, Gregor and New Wave"

"You don't know what you are talking about" She stuck her chin in the air. Lucas and Adam exchanged glances. Both knew they were winning.

"No?" Lucas sighed "We'll just have to see what Peter says about that" The door closed behind them as Anna glared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf drank his second coffee as Beth and Dimitri returned to the Grid. The meeting at Grovsner Square had done nothing to shed any light on the whereabouts of the men they wanted to talk to. Zaf smiled as he saw Beth slump in her chair. She looked exhausted.

"Ok?"

"Yeah" She smiled "You?"

"Bit sore. I'll live. I always do" He flashed a charm smile at her as Zoe and Dimitri joined them. Zoe rested a hand on Zaf's shoulder. She still felt guilty for talking to Anna. It had prejudiced the case, personal feelings had clouded her judgenment. She had always disliked Anna and the feeling had always been mutual. Now she had let that personal dislike get in the way of the work. She smiled slightly as Zaf rested a hand on hers.

"That voice mail Lucas got is a bit worrying" Dimitri sighed as the others nodded "Tariq thinks its a female voice that has been doctored to make it sound elecronic"

The Grid was mostly deserted, apart from the four huddled around Beth's desk. The others were in the Briefing Room or had disappeared from the Grid all together. Beth nodded as she rested her head on her folded arms.

"Anna?"

"Maybe" Zaf sighed. "She knows you Zoe, so maybe she's exploiting that link?"

"You think she knows what you do for a living Zoe? I mean my family think I work in Naval Recruitment." Dimitri shrugged his shoulders.

Beth smiled slightly as Dimitri caught her eye. He knew she had never had to lie to any of her loved ones about what she did. Beth was an only child who's parents had died in a car crash the year she had applied to MI 5. She had moved to the private sector to get in to the field faster than MI 5 would allow. She had been determined to forget, or get herself killed in the process.

"The work is hard enough without having to lie" Zoe sighed. Beth smiled sadly as she nodded. Both women looked across at Emma who was curled up and snoring softly under Zaf's parker jacket. Dimitri looked towards Harry's office where Ruth and Harry were clearly unhappy and staring at something on his desk.

"What are they doing back?" Zaf asked as the other three followed his gaze. Beth turned to see Ros walk in from the kitchenette with James in her arms. The baby was wide awake and hungrily drinking his bottle as Ros saw what her colleagues were looking at.

"You _ever _get the feeling we've missed half of what goes on here?" Dimitri watched as Beth nodded and smiled slightly.

"The curse of the newbies"

"Yeah" He let a smile play acorss his lips "Beth Bailey what are you thinking?"

"According to what Malcolm told me the last time Sugarhorse was on the scene all Hell broke loose. He didn't say much but Harry and Ruth nearly died." Suddenly Beth had everyone's full attention. This was something else Zaf didn't know about his best friend.

"If it wasn't for Lucas and Ros Harry would have been imprisoned for treason. Richard Dolby was in charge of the JIC in those days. He believed Connie. It wasnt until Ros found the link to Operation Renaissance and Malcolm proved it that he was released. Only Connie had already murdered this bloke Ben by that stage" Beth sighed "He had this job before me"

"Your predecessor was murdered?"

"Yup"

"Bloody hell, that wasn't in the job description!"

Zaf and Zoe exchanged glanced. Neither had known Ben. The thought that someone had killed one of Section D in Thames House was a chilling thought.

"Anyway" Beth continued as the others listened "Lucas was shot. He was ok. Connie died and Harry was kidnapped before being sold on. Some bloke from the FSB gone rouge"

Zaf closed his eyes. It was a little too close to home. He remembered his own feelings of insecurity and pure fear at being sold on when the Redbacks had got hold of him. Beth watched as both men fell silent. Zoe frowned as she stared at the desk. She hadn't really got to know Ruth before she had been exiled to Chilie. She had never expected the shy Intel Analyst to get involved in anything like Beth was suggesting.

"Harry was kidnapped?" Dimitri prompted

"Ruth was kidnapped too. I don't know all the details. Malcolm didn't tell me. Just that it was a bad time. I don't think they were together in those days. Not properly anyway. He did say that if Lucas and Ros hadn't turned up in time some bloke called Mani would have slit Ruth's throat in front of Harry"

"Bloody Hell" Zaf felt sick. Zoe stared at Beth as she absorbed the horror story her colleague was teling her. The group remained silent as each thought about exactly how dangerous Sugarhorse was to anyone who had any dealings with it. Beth glanced towards the office to see Ruth cover her face with her hands as Harry replaced the phone on his desk. She glanced back to Dimitri as he looked up.

"Something's happened"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N ok not the best chapter but it does set up the next one. Please review. Is Beth right? Did that phonecall mean someting? Will Adam and Lucas be able to get the intel. Is Malcolm going to be ok? More soon. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Mothers and Sons**

Adam walked along the corridor that linked the interview rooms with the lifts. He wanted to get hold of Hugo James and beat the living daylights out of him. He couldn't quite shift the idea that Hugo and his friends had been responsible for the arson attack on Carrie's house. The more he thought about it the more he realised it was a miracle that she and the children hadn't been there at the time of the fire. He clenched his fists as he walked alongside Lucas. The dark haired spook next to him was calmer than he had been when they had gone to interview Anna Dennis.

"We have a possible location for Peter Dennis" Lucas sighed as he punched the lift button. Adam nodded. He saw how angry his friend was and knew it would be difficult for him to control his temper if he left it any longer.

"Adam" Lucas stepped in to the lift as he spoke "If you can't keep it together I'll take Beth or one of the others"

"I'm fine" Adam closed his eyes as the lift doors closed. "It's you I don't understand. You were tortured for Sugarhorse. You went back to Russia because of it"

"I was here Adam. I know this"

"Then why?"

"Connie James is dead. She can't hurt anyone any more. She told me it was her that sold me out to the Russians. But she only told me that when it suited her. Until then she let me think it was a procedural mistake, something Harry had said or done that had led the Russians to me. If she can keep up that pretense then what else did she keep from us all?" Adam nodded as Lucas rested his head against the metal wall of the lift. "What matters now is finding Gregor and Hugo. The Russian is someone I'd really like to talk to"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was exhausted. She knew anymore caffeine would make her jittery. She placed James back in his car seat as Eleanor approached her.

"He's a bonny little man" The older woman smiled as Ros stiffled a yawn. James slept, completely oblivious to the two adults. Amy rubbed her eyes as she saw her mum.

"Mum" She put her arms up as Ros sighed. Running a major operation was easier than looking after two young children. Ros suddenly wanted to cry. Instead she picked Amy up and kissed her cheek.

"Hello you"

Amy curled in to Ros, as if sensing she was upset. Eleanor sighed.

"You need to sleep. Look before you snap my head off I was doing this job before you were even thought of. Well, I was at 6 anyway. Don't raise your eyebrows at me either. I know exactly what my son does for a living. I was at 6 when Harry Pearce was in basic training. Oh Adam will tell you I was a teacher before I became a housekeeper. My son will tell you I was a bit of a rebel, a hippy that travelled to Israel for love and exitement. That was the cover story. It worked too"

"You were a spook?"

"Oh don't look so surprised young lady" Eleanor sighed. "In my day I would have run rings around you and most of the others here. Including Juliet Shaw in her day. Look I am telling you this because I had to give up front line work when Adam came along. Not that I regret it" Eleanor watched as Amy slowly fell asleep in Ros' arms. The night time gloom was beginning to give way to daylight as the dark haired little girl closed her eyes.

"You gave up frontline work?"

"Yes, for Adam. But I was always a sleeper agent. Still am I suppose. It was what happened in my day. If a female spook found she was knocked up there was a couple pf choices. Marry the father and leave to have the baby. Abort the baby and carry on. The third option was to have the child adopted" Eleanor folded her arms. Ros nodded.

"It depended on what you wanted I suppose. Connie was 19 when she fell pregnant. I was 26. Adam was a surprise. Her child was a bloody shock"

"How do you know all this?" Ros sighed. She was so tired that she was certain she was not processing information as she would have done. Her body was not coping with the strain of the job and having two small children. She knew she would never admit it.

"Just saying Ros, look deeper. Connie was a secretary to a Section Head. They dont have them now, too much of a security risk I know. But in those days they were invaluable. They were also bloody dangerous. There were rumours that Hugo Prince was having a fling with the young girl that worked in his office. She did take extensive leave at the end of summer that year. I was on maternity leave myself so I didn't realise she was gone until I became a sleeper"

"Hugo and Adam are the same age"

"Yea" Eleanor frowned

"Both the sons of spies"

"And?"

"It's a link." Ros knew she would have to speak to Ruth, there was a chance the Intel Analyst would find the connection that was just out of reach of her at that moment.

"A few years after she gave her child up I bumped in to her. It was 1986. Adam was with me but he was only about 10 years old. I remember I had taken him to town to meet an asset. Taking a child to the park was a good cover in those days." She sighed "Anyway the Troubles were the main concern at the time. Connie was working for the newly formed Section D alongside Harry and Juliet. My handler was Henry Parks. Of course they were not much more than kids. Especially Harry but I had a feeling Connie knew more about what went on here than any of the others"

"She was an analyst. They know everything that goes on. Cinderella knows everything before the rest of us" Ros smirked as Ruth joined them.

"I heard that." Ruth sighed "Do not call me Cinderella"

Ros closed her eyes as she remembered the argument that had resulted in the nickname Ruth hated. She rarely used it for her these days. Ruth folded her arms as she listened to the two women.

"Oh come on Ruth. You've woken up from a coma with some bit of obscure information that got us out of trouble" Ruth shrugged her shoulders as Eleanor laughed.

"What you need to think about it what else did Connie know? She was a traitor for years. She knew people in very low places. Was there a chance she kept in touch with the child? That he is out for revenge?"

"Bit far fetched" Ruth thought immediately of Nico. _Would he grow in to a bitter revenge led man? Would he want to avenge his father's death?After all he had been the step son of a spook. Was that how all the children of spies ended up? Desperate for revenge? _She shuddered at the thought.

"True" Eleanor sighed "Just think about everything. Of and Ros. Get some rest. You are no good to anyone in this state"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched his team through his office window. He knew he had to tell them about Malcolm. It was clear from her body language that Ruth hadn't told Ros and the others the content of the phone call. She was keeping herself together and he knew Malcolm would appreciate that. He ran a hand over his face as he watched the three women. They had to take a break. Even if they were running on borrowed time.

"Ruth" Her eyes shot to his as she heard his voice.

"Yes?"

"Organise breaks. Send Ros first" He watched as Ros narrowed her eyes.

"Ros, I need you on the ball. You shouldn't even be here." Ros gave her best death glare but the effect was ruined by a yawn.

"Mum bed!" Amy opened her eyes as Harry laughed.

"She's right" Eleanor sighed as she pointed mother and daughter towards the Grid. "You heard Harry. He's commandeered some of the on call rooms for you. Bed young lady"

Ros and Amy both glared as Ruth and Harry exchanged amused glances. Amy was a mirror image of her mother.

"Until we hear anything from the hospital none of us are going to get any rest" She watched as Amy nodded as sagely as only a one year old can. Harry sighed.

"RIGHT. EVERYONE" Harry yelled as all eyes fell on him. Beth and Dimitri glanced at each other. "Sarah called earlier. Malcolm is going to be in hospital for a while. He has some broken ribs, a concussion and a hairline fracture of his thoracic spine. He had a brain scan earlier which was clear. He's going to be back with us when his fractures have healed and not before. Ros, Tariq you take the first breaks. Dimitri and Beth, Adam and Zaf Lucas and Zoe in that order" He raised his eyebrows at Ros. "NOW!"

"Malcolm is alright?" She glanced at Ruth for confirmation as Beth could be heard muttering "Thank God!"

"Yes Ros. Now get some sleep before the urge to shoot someone overwhelms you"

Ros smiled slyly before walking towards the Pods with Amy and James in her arms.

xxxxxxxxxx

Beth yawned as she took her seat in the Briefing Room. She couldn't wait to get some sleep and was glad she had been paired with Dimitri. She rested her head on her folded arms as the rest of the team walked in to the Briefing Room. Ros and Tariq were absent but she knew Harry would fill them in on the details when they got back. She smiled slightly as Zoe and Dimitri sat down.

"Keeping you awake Miss Bailey?" Harry smiled slightly at the blonde

"Yeah" She shot him a dirty look as Ruth smiled sympathetically. "Harry are you ever going to tell us exactly what the hell Sugarhorse is?"

The room fell silent as Harry glanced at Lucas.

"Ros told you. A network of spies set up behind the Iron Curtain and across the former Soviet Union" Lucas answered.

"Yeah" Beth repeated "But why was that worth killing Harry and Ruth for?"

"Oh I wasn't here for Sugarhorse" Ruth sighed "I only know what I read in the files. I came back home after that had been dealt with"

Beth and Dimitri shot each other glances. Beth had heard rumours that Ruth had left but she couldn't imagine the place without Ruth. It seemed wrong that the analyst had been missing from her desk. But Beth reasoned it couldn't have been for long could it? Even Adam and Zaf looked slightly perturbed by the idea that Ruth had been away for so long. Ruth began looking through her notepad as the others fell silent. She knew she had said something she shouldn't have.

"Ruth, how long were you away for?" Adam watched as Harry briefly closed his eyes.

"Just under three years" Ruth's eyes were on Harry as she spoke.

"Bloody Hell!" Beth snapped "Where were you?"

"Ruth was working undercover. Now I believe you asked about Sugarhorse?" Harry snapped. Beth nodded once. She had known Ruth had been away for a while. She had no idea it was three years. Adam felt a familiar stab of guilt that he hadn't talked her out of leaving. He knew that Zaf would be the same. He kept his eyes on the computer screen as he listened to the others.

"But?" Dimitri was lost.

"Right, ok." Harry barked "The potted version is this Ruth was in deep cover until just after the death of Connie James"

"Mani took me because he thought I knew something. I didn't. He bought Harry from the kill squad that he had given himself to so that they would stop trying to kill Lucas and Ros. He gave himself in exchange" Ruth bit her bottom lip "The first time he knew I was home was when we were quite literally thrown together" Ruth caught Harry's eye. For a moment it was like noone else was in the room. She remembered the emotions of that dreadful day. The fear and the shear pain at everything that had happened. She had never told anyone that for a long time she had wished Lucas had been just a little later rescuing them.

"Hold on" Zaf sighed "If all that happened after Connie snuffed it"

"Zafar" Harry sighed

"How did Hugo know about Mummy dearest?"

"Good question" Adam sighed "We need to know the answer. At the moment all the information we have on him and the Russian is sketchy."

Ruth got up and clicked a button on the computer as the computer aged photograph of Hugo James appeared on the screen. She waited a moment before explaining.

"Malcolm had the only photograph we had of Hugo aged. This is what we came up with. It is only an estimation using some of Connie's data and Hugo Prince. Even the cousins dont have an up to date image"

"I thought they were watching him when he was in Chicago" Lucas smirked as Dimitri spoke up.

"Ah yes" Harry smiled "But you know what thought did. Anything on our Russian friend?"

"Yes. Gregor has disappeared" Ruth sighed "I spoke to my counterpart in Interpol. He is wanted in connection with various bombings in his home country but also in France, Spain and Republic of Ireland. Quite the gun for hire. I wouldn't be surprised if Hugo hired Gregor"

"A contract bomber? Great" Adam almost spat the words out.

"The fire at Carrie's matches his MO"

"Right, may I remind you how dangerous these people are, I want them safely under lock and key. The sooner the better" Harry stood. The others began nodding and chatting amongst themselves. Ruth hung back until it was only her and Harry left in the room. She bit her bottom lip as Harry approached her.

"Ruth?"

"Um?"

"Are you ok?" He rested his hands on her shoulders. Finally she met his gaze

"Yes, just thinking about when I came back. I was really horrible to you wasn't I?" Harry shook his head and smiled.

"Yes actually you were"

"Harry!"

"Most of it was deserved, no doubt" He pulled her into his arms as she muttered something about him being an impossible man. "What was that?"

"Nothing" She smiled as Harry raised an eyebrow. She knew he had heard everything she had said. Ruth pulled back as the mobile in Harry's pocket began to ring.

"Yes!" He barked when asked his name. Ruth stepped further back to the door.

Ruth watched as he closed his eyes. Two seconds later he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Who was it?" Ruth had a strange feeling she knew the answer.

"Hugo James. He wants to meet"

**A/N Hope to post more soon. Please review xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Come Back Before You Leave**

Harry walked along the corridors of Whitehall next the William Towers. Both were livid but Harry was making a better job of controlling his temper as he walked along. The larger man was clearly agitated as Harry shot him a sideways look.

"How could this happen Harry?"

"Home Secretary, none of us knew Connie had a child. None of us could have predicted what was a relatively minor disturbance on New Years Eve caused by three extremists we believed were working alone would escalate to this" Harry was determined Section D would not get the blame for what was happening. It seemed to him that Section D were bearing the brunt of a lot of things that were clearly not their fault.

"How could people not have known?" Towers was getting more and more frustrated.

"I knew Connie James all my adult life. I served next to her in Russia, in East Germany before the Berlin Wall fell. I didn't know she had a child. The woman was intensely private." Harry glared at the larger man. He knew his boss was part of the reason Section D hadn't been disbanded after the Inquiry in to Albany and the ill fated trip to Syria.

"Yes, from what I have heard she was. Probably what made it so easy for her to be a traitor." Towers almost spat the words as both men reached the lift that would take Harry back to the basement car park where Ian was waiting for him. "So what now Harry? We wait to see if the son of a double agent takes his revenge for her downfall?"

"Connie James killed a young man in cold blood in Thames House. She sold me out to save her own skin and condemmed Lucas to eight years in a Russian hellhole. She brought about her own downfall" Harry glared. For a moment Towers saw the formidable field agent Harry had been. "Hugo contacted me yesterday"

"What?"

"He rang me on my mobile. Tariq is analysing the recording"

"How the Hell did he get your personal number?" Towers watched as Harry pressed the lift call button.

"I'll ask him when I meet him" Harry walked into the lift as the metal doors closed in front of him.

xxxxxxxx

Beth walked through the Grid as Lucas and Dimitri stared at the computer screen. Ruth was working on a link between the failed attempt to disrupt the July 4th celebrations in the States and the attempt to ruin New Years Eve in London. She knew Harry would hate to admit it but they still had very little to go on. Beth sat next to her as she loaded up the CCTV footage from the car bomb that had nearly killed Malcolm.

"They seem to know what we are doing before we do" Beth placed a coffee on Ruth's desk.

"I know" Ruth sighed

"Ruth" Beth rested her head on her hand as she looked at her friend. "You work with Harry"

"I know" Ruth smiled slightly as she wondered what Beth was getting at.

"And you're a couple"

"Yes I know" Beth smiled broadly as she saw Ruth blush.

"So I was wondering does it affect the work. I know you don't want Harry meeting with Hugo James but does it make the job more difficult? Working here with someone when you know?" Beth watched as Ruth printed out something she had been working on.

"I met Harry on my first day here" Ruth sighed "Same as you and Dimitri. We didn't get together for a long time."

"How come?" Beth was genuinely interested.

"He was the boss. I was the analyst. I didn't really do anything else in those days apart from analyse bits of data and help out with requests from Special Branch. I never thought he would look at me twice" Ruth glanced towards Harry's empty office.

"Ruth!" Beth laughed "How would you think such a thing?"

Ruth smiled slightly as she remembered her first day on the Grid. Zoe had thought she was an idiot. Tom and Danny hadn't really trusted her.

"Why are you asking me all this? Something happened with you and Dimitri?" Ruth turned the attention away from herself.

"Yeah, well" She smiled "I met his Mum and Dad on New Years Day. I was pretending to be his girlfriend after that things sort of progressed" She blushed.

"Oh yes?" Ruth held her gaze.

"Yeah"

"And?"

"And I really like him and I have never really liked anyone like that before. You know I was so used to being on my own. I just didn't think I would ever end up with someone, let alone Dimitri. But I love this job too and I don't think I can do it properly if being with Dimitri is going to affect how I work" Beth picked up the sheet of A4 paper on Ruth's desk.

"Look around you Beth" Ruth picked up the coffee mug. "You said it yourself once. Ros and Lucas are married. Zoe and Zaf are now living together practically. Sarah used to be a spook and she is with Malcolm. And there's Harry and me. So do you see any of us unable to do our jobs? We have to put our real feelings in a box until the job is done. When I am here I am just the Intel Analyst. When I am at home I'm Harry's wife. It's different" Ruth tried to explain what she didn't understand herself. Beth nodded idylly as she stared at the printout in her hand.

"You do know who this is" She looked up as Ruth realised her friend was completely oblivious to what she had just said.

"What?"

"This is Hugo James and Gregor" She threw the paper back on the desk as Ruth glared back at the computer screen.

"Yes" Ruth watched as Lucas joined them.

"And this" Beth pointed to the man in the back of the photograph as her voice raised by three octaves. "This!"

"Oh my God" Lucas visably paled as he took the photograph of the desk. "When and where was this taken?"

"Yesterday evening, just before Hugo rang Harry. Wandsworth" Ruth stated as Lucas leant against the edge of her desk.

"Harry can't meet him. Not on his own" Lucas was clearly shaken by the image in his hand.

"Lucas" Ruth narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

"This man here" He pointed at the grainy image "I've seen him before"

"Where?" Beth was now staring at him.

"In Russia. When Harry was taken into custody during the Sugarhorse debacle. He called me. Asked me to go to Russia and get some information. Make sure one of the assets were safe and able to inform the others that the network was compromised. He was one of the Kill Squad that chased me half way around Moscow" Lucas remembered everything of the time when he had met Maria. "Nikoli Darshin, former FSB. He was one of the guards when I was inside"

"And he is meeting with those two" Beth ran a hand through her blonde hair. "This just gets better and better"

"What time is Harry meeting Hugo James?" Lucas watched as Ruth closed her eyes.

"In two hours" Beth glanced at her watch.

"He is walking in to an ambush" Ruth looked up at Lucas as she answered. "They know all about Sugarhorse from this Darshin and they are going to kill Harry" Suddenly all the pieces fit in a way Ruth didn't like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros walked along the cold hospital corridors glad that Carrie had agreed to take Amy and James. She had to see Malcolm. She passed the various doctors and nurses as she made her way to the small private room at the end of the ward. She stopped in her tracks as Sarah opened the door and slipped out.

"Ros" Sarah's welsh accent was noticable anywhere.

"Hello"

"Is everything alright? How are the children?" Sarah walked towards her.

"Fine. Amy and James are fine." Ros froze. She had the sense something was being kept from her. "Sarah? What's happened?"

"Malcolm is sleeping" She ushered Ros away from the room as she spoke.

"How is he?" Sarah sighed, she knew Ros and Malcolm had always been close. She glared at the floor as she tried to work out what to say to Ros.

"Tired. Really tired" Sarah finally met Ros' gaze. "He's on some strong painkillers for his back. Said some things that are probably covered by the Act" Ros glared. She was instantly more worried than when she had set off for the hospital.

"I can't stay long. We're in the middle of something" Ros watched as Sarah nodded. "I just had to see how you both are"

"I'm fine" Sarah smiled "But you are an officer down. Is there anyway I can help?"

"Yes" Ros tried not to snap. "Let me see Malcolm before I go"

"I really am not sure that is a good idea. He's been saying all sorts of things, ridiculous things like your father being the one that killed Colin" Sarah scoffed as Ros froze on the spot. "Its the medication"

"It's the truth" Ros stared at the red haired welsh woman. "My father is responsible for killing Colin. My father. Not me. Let me see him. Please Sarah"

Sarah nodded as she rested a hand on Ros' arm. "He thinks of you as the sister he never had. You know that Ros"

Ros smiled slightly as she nodded. "He's a good man Sarah. The best"

"I think so" Sarah smiled "Well go on cariad, go and see him for yourself"

Ros nodded before walking into the small hospital room at the end of the corridor. She stayed by the door as Malcolm opened his eyes and frowed.

"Ros Myers"

"Yeah" Ros took a deep breath. Malcolm smiled as he woke up properly. "How are you Malcolm?"

"Fed up of people asking me that"

"When are you going to stop lounging around and get back where you belong?" Ros smirked as Malcolm raised his eyebrows.

"Ros, did Sarah tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"My back is broken"

"Harry said there were some broken bones in the thoracic spine" Ros felt a familiar sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Thats right. They cleared my neck and my head. Everything there seems to be in working order. The bone in my back, the vertebrae which is broken needs surgery. They are hoping to do that in the next couple of days. I can't put any weight on my feet until after that. If the operation goes well then I should be back to normal. There is a good chance I may not be running round for a while." He covered Ros' hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Ros tried to take in what she was hearing.

"Those bastards may have paralysed you. Is that what you are telling me? Malcolm?" Ros was furious. She desperately wanted to get hold of those responsible.

"We don't know yet. Three broken bones and only one is rubbing my spinal cord. I can feel my feet but I get alot of pins and needles down my legs. We'll know more when I've had the operation. Talking of operations how are things on the Grid? I'm off the morphine you can tell me" He watched as Ros closed her eyes for a moment. He knew an explosion was being quelled. He didn't know how long his friend could contain her emotions.

"Ok, Ruth is working on finding a link. We arrested Anna Dennis. Harry is going to meet with Hugo James tonight" She saw Malcolm's already pale complexion turn almost transparent.

"What? He can't!"

"Hugo called him. It's set up. He'll be wearing a wire. We will all be there as back up" Ros watched as Malcolm held her gaze.

"You are all going?"

"Full back up. Tariq on comms, the remaining field officers and Ruth" She knew Malcolm knew the routine. They had done set ups like it a million times over.

"Who else knows?" Malcolm was beginning to panic. Ros smiled slightly.

"You, the team and the Home Secretary. No one else. It's tonight" Ros watched as Malcolm sighed.

"Be careful"

"We always are" Ros smirked. "Actually no, if I had always been careful I wouldn't have two children"

"Rosalind I mean it. Be careful. I only went for a quiet drink after work. Beth and Dimitri were only driving home after work. These people aren't just evil. They are intelligent. Harry could be walking into an ambush. With you just a few feet behind him"

"I know Malcolm" Ros stood up "I have to get back. I'll be back here tomorrow. Yes?"

"Please Ros, get some word to me after everything has finished. Just let me know you are all alright" Ros nodded as she kissed his cheek.

"Rest. Just rest. Don't worry about us Malcolm" She slipped out the room as the older man fell back to sleep. Sarah pushed herself away from the wall as Ros closed the door. "Look after him Sarah" Ros watched as the older woman nodded before walking back down the corridor. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf pulled his parka closer around him as he sat next to Zoe in the small black Nissen Micra they had signed out of the Carpool. He had wanted to go for something a little more flash but had been overruled by everyone. He was listening to the others through his earpiece as Zoe watched the navy blur ford transit turn the corner ahead of her.

"Tariq and Ruth have arrived" Zaf nodded as Zoe spoke.

"Alpha's 1 - 5 are you in position?" Ruth spoke calmly into the comms.

"Alpha 2 in position" Zoe stated calmly

"So are we" Dimitri whispered from his position on the bench outside the chip shop. He pulled his woolen hat lower to hide his earpiece as Beth took her seat next to him. For all the world they looked like any courting couple. Beth stared in the shop window, using it as a mirror on the street behind her. Lucas, Ros, Adam and Harry all confirmed their positions as Ruth sent up a silent prayer they would all get out of this alive.

"Is it just me?" Adam spoke quietly as he walked along the road. He was still annoyed that he was not sat in a nice warm car "But is this not just a little too by the book for these guys? A little too James Bond?"

"Adam" Harry warned as he sat alone in the chip shop. He knew he was in Zaf's direct line of sight.

"Sorry but it all seems like somethng from a really bad spy thriller" Adam watched as two women in very short skirts walked by him. He smiled as the brunette shot him a flirty glance. _There was something to be said for running an op like this on a Saturday night._ He thought as Harry suddenly fell silent.

"I have eyeball" Zoe started the engine of the Nissen Micra

"I have audio" Tariq answered. Ruth fell silent as she listened for anything that indicated Harry was safe. She frowned as a distinctly Russian accent came through the comms.

"You are Sir Harry Pearce" The Russian man stated. Harry nodded as the thick set bearded man sat down. "I have been sent to collect you"

"No that wasn't part of the deal." Harry knew he was spoiling for time

"Now it is the deal. You are to come with me or I shoot you here"

"How is shooting me going to help your boss Gregor?" Harry watched as Gregor's eyes widened in surprise.

"I do not care. He has his own agenda for you. Come with me." He narrowed his eyes. "Or do you not see the girl at the counter?" Harry nodded as he saw a girl no older than Catherine buying takeaway.

"I see her"

"You keep delaying me and I shoot her. Dead where she stands. It will be another innocent to add to the list of people you killed" Harry got to his feet. He prayed the tracker and microphone he was wearing remained undetected. Tariq hadnt been around when Connie was at Section D. There was still a chance they didn't know about Tariq's little selection of gadgets.

"I'm coming" Harry walked out of the cafe with Gregor "For your information I have never killed an innocent person. I leave murder to the likes of you"

"Not how my friend sees it. He says to me you killed his mother"

"He's wrong"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth sat in the van next to Tariq as she heard everything Harry had said. Silent tears filled her eyes as she remembered arguing with him about the operation. She hadn't wanted him to go to the meet. She had known something would go wrong. Tariq rested a hand on her shoulder as Adam and Lucas could be heard jumping into cars ready to follow Harry and Gregor. Tariq jumped as the sounds of gunfire could be heard.

"SITREP NOW!" Ruth barked down the comms as a third and fourth gunshot could be heard.

"Tyres" Beth gasped as she saw the car containing Harry and Gregor build up speed. "Someone shot the tyres on our cars. Only Zoe and Zaf are in persuit"

"Oh great" Tariq ran a hand through his hair. Ruth blinked back the tears. She had lied to Beth, she wasn't just Harry's wife at home. It was 24 hours a day. Taking a deep breath she looked anywhere but at Tariq.

"Keep comms open. Unless Zoe and Zaf can get to him Harry is on his own." She listened as Adam swore profusely "Harry is on his own"

**A/N More soon xx (ps thanks for all the reviews. It still amazes me people read what I write!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Plan B?**

Ros looked out over the near empty Grid. She was genuinely worried about Harry but even more so about Ruth. The Intel Analyst had barely said a word since Harry had been taken. She looked across at Tariq who was sat at Malcolm's work station looking through footage from the abduction. He had watched the same piece of footage at least a dozen times. Ros sighed as she wondered when Adam and Lucas would contact the Grid. She really wanted to be out in the field but knew there was no chance she was physically up to the job just three weeks after an emergency caesarian section. Glaring into Harry's office she muttered. "You better be ok Pearce or it will kill her" With that she got to her feet and walked into Harry's office to find Ruth staring at a small white envelope on Harry's desk.

"Ruth"

"He knew"

"What?"

"He went off on his own before. It was how we were thrown back together wasn't it? Harry going off on his own and being sold to Mani. If he hadn't done that there was a chance he would never have been picked up by Mani" Ruth still didn't meet Ros' eye.

"He did it to save me and Lucas"

"I know" Ruth sighed. She had known the story from the first time she had sat with Jo on the steps of the Albert Hall. Jo had told her the whole story, regardless of the restrictions of the Official Secrets Act. If anyone else asked nothing related to hidden Uranium, Russian kill squads and a tretcherous analyst never happened.

"He will be back Ruth. He did this so Gregor didn't shoot that kid in the shop. You know that."

"Why does he have to play thr bloody hero all the time!" Ruth snapped "What is it with you field agents?"

"The job is the job Ruth" Ros knew Ruth was angry, that she was terrified.

"He's dead" She glared at the unopened white envelope. "He's dead. I can feel it Ros. Gregor will have killed him less than an hour after he was taken. It all fits Gregor's MO. He is evil, you read the report. Nicoli is hardly going to be keen to keep the head of anti terrorism alive. Kill him and it put us all on the back foot. Male whatever they are up to easier to get away with if we are all in chaos" Ruth still hadn't met Ros' eye.

"No" Ros almost spat the words. "Harry is still alive. We have had no communication from them yet to confirm or deny anything. Zoe and Zaf were right behind them. We will find him"

"What makes you so sure?"

"We found him before. Harry would never just walk in to anything like this without a plan B" Ros continued to stare at Ruth "You can either get back out there and do your job or play the heart broken wife in here. Give Harry a bollocking later when he's here. Now, do your job"

Ruth nodded silently. She knew Ros was right. It didn't stop her wanting to scream at the unfairness of it all. Believing Harry was dead was easier than thinking he was somewhere out there suffering. It was then Ros glanced at the small white envelope in Ruth's hand.

"Are you going to open that? What is it anyway?"

"Not yet. It's plan B"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was cold. He had been cold before but not like this. This was through to his bones. He stared straight ahead and tried to concentrate on the positives. _Ruth is safe. The kids are safe. I am not in a bodybag in a boot. Thats a start. _He glared as he tried to take in every detail of his surroundings. For some bizarre reason he couldnt help but blame Connie for his current predicament. _She should have told me she was pregnant. We could have helped. I bet thats the reason she turned traitor. I bet it was because Hugo Prince wanted nothing to do with her and the baby. I was a lady's man in those days but he made Cassenova look chaste. Bloody hell Connie, you knew how to pick them. _He glared ahead as the Russian continued to hold a gun at the level of his heart.

"We are almost here. You wish to call anyone? Let them know you are safe"

"No"

"You are a married man no? I saw the ring you wear. You have a wife? A child? A lover waiting for you? I know you spies. You all have people the wife or husband knows nothing of" Gregor watched as Harry narrowed his eyes. He remained silent.

"Harry Pearce. The famous Harry Pearce. He walks the corridors of Whitehall spreading good cheer" He laughed as Harry's eyes snapped to him. The last person to quote that saying was dead. Nicholas Blake had died in the fall out from Nightingale and Ros' father's last great scheme. He hadn't thought he would hear the phrase again. It seemed Gregor and his friends had been watching Section D for a long time. The black Renault Megane pulled into an underground garage as Harry tensed. In his experience underground garages were never a good thing. He just hoped his team had kept on with the work at hand rather than chasing him to God knews where. He prayed Ruth was coping. He knew if the situation was reversed he wouldnt be able to function.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe had kept up with the larger car all through London. Zaf remained silent at her side. She knew he thought the car was too slow but he at least kept his mouth shut on that score. She pulled in to a parking space outside a Bookies in Wansdworth. A larger black Renault had pulled into the private garage opposite as Zaf pulled out his mobile.

"Adam. It's me. We have a location for Harry"

"Great. Back up is onroute" Adam put his foot down as he and Lucas sped towards the address Zaf had given him. Beth and Dimitri glanced at each other as they sped in the opposite direction. There had already been another coded warning.

"You reckon holding Harry in one part of London and sending us to another part of London is a bit of a coincidence?" Dimitri watched as Beth shook her head.

"No" Beth gritted her teeth "Stinks if you ask me. Divide and conquer mean anything to you?"

"Yeah. I don't do coincidences either" He pushed his foot to the floor as Beth leant her head against the window. "Beth?"

"Yeah?"

"When all this is over. Mum wondered if you would come to dinner again? You don't have to. I told her she was being a bit much but she insisted I ask. No Hannah this time. I promise" He didnt look at her as she rested a hand on his forearm.

"Ok"

"Yeah"

"I said ok Dimitri"

"Great" He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he turned the corner. Beth smirked slightly as she watched him smile. _Maybe, just maybe Ruth had been right. Maybe this could work._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tariq threw his headphones on the desk as Ros and Ruth both emerged from the office.

"What's the temper tantrum for?" Ros glared.

"Beth and Dimitri found the bomb. I found this" He pointed to the screen.

"What?" Ruth looked over Tariq's shoulder as he replayed the video footage from Harry's abduction next to the footage of Gregor, Hugo and Nikoli taken from the day Hugo had called Harry.

"Oh God" Ruth felt sick. She couldn't drag her eyes away from the split screen.

"What now?" Tariq glanced up at both women.

"Now" Ros glanced at her friend. "It's time for plan B"

**A/N Please review. More soon. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**On His Own?**

Tariq stared at the two women. He knew he had missed something. Glancing from Ros to Ruth and back again he had the familiar feeling he had missed something. Ruth nodded as Ros spoke.

"I'll contact Adam" Ruth walked across to her desk as Ros leaned across to Tariq.

"Harry was wearing a tracker?"

"Yes"

"Is it on?"

"Yes"

"Do we have the right location for him? I know Zoe and Zaf are on his tale but I want it confirmed by the tracker and bugs"

Tariq tapped a few keys on his computer as he checked the location.

"Yeah, there he is"

"Contact Zaf, tell him to proceed with caution until I talk to him" He nodded as Ros walked away. She picked up the small white envelope from Ruth's desk before crossing to her friend.

"Time you opened this I think" she picked up the white envelope with Ruth's name written on it.

Ruth nodded dumbly before taking the envelope from her. "I spoke to Adam"

"Good. Now open the envelope. I'd like to know what Plan B is"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry is in there" Zoe stated as she stared at the garage. Zaf sat next to her and nodded.

"Yeah, looks like" Zaf glared. He hated to think of his boss stuck in the garage with a couple of psychopaths. He hated to think of what may be happening back on the Grid.

"Gregor will kill him" Zoe almost whispered "If we don't do something quickly they will kill Harry"

"No chance" Zaf answered as the sky opened up and rain started soaking the west London street. "New Year Resolution Zo. No one dies. Not anymore"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat slumped in the chair as he stared straight ahead. The man that was staring straight back at him was disconsertingly familiar. Harry knew in an instant who the young man was.

"Sir Harry Pearce"

Harry glared

"Head of Section D. Responsible to the Home Secretary, The Prime Minister and the Director General of MI 5"

Again Harry said nothing. He knew his own CV. There was no need to contradict someone who could have googled the information.

"Nothing to say for yourself?" The younger man shook his head. "Really? I thought there may be some speech. My mother always said you could talk."

Harry remained impassive. It was a trick he had learned years ago. Physically he was in the same room as the man opposite. In his mind he was only half aware of what was going on. The rest of him was recounting the names of the people he had been in the army with. People he had worked with in Section D and then people who worked with him on the Grid over the last twenty or so years. For a moment he wondered why he had chosen to work in counter terrorism. _Why the Hell didn't I stay in the army? _He began mentally reciting the names of staff on the Grid as the man ranted and raved in front of him. _Henry Parks, Juliet Shaw, Oliver Mace, Jools Silvitir, Tom Quinn, Zoe Reynolds, Danny Hunter, Helen, Adam, Sam, Jed, Malcolm, Zaf, Ros, Fiona, Joanna, Lucas, Beth, Dimitri, Stan. Ruth. Oh God Ruth. I hope you found the note. _He heard the man in front of him cross the room. He was still ranting and raving as Harry became slightly more aware of the fact he was very likely going to be killed. He continued recounting the names of people he knew, moving on the the names and dates of birth of the children and other important times in his life. The time he interviewed Ruth for her job, the time he met her on the bus, her bringing him a coffee in his office the night they actually spoke to each other about everything. The day they got married. He closed his eyes as suddenly a hand connected with his face.

"You still have nothing to say? You still expecting Lucas North to run to the rescue? Still expecting Ros Myers to come in here all guns blazing?" He laughed. Harry shook his head.

"All you will get out of me is name, rank and number. You know that" Harry stared.

"Answer my questions!" Harry felt another hit to the side of his head. He fell to the floor before glaring at the man who had hit him.

"Harry Pearce. Section Chief number 54809"

"You really are more stupid than you look"

Harry raised his eyebrows in disgust. He still had the element of surprise. The man that sat in front of him was undoubtably Connie James' son. But he had neither the insight or intelligence his mother had possessed. He was a thug just like his father. Harry knew he would delight in telling him that later when he had him under arrest at Thames House. Until then he would keep his own counsel. He knew Lucas and Ros were not going to rescue him. He had specifically ordered them not to. He knew he was at best on his own. For now that would have to be good enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth opened the envelope to find two pieces of headed notepaper inside. Harry had labelled one for her and one for the Grid. She slipped the one with her own name on into her pocket before handing the other piece to Ros. Tariq continued to work on the computer, oblivious to what the two women were doing. Ros scanned the note before reading it aloud.

_"In my absence Ros and Adam are to take charge. Ros following your C Section it may be wiser if you stay on the Grid unti the Doctor clears you. That is a direct order. Adam is to run the field with you in charge on the Grid. I want Tariq and Ruth to remain there to coordinate and provide back up for the field officers. Lucas and Adam are not to come after me. If my absence becomes permanent I want Ros to act as Section Head until the DG appoints a suitable replacement._

_The priority has to be find and diffuse the bomb. I want New Wave disbanded. Under no circumstances is my disappearance to become a priority. That has to remain the removal of the threat. Ros I am sorry but you have a meeting with Towers tomorrow at 3. He will want a full and frank debrief of the situation. How full and frank that is I will leave to your discretion. Remember Connie James knew more about Sugarhorse than I did. She and Juliet cultivated the assets more than I did. Nilokli Darshan was a prison guard in Moscow for ten years. Lucas may have come across him. If so, keep them apart._

_Harry"_

Ros dumped the paper on the desk in front of her and smirked. _Cryptic sod _she thought to herself as Ruth rolled her eyes. Both women finally understood why Harry had blatently walked in to a trap. It had very little to do with preventing a young girl's murder in the chip shop and more to do with Harry acting as a decoy. He had wanted to draw out the main players in New Wave. _What better way to do that than to give them a Section Head from MI5? They would be too focused on what he knew to realise his team were not only stopping the attacks they were getting him back too. _She smiled as Ruth nodded. Tariq looked suitably bemused.

"Sly old sod" Ros smiled.

"Less of the old thankyou" Ruth answered as Ros shook her head.

"What?" Tariq was beginning to get fed up.

"I'll tell you all about it when you are old enough" Ros answered as Ruth bit her bottom lip. _Harry had done it on purpose. He knew exactly what he was getting into. _For some reason it seemed Harry had walked into a trap, knowing exactly what he was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe glared across the street as Zaf ran across the road. She was glad the rain had abated a little but was still weary about going into the apparently deserted garage on her own. Adam had called. He was not going to be providing backup. A second suspicious device had been found in Picadilly Circus. He was headed there with Lucas. Beth and Dimitri were the other end of London with the Bomb Squad. There wasn't anyone to help. She sighed as she saw Zaf slip down the alley next to the building as an elderly man walked up the street with his equally elderly chocolate labrador. Shaking her head she sent a silent prayer to the Patron Saint of Spooks that they would find Harry and get back to the Grid in one piece. She left the car and ran towards the elderly man, hoping against hope he would be able to help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas frowned as he stared at the small sports bag under the statue of Eros. "Eros? Of all things" He shook his head.

"Yeah" Adam looked around the busy square. It seemed impossible to evacuate the entire area and diffuse the bomb. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair as he considered their fairly limited options. The rain had at least discouraged many people from leaving their homes. The tourist attraction was still busy but not as crowded as usual.

"Right, no bomb squad. No back up" Lucas gritted his teeth as he tapped his earpiece "Tariq, same set up as New Years Eve. Beth diffused one similar"

"Yes" Tariq gritted his teeth as he looked at the image Lucas had sent him. "Only thing is, Beth diffused a real bomb with Malcolm's help. That is not a real bomb"

"What!" Adam almost yelled.

"Well not as such. Look at the timer. It isnt attached to anything. The thing may be remote controlled though" Tariq shrugged.

"Funnily enough mate, that isn't exactly a comforting thought" Adam almost spat the words out.

"Don't shoot the messenger" Tariq felt Ros rest a hand on his shoulder as CCTV footage of the area flooded the screen in front of them.

"Can you diffuse it?" Ros stared at the picture in front of her.

"Duh, of course" Tariq shook his head.

"Well get on with it then and stop playing sillybuggers. I'd like my husband back in one piece rather than a few thousand pieces" Ros turned on her heel and left him to it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Zaf smiled as he got to the rear of the building. He could see a red transit van in the yard behind the garage. It looked old, rust was evident on the window frame. He shook his head, slightly disgusted that terrorists would use such a old and damaged vehicle. He carefully walked back to the fire escape that was open as he heard Zoe talk to the elderly dog walker.

"Right Boss, lets get you home" Zaf muttered as he pulled his gun from his jacket pocket. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it. Stepping into the garage he wondered why Ros had called backup off. He could only hope he and Zoe would be enough. He crept along the landing as he heard a distinctly Russian accent barking oders in pigeon English. He could see Harry sat on a chair, his back was to Zaf but he could see the older man had been beaten. He could also see he was still alive. His earpiece crackled into life as he closed his eyes. Praying that he hadn't been over heard.

"Not now Zo" He muttered.

Zoe closed her eyes as she walked away from the dog walker. He had been able to tell her that the garage was not used very often but was owned by the bakery across the road. She smiled slightly as she made her way into the building with her gun drawn.

"Ros said the others diffused the bombs" She spoke quietly as she saw Zaf up ahead. He seemed to be staring at something on the floor below them. She narrowed her eyes as Zaf effectively told her to shut up. It was then she followed his line of sight and almost gasped in shock. Her usually larger than life and fairly formidable boss looked beaten. He seemed much smaller than usual, the wound on his head had bled over his shirt as he slumped in the chair. For a moment she wasnt entirely sure he was alive. Glancing at Zaf she could see he was as equally as worried as she was.

"What now?" She mouthed as he glared ahead. Zaf watched her raise her eyebrows before checking his gun was ready.

"You stay here. Fire once you see me get down there. Try not to aim for me though yeah?" He flashed her a cheeky grin as he ran towards the metal staircase. Zoe closed her eyes. It wasnt the first time she had been completely without back up but she prayed it would be the last time. She turned and fired as she heard men below her scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth closed the door to the cubicle of the ladies toilet before sitting on the closed seat of the toilet and pulling out the note Harry had left for her. Half of her didn't want to read what he had left her. The other half was desperate to find out what he had to say. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she unfolded the small piece of headed paper.

"_Ruth, I know you are angry with me. You didn't want me to meet Hugo James. I know that. I also know I am coming home. It may not seem like it at the moment but nothing on God's Earth will stop me from coming home to you. Please don't tell Catherine and Graham I am missing. I don't intend to be away long enough for them to miss me. I will be back. Until then you are the only thing that is in my thoughts. Look after the others for me, keep the Grid going and wait for me my love. I am coming home. All my love, Harry"_

Ruth shook her head muttering "Bugger the Grid" as she shoved the note back into her pocket. Standing she couldn't help but smile, he had known that she would be angry with him. She shook her head as she realised he had planned it all. He hadn't walked into a trap at all. Gregor had walked into his trap. She straightened her skirt as she heard the door to the Ladies open and Tariq call her name.

"Tariq! Get out of here!" She laughed as she opened the door.

"Ros said she wants you back on the Grid. There's been gun fire" He turned on his heel and let the door swing shut behind him. Ruth stared in the mirrors above the sinks.

"Bugger" She muttered and only hoped none of her team or Harry had been hurt.

**A/N ok not as fluffy as I thought it was going to be. That's next time. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer not mine. (any reference to Greek mythology may be completely wrong. I am no expert! Most of it can be credited to GCSE English in 1993 and Wikipedia)**

**Stuff of Legends**

Adam walked back to the car, relieved that a bomb hadn't actually gone off. Lucas fell silent as he opened the car door.

"Any ideas what that was about?" Adam stared through the windscreen as he started the car engine. The sky opened up allowing rain to drench the few commuters that were running past the shops and stalls in Picadilly Circus. Lucas shrugged, his eyes fixed on the floor rather than the rain soaked windscreen. The droplets of water bounced off the glass. Adam stared back at the statue of Eros.

"I dunno. What I know about Greek mythology you could write on the back of a stamp. Isn't Eros something to do with love?" Lucas sighed. "But I bet Ruth will know" He pulled out his mobile phone out of his jeans as he spoke. He dialled Ruth's number on the Grid and tried not to think about the water hitting the glass in front of him. Adam nodded as he pulled the car out in to traffic.

"Ruth, what do you know about Eros?" Lucas started as Ruth answered the phone.

"Hello Lucas" Ruth sighed

"Ruth"

"Eros, in Greek mythology he was the son of Ares and Aphrodite. He wasn't wroshipped much in early Greek mythology but was much later. The Romans sort of hijacked the myth and renamed it Cupid. There was a cult in ancient Greece that worshipped Eros as a fertility symbol. Aphrodite, his mother in some legends was the goddess of love. There is a legend that Eros was always at his mother's side. I am sure it is mentioned in the Illiad somewhere that he was the god of passion, romantic love" Ruth frowned "But always at his mother's side"

"Ruth isn't that just a little Shakespearian?" Lucas smiled slightly.

"I am just telling you what the legends say Lucas" Ruth was in no mood for joking around. She was worried sick about Harry and the others. There had been no news from Beth or Dimitri either.

"Well, you are the classicist on the Grid Ruth" Ruth smiled slightly at his words. It was the first time her obsession with ancient history and the classic texts hadn't been laughed at or seen as irrelevant.

"Yes" She sighed "Harry left a note before the failed meet. You and Adam are under no circumstances to look for him"

"Dont tell me" He almost laughed. "Stop the terrorists first. That is the priority"

"Exactly" Ruth sighed.

"Ok, fine. Adam and I stopped the bomb in Picadilly Circus. You are looking into the connection to Eros. Might be time to go and see if Zaf and Zoe need a hand"

"Its disobeying a direct order" Ruth bit her lip. In her minds eye she could see Adam smiling as he drove towards the one place he was not supposed to go. Lucas hung up the phone before Ruth had the chance to try to talk them out of it.

"So, what did Ruth say?" Adam took the car through the traffic lights on amber.

"Back to the Grid. Do not rescue Harry. Do not pass go, do not collect £200" Lucas shrugged "So where are we going?"

Adam smiled as he floored the accelerator "Harry needs a lift"

xxxxxxx

Ros walked across the Grid to Ruth and placed a coffee on her desk. Ruth ignored the mug and kept reading the text on her screen. "Eros"

"Ruth, you are beginning to loose the plot" Ros leant on the desk.

"Does nobody else here get the connection between Eros and Hugo James?" She shook her head as Tariq raised his eyebrows. Ros glared. She knew Tariq would have no idea what Ruth was talking about unless it involved diodes or IP addresses. She folded her arms and looked at her friend.

"Ruth, I think I had a decent night's sleep last year. Please tell us what the link between a legend from 800BC and that little scrote is" Ros kept her voice deliberately neutral. Ruth closed her eyes for a moment.

"It's been a long time since I read anything of Homer. If my memory serves me correctly Aphrodite was unfaithful to those around her. Her husband inparticular but everyone in general. Remind you of anyone?"

"She was a nasty piece of work then?" Tariq joined the conversation

"But didn't appear to be. She led everyone astray. Like I said I know I wasn't here at the time but remind you of anyone? Eros had a fixation almost on his mother. Again?" Ruth watched as Ros smiled.

"Reminds me of someone" Ros glanced to Tariq "Find the location of anything in London, Hotels, Statues, exhibitions with anything to do with Greek mythology. I think if you do that we'll find where these idiots are planning to strike next. She picked up her mobile as Tariq returned to his computer. Ruth ran her hands through her hair as she realised just because she had found something, curteosy of Lucas' help they were far from getting to the bottom of the case. She tried to push all thoughts of Harry to the back of her mind. There were still people out there that they had to stop, she could only pray Harry was right. That he was coming home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf glanced up to where Zoe was hidden. She was barely visible. Harry was sat with his back to him, slumped in his chair. His head lolled dangerously to the side. For a moment Zaf wasn't sure his boss was even breathing. Zaf closed his eyes for a moment as he realised Harry was still breathing, although he didn't look particularly conscious. He watched as the man he believed to be Gregor walked towards Harry accompanied by Hugo.

"Mr Pearce my friend" He knelt by Harry's side "You seem like a man that can keep his mouth shut. Although I suppose that is part of your job description is it not?" Harry remained silent as his captor laughed.

"I am not sure others on your team are so stoic. For example should your wife be here would she keep her mouth shut? Would she keep your secrets?" He laughed as Harry didn't even register his presence. Harry was mentally far away from what was going on around him. He thought of Ruth and the children at Christmas. Mentally reminding himself that Catherine and Graham were not children. He thought of little Charlie staring at the tree lights in amazement and how Scarlet had been unwilling to go for her walk in the snow. He did not think of the man who hit him so hard he fell off the chair.

"Why did you create Sugarhorse? Did you know back then Connie James would die because of it?"

"Harry Pearce. Section Head. Number 50.." He fell silent as he felt another punch to the side of his head. Zaf watched the whole exchange, horrified yet proud that even then his boss had kept quiet. He knew he would have struggled to do the same. It was then he heard the gunfire followed by Zoe's scream.

"Shit" Zaf muttered as he felt his heart constrict. He prayed it was Zoe that had fired the gun but was acutely aware that he could only see Gregor and Hugo. That meant the second Russian, Nikolai Darshan was somewhere in the building. He pulled his own gun and aimed it steadily at Gregor's head as he saw the man pull a gun on Harry. "No you don't mate" He yelled "I told his mrs I'd have him home by now" Gregor looked up in shock as Hugo stepped back.

"No need for all this is there?" Zaf tried his tried and tested trick of using the gift of the gab. "I knew Connie. She was always ok with me"

"Put your gun down" Hugo yelled as Zaf shook his head.

"Never gonna happen my friend" Zaf risked a step further "Not while you are holding my boss here. "

No one knew Adam and Lucas had arrived. Adam waved to Lucas as he drew his gun. He walked towards the left side of the garage, still in the shadows as he saw Zaf hold his gun steadily in front of him. Lucas nodded as he turned and walked the other way. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Zoe sat on the floor with her back to the wall. She was deathly pale and held her right shoulder. She screwed her eyes shut as she focused on her breathing. Blood ran down her white t shirt as she clutched uselessly at the wound.

"Zoe" Lucas knelt beside her "Who did this?"

"Can't breathe"

"Yes you can" Lucas touched her face, forcing her to look at him "Who did this?"

"Darshan"

"Ok, let me see" He prised her hand away as Zoe seemed to look past him into the ether.

"Danny"

"No you don't. You keep your eyes on me. You do not look at Danny"

Lucas began to panic slightly, remembering how his grandmother had mentioned her husband's name in the minutes before she had died. His father had always said she was going to her husband. Part of Lucas didn't believe it but he wasn't going to take any chances. "You are staying with us Zo, just keep thinking of Emma yeah. She's 5 she needs her mum"

"My baby"

"Thats right, think of Emma" He scooped her up in his arms as she closed her eyes "Zoe!" He hissed "Open your eyes. Open them"

"Sorry" She slurred as she rested her head on his shoulders. "Sorry. Bye"

Lucas ran out the building towards the car. The rain didn't register as the blind panic he felt holding his friend's limp body in his arms took over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth stared at the computer screen as Ros tried to reach Lucas on the comms. He had been quiet too long.

"Alpha 1 come in" She almost yelled "Alpha 2, respond"

"Medics required now" Lucas answered

"What?" Ruth almost screamed.

"Officer down. Repeat Officer down" Lucas spat the words "Zoe's been shot"

"Medics are on the way Lucas" Tariq answered calmly as both women looked at each other "How many casualties?"

"One" Lucas pressed his hand against the wound. He knew there was a chance Zaf could hear him. He hoped he was able to keep a clear head. He wasnt sure he would have been able to in the same situation. "One confirmed casualty"

"Ambulance is one street away. Hang on" Ros spoke calmly as she saw Ruth drain of colour. More gunshots were heard in the back ground. Lucas looked up to see Zaf and Adam half carry Harry towards the car.

"Better make that two casualties"

"ZOE!" Zaf abandoned Harry and Adam as he ran towards his girlfriend. Sirens could be heard getting nearer. Adam helped Harry cross the road.

"What about those jokers in there?" Lucas had cut the comms to the Grid.

"No sign of Darshan but Hugo James and Gregor aren't going anywhere for a while. Gregor is dead. James is restrained." Adam explained as a paramedic helped Zoe on to a stretcher. She was at least conscious and holding Zaf's hand. Lucas leant heavily against the side of the car as the adrenaline left him. Adam watched as the ambulance pulled away. He didn't like the look of Harry but had to admit he looked alot healthier than Zoe at the moment.

"Clean up team required" Adam walked slightly away from the two men as he spoke to Ros. Smiling he walked back to Harry.

"Harry? I think there is someone who needs to speak to you" He passed the mobile to Harry who frowned slightly as took the small Iphone from him.

"Hello?"

"Harry" Ruth almost sobbed his name down the phone, grateful that Tariq and Ros were busy for the moment.

"Ruth" He smiled as he realised what Adam had done. "Did you get my note? I'll be back soon"

Ruth shook her head slightly and smiled. "Yes Harry. I got your note. I'll be waiting"

**A/N It was supposed to be fluffy but the chapter was too long. Reunion in the next chapter. I promise! Oh please review, is Zoe ok? What will happen when Hugo is questioned? Where has Darshan gone? More soon xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer not mine. **

**Back Together?**

Beth closed her eyes as Dimitri pulled the car into the car park below Thames House. She was exhausted and hadn't even realised Dimitri had killed the engine until he reached across and unclipped her seatbelt for her. Beth glared out of the windscreen as she tried to wake herself up.

"Sorry" She muttered as she brushed her blonde hair from her face.

"You ok?" Dimitri watched as she nodded.

"Yeah, tired thats all" She smiled as he ran his finger along her arm.

"Zoe and Malcolm are in the hospital" She held his gaze as he nodded.

"I know" Beth shook her head as she stared at him. He didn't get it. _We were so close to being the ones that were killed. Why can't he see how scared that makes me? _He smiled slightly as she sighed.

"Come on" He opened the car door "Let's see what we missed"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Adam walked through the Pods. Ros looked up and frowned as she saw Harry's heavily bruised face. Adam seemed unscathed but Harry was clearly limping through the Pods as he looked around the mostly deserted Grid.

"Shit" Ros glared.

"Yeah" Adam agreed "Clean up team have been to the site. Hugo is in the cells"

"Lucas?" She folded her arms as she asked.

"Bathroom. He's covered in blood" Adam sighed as he saw the alarmed expression on Ros' face "Most of it is Zoe's" Adam looked at the floor as Harry leaned heavily on Zaf's desk. There was no sign of Ruth and he was slightly concerned that she was no longer on the Grid. Tariq looked up from his computer and ran a hand through his dark hair as Beth and Dimitri arrived.

"The bomb?" Harry asked as Ros smiled slightly.

"Diffused" Beth smiled "Without having to be talked through it I might add" She glared at Tariq who just smirked. She walked across to her desk and poked her tongue out at Tariq as she took her seat. Ros merely rolled her eyes. _Perhaps working here has prepared me for motherhood after all. _

"Yeah, seems we make a good team" Dimitri flopped in his chair, he smiled at Beth as she nodded once. "Any news from the hospital?"

Ros nodded once, her face completely blank of all emotion as she answered the newest recruits to Section D. "Malcolm is in theatre. Zoe is in there too. She has a bullet lodged in her right shoulder. Lost a lot of blood. Zaf said they have given her a transfusion. They are hopeful"

"Thank God" Beth leant heavily on her desk "Harry, shouldn't you be in A&E too?"

"Thank you for your concern Beth, but I am where I need to be" Harry smiled slightly. Beth raised her eyebrows.

"Right" Harry folded his arms across his chest "Home, everyone. Hugo James is in the cells. We've had an horrendous start to the New Year. Go home, get some rest and be back here for 8 am"

"I've put a block on Darshan's passport. Seems the Russians don't want him back either" Tariq shrugged as he pulled his jacket back on.

"Good boy" Ros answered "Why are you still here?" She looked around as she realised the others hadn't needed to be told twice. Harry stared at his feet as Ros touched his arm.

"Harry" He looked up at her, deep in thought, he almost flinched at the sudden contact. Looking around he realised that he and Ros were the only people left on the Grid.

"Ros?"

"You know Darshan is on borrowed time. We will catch up with him and he will pay for what he has done. Just in case you were wondering Ruth needed some air" Ros smiled slightly before squeezing his arm and making her way to look for her husband.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah needed coffee. Even the muck they sold as coffee in the hospital canteen was beginning to look attractive. She dug in her pockets for change as she saw Zaf leaning against the wall. He looked like he had been crying. He hadn't even noticed her walking up to him.

"Zaf?" The young man looked grief stricken as she reached him.

"Hi" He glanced up "How's Malcolm?"

"Still in theatre. They are putting rods in his back to stabalise his spine. What happened Zaf?" Sarah rested a hand on the young man's arm. He tried not to cry as he looked at her.

"Zoe" He almost chocked out the word. "My Zoe. She's been shot"

"Oh God" Sarah bit her lip "Zaf?"

"She lost loads of blood. If Lucas hadn't found her" He closed his eyes "She's in theatre. It's my fault. I should never have left her" Sarah shook her head as she pulled him into her arms.

"Shh now" Sarah soothed as he tried not to cry "Zoe's a strong girl"

"Mr Younis?" They sprang apart as a nurse approached them. "Are you with Zoe Reynolds?"

He glanced back at Sarah and nodded as he waited to hear what had happened to Zoe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had thrown his blood soaked shirt in the bin next to the sinks in the gents toilets, desperate to get Zoe's blood away from him. He had a feeling she was dead and cursed himself for wasting time and not finding her and Zaf sooner. He stood facing the sink with his head bowed over the water in the basin as he breathed deeply, trying to steady himself. It was as much a curse as a blessing to have a photographic memory. He could see the life draining out of Zoe as he carried her out to the car every time he closed his eyes. The images were beginning to mingle with those of Ros after she was poisoned and how scared he had been when she had fainted on the Grid before they had officially got together. He screwed his eyes shut as he thought of little Emma and what would happen if Zoe didn't make it.

"Lucas" Ros leant in the doorway of the gents toilets. She really didn't care if she was caught. It wouldn't be the first time. Lucas was beginning to worry her. He hadn't even flinched when she called his name._ Not another flashback please. Not now. _She closed her eyes as she said his name again. She knew Lucas was barely keeping himself together. Walking up to him and rested her hands on his arm and shoulder blade before kissing his back, she rested her head against his back as he began to relax under her touch. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he sighed.

"Lucas"

"There was so much blood Ros, how can anyone survive loosing that much blood?" He shook his head as Ros sighed. "She was really out of it too. Asking for Danny"

"Danny Hunter? He died when she was away. I knew they shared a flat but he died before I started here and I've been here forever" Ros kissed his bare skin again as he turned in her arms. Ros looked up at him, amazed once again how much taller he was when she was wearing flat shoes. She had been in her flats since she had fallen pregnant with James. She hated it.

"I called the hospital. She's in theatre. Sarah found Zaf, she says the doctors are hopeful. That has to be good. Emma is with Carrie until the morning" Lucas felt Ros' breath on his neck as she spoke.

"Some good news at last" He sighed as she kissed him. He held her to him and kissed her back until the need for oxygen became too much. Ros pulled away as he rested his forehead against her forehead.

"Adam and I will interview Hugo tomorrow. Gregor can't hear anyone else" She kissed his neck "Now let's go and collect Amy and James and go home"

"Ros?" Lucas' voice cracked as he said her name. Ros held his gaze as she pulled back. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you?" He watched as she touched the side of his face, momentarily closing his eyes at the contact.

"Good job someone does" She closed her eyes as he kissed her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth frowned as she stared out over the London skyline. The rain had stopped, leaving the city with an almost sepia glow. The Eros connection was still annoying her, she couldn't quite see why Hugo was making that statement. There was something they were missing. She bit her bottom lip as a wave of pain washed through her abdomen. It was then she realised she hadnt taken her antibiotics. Cursing herself for forgetting she tried not to focus on her abdomen as she waited for the wave of pain to pass. She was worried about Zoe and Harry. Sighing she closed her eyes as she thought about everything that had happened since Christmas.

"Ruth" She smiled as she heard her name. She had been thinking of Harry and smiled as she sensed him behind her but she always knew when he was staring at her. She turned and held his gaze. She tried not to let the tears fall when she saw bruises and cuts that adorned his face. She blinked back the tears as she crossed to meet him. He didn't say anything else, just drank in the sight of her.

"Oh God, Harry" She sighed as she reached up and rested a palm against the bruising on the side of his face. One of his eyes was beginning to close from the swelling and his ribs burned in protest at every movement he made. His face and torso were a patchwork of blue and black bruises.

"I'm ok"

"For a spook you are a terrible liar" She kissed him as he gripped her waist "You should be in the hospital"

"I'm fine, poor Zoe" He clenched his teeth as tried to ignore his ribs. Zoe was the only remaining member of the team from when he had took over from Henry. She was the one that kept Danny out of trouble and looked out for Tom. It had been Zoe that had been the glue that held the team together and persuaded Tom to give Ruth a chance. The thought of her not being in the team anymore made him feel sick. It was just too much. He rested his head on Ruth's shoulder.

"Hey"

"Never should have had that bloody woman on the team. You were gone and we needed an analyst. Adam thought someone who already knew the system was a good idea." He shrugged angrily.

"Don't do this Harry" Ruth pulled back. She held his watery gaze "Save the anger for the people that deserve it, not Zoe, Adam or me. And dont turn it on yourself"

Harry sighed, he knew she was right. He nodded once before pulling her back into his arms.

"I'm sorry. God I'm so sorry"

Ruth clung to him as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Hey" She knew he would never let anyone else see him like this. He held her tighter as she kissed his neck.

"God Ruth" He muttered

"Home Harry" She felt him nod against her skin.

"Yeah lets go home"

**A/n more soon :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Rest**

Harry woke to find himself alone in bed. Panicking for a moment when he realised Ruth was gone he struggled to turn on his side. The bruising on his ribs made every movement difficult. He cursed himself; _I should be the one taking care of Ruth after everything that has happened to her. Christ she nearly died, I nearly lost her and I'm lying here. _He shook his head as he struggled into a sitting position. He smiled as he realised that Ruth had immediately accepted the fact he had chosen to go after Hugo James on his own so that his team could get on with the work. _She just gets on with things, not many other women would just accept it like that. She should still be in the hospital not worrying about me._

He closed his eyes. The darkness of the room made it difficult to see whether it was night or day without checking the time. He was reluctant to move but had to see where Ruth had gone to. He knew he was irrational but he always had the feeling that sooner or later she would disappear from his life for a second time.

"Ruth?" He almost whispered the name as a very distinctive purr could be heard from the end of the bed as the older grey moggie raised his head.

"Where is she Fidge?" Harry stared back at the cat "Where's Ruth? Infact where is Muggles? You two normally come in pairs. The feline version of Adam and Zaf" The cat looked directly at him as if pondering whether he was in trouble for sleeping on the bed. He jumped off the bed and ran from the room as Harry muttered under his breath and swung his legs out of bed.

Xxxxxxxxx

Beth had never been so glad to get away from the Grid. She was exhausted and something Ruth had once said was stuck in her brain. _Every time you get home in one piece it's a little victory. _Closing her eyes she began to think that Ruth had a point. Only now with at least half the team in hospital since the New Year at one stage or another she began to think they were loosing the war. New Wave were probably the most dangerous and most organised group she had come up against in the time she had been on the Grid. Sighing she felt Dimitri move in the bed next to her, clearly as awake as she was. She closed her eyes, trying to hide the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her.

"Hey" Dimitri was immediately concerned. Beth caught his hand and held it.

"I'm ok"

"Beth, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You are making me go soft" She blinked as a stray tear escaped her eyes. Dimitri propped himself on his arm and watched her as he brushed a stray lock of blonde hair away from her face.

"Thought it would be all my fault" He smiled.

"Yeah it is. You had to be nice to me didn't you? Make me care about you" Beth blinked "Then Zoe gets shot, Ruth gets ill and then Malcolm and Harry and Zaf and I just cant help but think. I just cant stop thinking about how I could have lost you in the car accident and how much that scares me"

"Beth"

"And then I realise I've only gone and bloody fallen for you! I know this was only supposed to be a bit of fun but oh shit now I really sound like a girl" She covered her face with one hand as Dimitri smiled at her.

"I think you've been bothering with Ruth too much. Her rambling is really beginning to rub off on you" He watched as she rolled her eyes.

"I"

"Beth you should know something"

"What?"

"I love you too" Beth couldn't help but smile as he kissed her.

"Yeah?"

"Yes"

"Ok then"

"Ok?"

"Dimitri!" Beth laughed

"What?"

"Stop messing about Sailor boy. I'm trying to say I love you but I don't know how" Beth smiled as Dimitri rolled his eyes before kissing her.

"Right Bailey, come 'ere" He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately as suddenly Beth stopped worrying about not getting anymore sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe screwed her eyes shut as the artificial lighting assaulted her eyes. Her shoulder throbbed and she felt sick.

"You awake?" Zaf sighed as she nodded slightly. She hadn't expected Zaf to be there. She couldn't remember him at the hospital at all. She could remember the paramedic and Lucas telling her not to look at Danny but that was all.

"Think so"

"Oh God" Zaf muttered

"Emma?"

"She's with Carrie"

"Oh" Zoe closed her eyes again as she realised Zaf had probably been there since she had been shot. He looked like he had slept in the chair next to her bed. "Zaf? What's wrong? Oh my God it all went wrong didn't it? Harry?"

"Is at home I think, or at the Grid. He's ok" Zaf smiled as he thought of his boss "Tough old sod"

"Then?"

"You were shot" Zaf looked at the bed "I should never have left you"

"Not your fault." She squeezed his hand "It isn't actually that sore"

"The nurse gave you morphine and ketoralac"

"Brilliant" Zoe smiled as Zaf shook his head "Go home and get some sleep. "I'm going to need you in one piece"

"Zoe" Zaf ran a tired hand over his face.

"Because as soon as I get out of here we should go and book that Registry Office" She smiled as Zaf grinned.

"If that's what you want"

"Yep it is"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tariq padded his way to the kitchen. Sleep was avoiding him but he really hadnt wanted to disturb the rest of the family. He stopped in his tracks as he saw his father sat at the kitchen table.

"Dad?"

"Did I wake you son? Sorry" Masood looked up. "Tea?"

"Please" Tariq sat opposite him and yawned.

"Work bothering you?" Tariq shrugged as his father poured his drink. "Look son, I know you do more than work with computers. I see the news and I see the way you behave when things happen. I wont pry, I wont make you break any confidences but I want you to promise me you will be careful. You are my oldest son. I don't think I want to know how this family would cope if anything happened to you" He watched as Tariq nodded.

"I'll be careful Dad. The people I work with. They are the best at what we do" He smiled as he thought of Ros, Lucas, Adam and the others.

"I'm sure they are Tariq" He drank his own tea as he looked at his son "As long as my son gets home in one piece that's good enough for me"

Tariq smiled as he watched his father stare at him. "I think I'll go back to bed"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah smiled as she saw Adam walk towards her. She hadnt expected him to arrive so late at the hospital. He returned the smile as she walked towards him.

"Shouldn't you be at home with Carrie and Wes?"

"Wes is at a sleepover. That kid has a better social life than me. Carrie has gone to see her Mum" He shrugged. "How is he?"

Sarah had always known Section D were close but it seemed they really did close ranks when something happened. They were closer than any family she had ever met. Smiling she bit her bottom lip.

"The operation went well. He's going to be ok. Adam, he is going to be ok"

Adam hugged the older woman as the relief that his old friend was going to be ok hit him. Section D survived once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros stared at the news report on the television. Sky News and BBC News24 were reeling off the official story of what happened with the "incident" in Piccadilly Circus. She shook her head as she fed James his bottle. Amy sat next to her staring at the baby.

"You ok Amy?"

Amy nodded as she watched her mum. Ros had expected Amy to play up a little when the baby was born but was surprised when the little girl seemed to love being a big sister. She certainly had Ros' temper but was followed Lucas for having his patience. She was only 15 months old but was happy enough to share her parent's attention. Lucas walked in as Amy pointed.

"Dad"

"Shorty" Lucas ruffled her hair as the toddler laughed. "Ros are you ok? He knew that the events of the last few weeks were catching up with her. She nodded as James fell back to sleep in her arms.

"I'm always ok Lucas" She avoided his gaze as she spoke. Amy leant heavily on her side as Lucas nodded. He only hoped she was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth stared out at the garden at the rear of the house. The rain had started again and the wind blew the trees and plants in the garden as she listened to mother nature voice her anger. Scarlet was curled up at her feet as she rested her head on her hands.

"Ruth" Harry sighed; relieved she was in the kitchen.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" Ruth yawned. Harry smiled slightly as he took in her messy appearance. Her hair stuck up in places it didn't usually and her nightshirt was stretched over her knee. Scarlet raised her head.

"I was worried"

"No need, Scarlet has been looking after me, haven't you girl?" She smiled as the little dog licked her hand. Harry smiled. The little dog clearly adored Ruth.

"So I see" He stepped towards her. "Come to bed"

"Harry"

"Ruth, it's 2am"

"I know" She smiled. "I was just thinking"

"You do that too much. Come to bed" He held out his hand to her as she stood up and held his hand, letting him lead her back to their bedroom.

"I can't help but think the Eros connection means more than we think. Hugo James is nothing but dramatic. He staged that for something" Ruth let Harry pull her into his side.

"I'll ask him. Tomorrow we'll find out what is going on in that twisted little mind of his" He kissed her temple as she nodded. "I'll take Adam with me. If that doesn't work I'll set Ros on him" Ruth shook her head and smiled, almost feeling sorry for Hugo as Harry led her from the bedroom.

**A/N Just a quiet chapter, not much happening I know but wanted to see what happened to Zoe. More soon? Too fluffy? Please review x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer I still don't own Spooks. Even if I asked really nicely I dont think they would let me!**

**The Prodigal Son**

Adam was not used to being the first person to arrive on the Grid in the mornings. Harry and Ruth were always there when he arrived. He sighed, most of the team were usually there by the time he got himself up and bundled Wes through the school gates. Looking around and shaking his head he made his way to the kitchenette intent on making coffee. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day. Darshan was still on the loose but Hugo James was in the cells. He frowned as he waited for the kettle to boil. It was going to be a difficult interview, almost all the team had known Connie and almost all the team had been hurt by Hugo James. Zoe and Malcolm were still in hospital and a small part of Adam blamed Hugo for Ruth being hospitalised. He knew it was irrational, he knew she had an ectopic pregnancy but it just made him think there was so much stress caused by the man that it had to have affected her.

"Hi" Tariq rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kettle's on" Adam pointed to the small white kettle on the worktop. Tariq smiled as he pulled his mug from the cupboard.

"The lovely Julie keeping you awake?" Adam smirked.

"Nah, finished with her. Too serious." He shook his head and faked a shiver "Wanted to settle down"

"And you didn't want to?"

"What do you think? Nah young, free and single thats me" He sniffed the milk dubiously as Adam laughed.

"It's ok Ruth bought it"

Tariq sighed in relief, there were many things he was prepared to risk but bad milk in his coffee was not one of them. He carried on making his drink as Adam walked back to his workstation. He couldn't help but feel relieved as the rest of the team, including Ruth and Harry were beginning to arrive. Harry walked past everyone as he made his way towards his office. Lucas was talking to Dimitri as Beth walked towards Ruth.

"Morning" The blonde announced cheerfully.

"Hi" Ruth smiled back

"So" Beth blushed "You were right"

"I have been known to be" Ruth turned to her computer screen and smiled "What about?"

"Me and Dim" Beth looked at her friend "I told him. I think we are going to be ok"

Ruth smiled broadly, she was glad she had been able to help. She knew Beth had trouble trusting people but that seemed to be part of the job description for the women of Section D. Beth left Zaf's seat as the field officer arrived.

"Zoe's doing well" He announced as both women looked relieved. "She's going to be home soon. Saw Malcolm too. He's hoping to be back on his feet in the next few days. He's asking about everyone"

"I'll go to the hospital tomorrow I think" Beth nodded as Ruth spoke. It seemed Malcolm was stronger than any of them had given him credit for. Ruth knew he would be annoyed at missing out on what was going on at the Grid. She had a feeling that was one of the reasons his retirement had been so short lived. The office door slammed, causing everyone to look up. Harry was clearly annoyed. Zaf and Ruth exchanged glances as Harry ordered them all to the Briefing Room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Zoe hated the bandages that covered her shoulder and most of her chest. She hated the way they interferred with even the basic tasks like washing and getting dressed. After attempting to get her shirt on for the third time she threw the garment to the floor in temper as the door to the room opened.

"Bad time?" Sarah asked as she picked up the pale blue shirt.

"Couldn't get the jumper over my head" Zoe was on the verge of tears. Sarah nodded.

"You spooks don't make very good patients" She shook her head. "No shame in asking for help. Come on"

Sarah watched as Zoe's eyes filled with tears. She let the older woman help her put her short on.

"Thanks"

"Where is your Mum and Dad? I know Zaf has been here but I haven't seen any of your family" Sarah wasn't sure she had overstepped the mark.

"They don't know about this. They are in Spain for three weeks. I didn't want them to give up their holiday" She carefully fastened the buttons.

"You are their only child"

"Yes, and they have given up so much for me. I don't want them to know I've been shot. It would kill Dad" Zoe explained "But the doctor said I can go home today. Is Malcolm ok?"

"Oh cariad, that is good news" Sarah's welsh accent was more pronounced when she spoke welsh. "Malcolm is doing well. He is going to be just as bad a patient as you. He wants to go back to work"

"Typical" Zoe smiled. "Can I see him before I go home?"

"I'm his fiance, not his jailor" Sarah smiled. "I'll walk back with you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry took his usual place at the top of the table as Ros leant against the cupboard. The whole room seemed tense, as if the stress was bouncing from the walls onto the spooks. Adam folded his arms as Tariq clicked his pen on and off. Ruth sighed before taking the pen from him. She feared for his life as Ros glared at him.

"Hugo James is in the cells." Harry started "Adam I want you to interview him with me"

"Is that wise?" Beth asked "I mean no offence Adam, but he may have been responsible for the fire at Carrie's place. It'll be difficult to remain objective" She avoided Harry's gaze as she spoke. Ros narrowed her eyes.

"Yes" Harry stated "It seems that this man is responsible for all of us being injured in some way. I don't think anyone here can remain 100% neutral when we have all been attacked in some way or another. Adam and I will take the interview. If that doesn't work Ros will replace me"

Ros shoved her hands in her jean pockets. Lucas glanced up at her as Ruth clicked the computer to reveal another picture on the smart board. The picture was clearly CCTV footage from Oxford Steet a few hours earlier.

"Nikolai Stefanos Darshan. 45 years old, ex prison guard in various prisons throughout Eastern Russia and in the former USSR" Ruth began.

"What is he doing here?" Dimitri asked.

"Helping a friend?" Ros answered "It seems he knew Gregor"

"Yes" Ruth answered "Gregor was basically a hired thug. Not the most intelligent man on the Earth but very effective at what he did" Both Harry and Lucas winced at her words. "Darshan was basically thrown out of the prison service when the Russian government wanted to appear more friendly and civilized towards the West. He had a reputation for being a violent and almost sadistic interrorgator"

"Made Ros look an amateur" Zaf smiled at his friend as Ros rolled her eyes. "Ah come on Ros, there is at least one man that sings soprano out there now"

"This man is not messing about" Lucas glared at the screen, Ros noticed how her husband clenched his jaw as he spoke. She knew most of the others, perhaps with the exeption of Ruth and Adam would have missed it. "He was the one man no one wanted to be questioned by. When was he kicked out?"

"In 2009" Ruth answered "Just before Christmas"

"The inmates must have thought it was his present to them. This man is extremely dangerous, sadistic and highly intelligent" Lucas continued to stare at the screen, although in his mind he was six years in the past, with Darshan in the same room as him. He remembered how the skin head on the screen had delighted in 'questioning' him. Waterboarding had seemed like a break after Darshan had finished.

"Not one of the good guys" Zaf narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"Precisely" Harry answered "I want this man in the cells as soon as possible. From 3pm I will be at Whitehall trying once again to defend our honour. It would make a nice change if I could tell the Home Secretary that we have some good news" Harry stood, effectively ending the meeting as Ros and Adam began allocating tasks. It was then the Briefing Room door opened.

"Anyone miss me?" Zoe smiled as Beth's jaw dropped.

"You are supposed to be in hospital" Ruth answered as Zaf beamed.

"Yeah, not the only one though am I?" Zoe held her injured arm as she spoke. The sling and bandaging made her look bigger than she usually did.

"Adam, with me" Harry walked to the door of the Briefing Room "Good to have you back Zoe, I trust Zaf will bring you up to speed"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hugo James sat at the table as Adam and Harry sat opposite him in the Interview Room. The heavy set man glared at the table top. Harry leant back in his seat waiting as Adam spoke.

"For the benefit of the tape. It is 11:05 Thursday 20th January 2011. Those present are Section Head Sir Harry Pearce, Senior Case Officer Adam Carter and Hugo James"

"For the benefit of the tape the man opposite me is responsible for the death of Intel Analyst Constance James" Hugo spat.

"Really?" Adam glared "Explain"

"You know you killed my mother. You and Ros Myers"

"I don't think so" Adam watched as Harry remained quiet. "Connie was a traitor. Working both the FSB and MI5"

"No"

"Face reality Hugo" Harry finally answered "Your mother didn't want you. I knew her from the time I joined the service. I was 21 she was 24, formidable woman but had all the maternal instinct of a prihana fish" Adam couldn't help but smile. Someone had once said that of Ros.

"She did what she had to" Hugo sneered

"So you don't blame her for giving you away? From what we have on you until you found out you were adopted you had a nice life. An ordinary schooling, a peaceful childhood" Harry started "Connie probably wanted that for you. It's what most people want for their children"

"What do you know?"

"I know she was ruthless, spiteful and a traitor. That she sold out a young man and that resulted in him being tortured most days for almost eight years. That she killed a boy in cold blood in this very building. She slit his throat" Harry held his gaze. "She lied to her friends, she destroyed information that could have saved lives" Harry held his gaze. "Giving you away was probably the one good thing she did"

Hugo remained silent. Adam knew Harry had hit a nerve, he pressed home his advantage.

"Gregor is dead. We have three people in custody on remand for the failed bombing at New Years Eve. New Wave is finished. You know something? I don't actually care about your ideology. What I care about is the location of Nikolai Darshan"

"Fuck off" Hugo spat.

"Ok" Adam smirked "I can wait"

"Yeah" Hugo smirked back at him "And how is the beautiful Caroline finding the house hunting?" Harry pushed his chair back as Adam launched himself over the table and pinned Hugo to the wall.

"Put him down Adam" Harry was too calm as Adam pinned Hugo to the wall by the throat.

"He could have killed her and the kids"

"Yes" Harry barked "But put him down. I think we just have a confession to arson"

Adam pushed the man harder against the wall as Harry stood up. "ADAM" Harry shouted as the blonde spook released the man.

"We'll continue this later" Adam walked out the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N more soon. Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks**

**Fathers and Sons**

Lucas stared out over the city as he tried to control his breathing. It had been a while since his last flashback but seeing Darshan on the screen in the Briefing Room had brought it all back to him. He closed his eyes as he cursed his photographic memory. He remembered the shouting, the pain as he took another beating he was too weak to fight back from. _That life is over. I'm a different man now. Back at Section D. Doing my job. A husband, a father. A different life now. _He thought of Amy and James. Of Ros and everything they had been through, the most unlikely couple on the Grid were probably the happiest. He couldn't help but smile, knowing he knew the side of their Section Chief no one else saw.

"You ok?" Ros asked as she stood next to him.

"Yeah"

"You don't look it" Ros faced him. Lucas nodded.

"I will be"

"He tortured you. Darshan. He tortured you didn't he?" It was a statement rather than a question. "I saw the way you reacted when Ruth put his picture up. You don't have to work this case. Go on paternity leave"

"Ros"

"Lucas"

"I'm ok. He is dangerous Ros, really dangerous" He finally met her gaze. "He'd stare at me. Just sit opposite me and stare. It was like he was planning how he could get me to give him information. I never told him anything but I don't think he really wanted me to. I think he just wanted to think up ways of making me suffer, see how far he could go before he killed me" Lucas couldn't look away. Ros' blue eyes bore into her own.

"How long?"

"Seven years. Not constantly but he was there just as much as Kachimov"

"Bastard"

"Yeah, I called him that once. He broke my jaw. Ros I do not want you anywhere near him. I know you can take care of yourself. I know that but the thought of him in the same room as you. It kills me" Lucas watched as Ros stepped closer.

"Don't worry about me. I'm supposed to be on maternity leave remember?"

"Yeah, and Hugo and his friends had to spoil that for us" He took her hands in his as he met her gaze. "This was supposed to be your time, with James and Amy"

"Lucas"

"Please Ros. I know this man. I know what he is capable of. I've been home what? Three years almost and I still see him when I close my eyes. You know me Ros, I'm not exactly the type to scare easily. I never was but this man. You'd look in his eyes and there'd be nothing there. No emotion, nothing. He's evil" Ros sighed as she placed her hand on his chest.

"I know all about the nightmares" She held his gaze "I know what he did to you. I can't think how that must have felt but you won Lucas. You got home" Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist as he closed the impossibly small gap between them.

"I love you" Lucas whispered against her lips as he felt her smile into the kiss. Ros pulled back as he kept his eyes closed.

"I know" She sighed "Lucas I asked Ruth to go through the files we had on FSB opperatives and the prison staff. This bloke is being taken down. He's dangerous."

"Thats why I want you to stay away from him" Lucas tightened his hold on Ros' waist.

"He's going to be more scared of me" Ros straightened up and held Lucas' gaze "Still swimming with prengancy hormones. He isn't going to know what's hit him"

"For the first time in years you've got me feeling sorry for him" Lucas shook his head slightly as Ros touched his face.

"Yeah well, him and his lot destroyed my maternity leave. It's all his fault." Lucas sighed as she kissed him. Even now it amazed him that Ros was so different away from the Grid. He knew he was only one of maybe a handful of people that got behind the walls she had spent decades building up. He didn't know how or why but he was eternally gratefully she had let him in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was barely able to control his temper as he followed Harry along the corridor to the lifts that was going to take them both back to the Grid. He glanced at his boss who had remained steadfastly quiet. Even after knowing Harry for years he didn't always know how to read the older man. It wasn't until they were stood in the lift that Harry spoke.

"I'll speak to him later. With Ros"

"Harry" Adam closed his eyes "Look, back in there"

"You lost it. I know. Why did you think I didn't take Zafar? That man would try the patience of a saint. You hit him before I could. I think I am getting slow in my old age" Harry watched as the younger man glared.

"It's just" Adam sighed "If Carrie and the kids had been there" Adam stared at the floor.

"I know" Harry held Adam's gaze. "Just don't make the same mistake that I did"

"Harry?" Adam watched as Harry tensed.

"Repeat the same mistake twice. Ruth is not Jane is she? Carrie is not Fiona. She doesn't have an ex who is a psychopathic killer."

"True" Adam smiled "Ruth isn't about to get herself involved in selling weapons grade uranium. She isn't going to leave you either"

Harry nodded "Bloody hell I hope not"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carrie missed Adam. The entire evening spent with her mother and step father had been lovely but she had missed Adam and Wes so much it was almost a physical pain. She pushed the pram with James and Amy inside as her thoughts slipped back to the two men that were at the forefront of her mind. Only when Emma pointed and yelled Wes' name that she finally looked up.

"Hi" She smiled as Wes and Molly walked up to them. She was instantly aware that they had been holding hands until she had spotted them. Wes blushed profusely as Molly smiled.

"Hello Miss Paige" Molly smiled as she looked in the pram at Carrie's two youngest charges.

"Carrie" Carrie answered as Molly looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Double maths on a Friday afternoon and Mrs Thomas hates us" Wes explained. Carrie could sympathise. Wes pulled a face. "Got tons of homework, got football tomorrow too"

"Wes, why don't you walk Molly the rest of the way home while I get this lot inside. I'll start tea and then you can get the homework out the way before your Dad gets home" Carrie watched as Molly blushed.

"You sure?"

"Wes Carter"

"Thanks Carrie. After everything with Mum over the last few weeks I'd feel safer if I didn't have to walk the rest of the way on my own. Mum and Dad wont be home for another hour or so anyway" Carrie watched as Molly pulled her school blazer around her.

"That settles it. Ring your mum, you are having tea with us. I'll get you home when your parents are back"

"It's ok. I mean I have a key"

"No it isn't and I always cook too much" Carrie unlocked the door to the flat as Wes held the door for her to get the pram inside. "I've got chicken curry and rice"

"Come on Moll, I had tea at yours the other day" Wes watched as Molly pulled her mobile from her bag

"Ok, but don't call me Moll"

"Molly"

"That's better" The young girl laughed as Carrie beamed. It seemed both of them had the Carter men sorted. Wes was growing up in to quite the gentleman. Carrie couldn't help but wonder how much of that was down to Adam and how much was down to Wes being around Zaf, Lucas and Harry so much. He wasn't hers but she was incredibly proud of him. She listened to the children as she bundled them all into the flat. It was taking some getting used to, she had always lived in houses. A flat was cosy but she missed the space. It was then she noticed the living room door open.

"Adam?" She called as she threw her bag on the hallway floor. There was no answer but the living room door was open. _That was closed. It is always closed when we leave. Adam insists on it. Oh God, and the kids are here._ She felt her blood run cold as she stepped back and put the front door on the latch.

"Wes, you and Carrie stay here with the babies"

"Car" Amy put her hands up as Molly shusshed her.

"Just stay here" She snapped as Wes frowned. He had noticed the closed door. He nodded as he listed James out of the pram and passed him to Molly before picking Amy up and taking Emma by the hand. Emma clung to him, immediately aware that something was wrong. She knew instinctively to keep quiet. She stayed close to Wes as Carrie glanced back to the door.

"Wes, Molly take the kids back to the street and ring Adam. Tell him I don't care what he is doing he has to come home now" Carrie could feel her heartbeating in her chest. "If I'm not out on the street in five minutes with you ring auntie Ruth too ok?"

"Ok" Wes didn't want to leave her but he knew she was trusting him with the safety of the younger children and Molly needed him to be strong. She had been through so much with everything that had happened to her parents. He sighed. as he met Carrie's eye.

"Go on" Carrie stepped towards the door as the children stepped back out on to the street. Wes looked down as Amy glared over his shoulder. She was well aware something wasn't right but had no idea what. Emma started crying as Molly took her hand.

"Dad?" Wes spoke into his phone "Yeah, sorry look something is seriously up. I think someone is in our flat"

"What?" Adam snapped as he listened to his son "You sure? Where's Carrie?" Adam closed his eyes as he listened. He knew Ros and Zoe were staring at him. He let Wes finish his story as he saw Ros put her coat on. Zaf was already getting his car keys out.

"Listen, you did well. Stay where you are. If it gets dangerous go to the cafe at the end of the street. I'm on my way" Adam hung up the call as Harry walked out of his office. He could see his senior case officer was tense.

"Adam?"

"That was Wes. I think we have just found Darshan" He almost spat the words.

"Where?" Ros rounded on him.

"My place. He must have followed Carrie. The kids are fine. Wes got them all out." He grabbed his car keys as the phone on Ruth's desk rang. She snapped it up.

"Yes?" Ruth kept her eyes on Adam as she listened to the caller. She hit speaker phone and threw her pen at Tariq who looked up to see her mouth the words "trace this" as she pointed to the phone.

"Lady Pearce" A distinctly Russian accent came through the phone.

"Hello" Ruth watched as Zoe rested her good hand on Adam's forearm.

"I am aware this call is being traced. I expect no less. Mr James gave me work. I intend to see it through"

"Hugo James is in custody. It's over" Ruth tried to keep her voice steady.

"Yes" Darshan spoke "You think that but I believe Mr North will vouch for me when I say this is far from over"

Lucas narrowed his eyes. He knew Darshan was not just going to disappear. He felt Ros looking directly at him. Adam remained silent as Lucas walked across to Ruth's desk. He broke eye contact with Ros as he spoke.

"I don't know why you are doing this Darshan, but you are in my world now. Touch any of those kids, touch Carrie and I will kill you. You hear me, I will kill you" The line went dead as Adam ran through the Pods. Harry cursed as he saw Lucas and Zaf follow him. Ros shook her head and followed the men. She had to see for herself that her children were ok. Ruth rested a hand on Zoe's arm. Zoe nodded.

"Wes got the kids away" Ruth smiled slightly

"Just a baby himself" Zoe answered.

"Call him, speak to Emma. I'll get Ian to collect them, get them all back here" Ruth smiled as she saw Harry nod. Zoe closed her eyes and nodded. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to help Adam and the others. Only one of her arms was working, she'd slow them down at a time when they needed to be able to move quickly. Emma would be at Thames House before too long.

"Dimitri" Harry barked "With me" He walked towards the Pods as he caught Ruth's eye. She was already on the phone to his driver. She held his gaze a little too long as Dimitri jogged up to him.

"Boss"

"How do you feel about interviewing Hugo James with me? I want this over. Connie' s ghost has been hanging over us for too long" He watched as the ex SBS man nodded.

"Sounds a plan" He nodded as he walked ahead of Harry towards the Pods. Beth was pulling her coat on as the Pod doors opened. "Beth?"

"Asset, in twenty minutes. Someone here has to keep it together. Hugo James and Nikolai Darshan are trying and succeeding in unsettling everyone. Not me" Beth smiled. "I agree with Harry. It's time this sorry tale came to an end. She was a traitorous bitch and the sooner we remove her hold on Section D the better" Beth walked past the two men as Harry smiled. He knew he had been right to take Beth Bailey on whatever the powers that be said.

**A/N thought it was about time we saw the kids again. Please let me know what you think. Is Carrie ok or will history repeat itself for Adam? More soon. PS 97 reviews. I am amazed. Thank you all so much.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks**

**History Repeating Itself?**

Adam drove through the busy London streets like a man possessed. Zaf sat next to him, aware that Ros and Lucas were also on route to the flat. He also knew better than to tell Adam to take care. _Wes got the kids out, Ruth is sending a car for them. Emma must have been terrified, oh shit Fiona was shot dead and she was held hostage when Danny died. This can't be happening again. Shit Shit shit! _Zaf braved a glance towards his friend as he thought about it. He kept his thoughts to himself as he saw Adam was just about keeping it together.

"Adam"

"I'm fine" Adam barked.

"Good to know" Zaf sent up a silent prayer that Carrie was ok. He had no idea what would happen to his friend if history really did repeat itself. He also had no idea what effect it would have on Emma, the little girl loved Carrie and had already seen so much violence in her five years on the planet. The affect seeing even more could have was unthinkable.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth closed her eyes as Dimitri and Harry returned to the Grid. She had seen Harry angry before, she had seen the worst and best of his temper but this was knew. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Dimitri just walked silently past her desk to is own and opened the desk drawer. Harry walked straight into his office and picked up the phone. He hadn't even looked at Ruth. She knew that meant he was about to do something neither of them had thought he was capable of. She felt the familiar pang of dread in her guts as Dimitri turned to her.

"Where's Tariq?"

"With Lucas and Ros. They may need a techi there."

"Surprised you didn't offer" He smiled slightly. Everyone knew Ruth and field work didn't always mix well together, Dimitri remembered finding her in the flat bloodied and shaking after the french assassin that had tried to kill her had almsot done his job. He had also never expected the quiet Intel Analyst could fight like she had. Ruth shrugged her shoulders.

"Zoe is meeting the children down stairs and well, someone had to keep an eye on him" She nodded to the office as Dimitri smiled.

"Any news on Beth and her asset?" Dimitri asked. Ruth smiled slightly, it was clear that the two newest recruits to Secion D were crazy about each other.

"Yes, she called in. He didn't turn up so she is headed over to Adam's place now" Dimitri nodded as he walked towards the Pods "Dimitri"

"Tell him that's where I am off to" He was out the Pods before Ruth could argue. She shook her head as she walked through the deserted Grid to Harry's office. He didn't look up when she let herself in and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Harry"

"Any news?"

"Beth and Dimitri are headed over there. Ian has the children, all of them are fine. They're taking Wes' friend Molly to the police station where her mum works before heading here" She watched as Harry sighed in relief. "What's going on Harry?"

"You know what is going on" Harry snapped as Ruth raised an eyebrow. She wasn't going to let him take his temper out on her. She waited as he rested his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Ruth" He seemed utterley defeated. Ruth frowned slightly as Harry debated what he could and should tell her. It was only when she got up, closed the blinds to the office and walked round his side of the desk, prying his hand from his face that he looked at her.

"Harry what happened with Hugo?"

"You ever think that in all the years of doing this job we've seen everything? All the evil there is to see, we've faced it at one time or another? Yalta, Nightingale, New Earth? All the twisted things people are willing to do for an ideology that we'll never understand?" He looked up at her as she held his hand.

"I hope we have, but the human race is nothing if not inventive" Ruth smiled softly.

"Hugo James has no intention of killing Ros or Lucas, or even me"

"That's good isn't it?" Ruth wasn't sure where he was going with this but the haunted look in his eye suggested there was more going on.

"I'd rather he was after me or even the remaining Sugarhorse assets than what he just told me and Dimitri" Ruth was beginning to get really worried.

"He wouldn't. He can't he's in custody" Ruth bit her lip as she realised "Amy and James? They are babies!"

"James is the same age he was when given up for adoption" Harry felt sick "Not just them, Catherine, Graham and Charlie. I've already called Graham, he's picking Catherine and the baby up and going to our place"

"Oh my God" Ruth shook her head. She closed her eyes as she pictured little Charlie. Everyone knew he was the apple of Harry's eye but how Hugo and his friends had found out was anyone's guess. Harry stood and rested his hands on Ruth's waist.

"He said it was revenge. We took the mother he never knew so he'd take the children we'd never get chance to. It seems that Carrie has been caught in the cross fire" Harry watched as Ruth's eyes filled with horror.

"We never knew about him. Connie was a traitor"

"She was also very well connected, left little bits of information with people in very low places. That's how he found out about Sugarhorse" Harry watched as Ruth nodded.

"Gregor is dead, Hugo is going to prison as are the idiots he got to do his dirty work for him on New Years Eve. Why can't he just let it go?" Ruth was worried sick about her step children and the little ones on the way back to Thames House.

"He paid Darshan to do a job" Harry sighed as he felt Ruth rest her hands on his upper arms. "Apparently he knew we would catch him sooner or later. The Eros clue was intended to lead us to him."

"So that we would focus on that and the possible meaning of it rather than Darshan" She closed her eyes "Do you think he knew about Lucas' history with him?"

"No" Harry answered "No I think that was an unexpected bonus"

"Darshan will kill Carrie wont he? If he hasn't already" Ruth hated to voice the thought they had all been thinking "And that will kill Adam"

"That's what I'm afraid of Ruth. Now I know all the kids are ok, that's what I am afraid of"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros jumped from the car and ran over to Adam as CO19 arrived, she immediately ran across to the commanding officer.

"You in charge here?" The man clad in black yelled.

"Yes"

"Ros Myers"

"Yes"

"Situation?"

"Psychopath with a gun with one of MI5' employees in there. Woman by the name of Caroline Paige. The gun man is believed to be Nikolai Darshan" Ros explained as she checked her own gun.

"You have a team here?"

"Yes, Lucas North, Adam Carter, Zafar Younis, Tariq Masood" Ros began as she looked up to see the others arrive "Dimitri Levandis and Elizabeth Bailey."

"Ok, well my boys have cordoned off the street. Other flats and immediate neighbours have been evacuated. I'll have my team ready when you need us Ma'am" He nodded to her.

"Don't call me Ma'am. Do I look like the bloody Queen?" Ros stalked back to Beth and the others.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Adam glared at the flat windows. He knew Carrie was in there. He knew there was a good chance that she was dead. He could barely see or hear anything else. His brain seemed to have shut down.

"Adam" Ros walked towards him. She could see he was about to collapse with grief and couldn't risk him loosing the plot again, not after the way he was following Fiona's murder. He turned to look at her.

"CO19 need an accurate layout of your flat."

"Sure" He walked off, glad to be able to do something that could help. Lucas glanced at the retreating figure of the blonde. He had been talking to Dimitri and was almost murderous with anger.

"Beth, you and Dimitri stick together" Ros instructed as both junior officers nodded "Tariq, get in the car. I want you to be listening to as much as you can. Can you get a signal from the flat?" She stared at the baby of the team.

"Is the Pope Catholic?"

Ros smiled as he dug yet another gadget out of his jean pocket and walked over to her car. She shook her head, she really had no idea what half of the gadgets he had actually did but it was clear Malcolm was training his young sidekick well. _Talking of sidekicks_ Ros thought as she turned to see Zaf and Lucas had disappeared towards the flat.

"Bloody marvelous" She shook her head as she followed them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline Samantha Paige was not exactly the meek and mild childminder Darshan had been expecting. She glared at him from under her dark fringe until he was almost tempted to look away. He smiled, pleased that someone so small was brave enough to at least try to stand up to him.

"You know who I am?" Darshan asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"No, should I?"

"Your boyfriend does not talk to you about his work. This surprises me" The Russian laughed as he pointed a gun at her head.

"Funnily enough he and I have other things to talk about"

"I am sure you do" Darshan smirked as he looked her up and down. "You are younger than him I think. You are not the boys' mother. Not his birth mother"

Carrie narrowed her eyes. She knew Adam would be on his way but she knew the more the man in front of her could be kept talking the more time it bought her. She nodded.

"No I am not his mum" She smiled as she saw a picture of Wes and Adam on the table next to the phone "Doesn't mean I don't love him as if he was"

"You love the boy"

"Yes"

"Shame, that makes what I am having to do more difficult. You see I know what did befall the child's mother" Darshan stepped forward "When I say difficult, I mean for the boy and his father, not for me"

"You know what happened to Adam and Fiona?" Carrie shook her head "You seem to know alot about us. My name, my job the kids"

"I do my homework. For instance I know you prefer to be called Carrie rather than Caroline. I know that your greatgrandmother lives in France and served as part of the SOE in WW2. I do my research" He glared proudly "It seems such a shame you will die a mere nanny when she risked her life for her beliefs. As I do now" He raised his hand and clicked the safety off the gun.

"You have no idea what my grandmother did" Carrie thought of the elderly lady and the exploits she had told her about "You have no idea" Carrie remained immobile as he held the gun between her eyes. She knew if he fired the gun at that moment she was as good as dead. There was no way she could survive a shooting at such a close range. Her eyes widened as she saw the shadow of another man behind the gunman. She did her best to keep her eyes focused on Darshan.

"You kill that girl and your brains are on the wall three seconds later" Lucas pressed his own gun into Darshan's neck "Failing that the spinal cord is severed and you chock to death on your own blood. You know how that works, you did it to enough of my cell mates" Lucas deliberately kept his voice low. He deliberately tried to keep his arms steady as he shook slightly. The last time he had been in the room with this man he had been barely able to open his eyes.

"Lucas North, how are you?" Darshan smirked as Ros walked through the living room door, Zaf appeared from the kitchen.

"Zaf get Carrie out of here" Lucas spoke as Ros held his gaze. She ignored Darshan.

"I think I call the shots" Darshan tried to sound as if he was still in control. Carrie couldn't drag her eyes away from his. Zaf stepped forward.

"Carrie, come with me" He kept his voice low. "Come on" He touched her shoulder as Ros pointed her gun at Darshan's face.

"I wouldn't, if I were you" She narrowed her eyes. "Zaf, Carrie get out of here"

Zaf pushed Carrie away and bundled the young woman out of the door. It was only when she was through the door that she started shaking. Zaf smiled sympathetically as he wrapped one arm around her and ushered her towards the police tape. He knew she was looking for Adam.

"The kids?" She bit her lip as she looked at Zaf.

"Fine, all of them. Because of you. Trust me I just found out what he had planned for them. You saved their lives" Zaf smiled kindly "Thank you"

Carrie closed her eyes as she felt Zaf hug her. The rain seemed fitting considering how she felt. Beth was the first to see them as she looked up from the map the commander of CO19 had spread across the bonnet of a car. She nudged Dimitri who looked up and smiled.

"You sure she isn't a spook?" He muttered as Beth smiled.

"Adam?" Beth shouted as the blonde spook turned and followed her gaze.

"Caz" He muttered in disbelief before breaking out into a run as Zaf released Carrie. It was only when Zaf had ushered Carrie towards Adam and away from the police tape that Adam pulled her into a hug. Zaf smiled. For a moment it seemed like they had a happy ending. He looked across to Beth and Dimitri as he smiled. It was only when Tariq came running towards them from his listening station that he realised something was still very wrong. Adam was oblivious to it all as he buried his face in Carrie's dark hair. She visibly shook in his arms as gunshots could be heard from Adam's flat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros kept her gun trained on the Russian. She didn't trust him not to shoot either her or Lucas. She was vaguely aware of activity outside the flat but it didn't seem important. Tariq was talking in her earpiece but it was the look in Lucas' eye that worried her. She had never seen him utterly terrified before. After everything they had been through together this was new.

"Lucas I have him" She stated calmly "Put the gun down"

"You heard the lady Lucas" Darshan smirked.

"I'd shut up if I were you" Ros answered as she clicked the safety off. "I've been known to shoot the most unexpected people" Something in the back of Ros' mind reminded her of Jo. She knew unless either her or Lucas moved they could not shoot Darshan without risking shooting each other. She knew she could take the shot but she couldn't risk killing Lucas_. It's my turn_. Ros knew from the look in Lucas' eye that he hadn't even considered not shooting the man in front of him. She knew there was a fair chance he hadn't even realised the shot would kill her too.

"It's over Darshan" Ros listened as Lucas barked. "Put the gun down"

"I will never give up" Ros stepped forward, directly in to the line of sight of her husband. Lucas let off the safety catch.

"Dont do this Lucas, we have him. Gregor is dead and Hugo is in the cells. We have him" Ros glared at the Russian. "It is over"

The Russian nodded slowly as he pulled his gun away from Ros as she jumped forward. She was a fraction of a second too slow as the gun went off. She barely registered the arrival of Beth and Dimitri as she stepped over the dead body of Nikolai Darshan. Beth gasped as she walked into the room as Dimitri swore. Ros rested a hand on Lucas' arm.

"It's over, put the gun down" She pushed the arm holding the unused gun to the floor. Lucas finally met her gaze. "He killed himself"

"Ros" Lucas closed his eyes as Ros turned to the two junior officers.

"You two, I want a clean up team in here. Is Carrie ok? Good. Right, did Tariq get everything?" Ros watched as Beth nodded.

"Ros" Beth nodded towards Lucas who seemed to be almost catatonic. Ros looked at Lucas for a moment as Dimitri walked away to order a clean up team.

"I'll look after him, just get that sorted" She looked at the body of the man that had escaped justice even until the end. Beth ran a hand through her blonde hair as she followed Dimitri out of the flat. Ros returned her attention to Lucas, removed the gun from his hand and made it safe.

"Ros, I" He closed his eyes as she touched his face.

"It's over Lucas. The man killed himself. I am wearing a wire and a camera Tariq has it all on tape" She ushered him in to the kitchen as the clean up team arrived. He walked ahead of her and slumped in a chair at the kitchen table. Ros walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he clung to her. It was then she realised how much he was shaking.

"I could have killed you" He screwed his eyes shut as she kissed his hair.

"No" She held him tighter "No Lucas"

"Point blank range" He muttered

"No way Lucas, you could never hurt me. I know that and so do you" She kissed his hair again as he held her to him. "Let's go home"

**A/N Only one or two more chapters to go. Please let me know what you think. Can the team survive? Can Ros and Lucas get through this and what will happen to Adam and Carrie? Reviews = lots of fluff next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks**

**Facing the future?**

Harry sat at his desk, well aware that the Briefing Room had once again been taken over by the children of Section D. He shook his head, remembering how Graham had referred to Wes, Emma and the others as Section D the Next Generation. He hadn't realised at the time that Graham had been comparing them to Star Trek. He was jst relieved that, for once his son had managed to do as asked and was currently sat in his house with Catherine and Charlie. Idylly he wondered if Graham had the sense to feed Scarlett and the cats. A half smile crossed his face as he looked up to see Ruth enter the office.

"What is it?"

"There's been shots fired" Ruth wrung her hands in front of her "Ros and Lucas were still in the building"

"God" Harry stood and crossed to her.

"What if?" Ruth closed her eyes, unable to complete her thought as the phone on Harry's desk began to ring.

"Yes" He barked into the phone"Beth, what happened? I want a full status report now"

Ruth stared at her husband as he listened to the junior field officer. She had been convinced one of her team, one of her friends had been killed. Harry placed the phone back on his desk as he turned to Ruth. She held his gaze as he looked up, relieved that it was all over.

"Ros and Lucas got out. Darshan killed himself in front of them. Zaf got Carrie to safety moments before" He frowned, wondering how Lucas was going to cope with witnessing the death of the man that had spent so many hours torturing him. He hoped the younger man coped as well as he had done with his return from Russia. Ruth closed her eyes in relief as they heard the Pod doors whoosh open and Wes yell "Carrie!" as he ran into her arms.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam smiled as he saw his son wrap his arms around the brunette as tears filled the young boy's eyes. "You ok Caz?" She nodded as she looked at Adam. She hugged him back before stepping back to look at the young boy. For a moment it surprised her to see how much like Adam the young boy was.

"Wes I am fine" She held him at arms length.

"I thought you were going to get shot, like Mum" Adam turned away, his own eyes filled with tears. He had feared the exact same thing. Carrie was always the strong one, he had no idea how he would cope without her, he had learned to live without Fiona, he didn't think he could learn to live without Carrie now. He was just glad the others were busy telling the story and reuniting parents with the children as he wiped his eye he saw Emma wrapped in Zoe's arms as Amy was scooped up by Ros. He couldn't help but laugh as Amy pointed to her brother and announced James had a smelly bum. Lucas rolled his eyes as he picked up his son and walked off to the toilets. He smiled slightly, after everything that happened he was straight back to normality. It was almost as if Darshan had never happened. Adam turned back to his girlfriend who had released his son.

"He think's I'm going to end up like Fiona" She bit her bottom lip.

"I heard"

"Lightening doesn't strike twice Adam" She watched as he nodded before pulling her into a hug. Zoe and Ros couldn't help but exchange glances as Adam held on to Carrie as if his life depended on it. Ros smiled as she lipread Adam whispering how much he loved Carrie.

xxxxxxxxxx

Night decended over London as the fall out from Darshan's demise and Carrie's time as a hostage continued. Harry had been enconsed in meetings with Ros, his counterpart in Co19 and the Home Secretary for what felt like hours. Ruth and Beth had debriefed Carrie, with Ruth spending the rest of the time researching what Carrie had told them about Darshan's knowledge of her great grandmother Elizabeth and the SOE in WW2. It worried her that if he knew about British spies in Occupied France what else could he have found out? She sighed as she saw Lucas settling James back in his car seat. She felt a pang of guilty disappointment that she would never get to see Harry do the same thing with their child. She was startled back to reality as her phone rang. Lucas looked up.

"Are you going to answer that?" He smiled as Ruth let the phone ring. It was only then she realised how drained Lucas actually looked. The whole business with Darshan and Hugo James had affected him more than he had let on. Lucas was as calm and together as he always was, unless you knew him. Ruth sighed, hoping that Ros would be able to look after him.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should" She smiled "For some reason all the psychopaths have a direct line to me"

"Ruth"

"Ok, ok" She held up a hand in defeat as she answered the phone "Hello, yes" Her heart sank as she listened to the caller. When she looked up again Lucas had left with the children. She closed her eyes as she listened to caller, once again wondering why she ever bothered to answer the phone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam stared out over the night sky. His mind was filled with thoughts of Carrie, Wes and Fiona. He had no idea how he would have coped had history repeated itself. He felt sick as he remembered holding Fiona in his arms as she died. He hung his head as the tears sprung to his eyes. He didn't hear Ros stand beside him.

"You ok?" Ros stared at the London Eye in the distance.

"Yeah. You and Lucas?"

"I am. I don't know about Lucas"

"He survived worse" Adam turned to her. "If he can get through eight years in Russia without ending up in Tring" He smiled

"Yeah" Ros looked at the ground "I dunno Adam, he's not as strong as he likes you all to think. How's Carrie?"

"Ok" Adam smiled "She's great"

"You and her, it's the real thing isn't it?" Ros watched as Adam smiled broadly.

"Think so. It's going well." He suddenly felt guilty as he remembered everything that had happened between him and Ros. He felt like a different man now, it seemed to have happened a lifetime ago.

"It's ok, you and me. Well we were both on the rebound" Ros smiled

"What?" Adam was genuinely surprised.

"You were on the rebound from Fiona. You didn't love me, not like Carrie" Adam had to admit she had a point. He watched as Ros turned to face him. She held his gaze, completely dead pan. He had no idea what was going through her mind.

"And who were you on the rebound from?"

"Life Adam. Just life" She smiled. "I'm happy for you and Carrie. I really am. Just don't bugger it up, she's good for youl" Ros turned and walked away, turning as Adam called after her. "And she's a bloody good child minder"

"Ros"

"Yes?"

"Thanks, look after Lucas" She nodded and smiled before going in search of her husband and children. She intended to do just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry poured himself a very generous measure of scotch as he looked out over the Grid. The meeting with the Home Secretary had seemed to have gone on forever and Harry was just glad to be back on the Grid. He frowned as he watched the various officers leave for the night. Ruth seemed stuck to her desk as Dimitri rested a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to shrug his hand away as she stared, unseeing at the computer screen. He wanted to believe it was just the horror of everything that had happened since New Year but there was something about the way she held herself that suggested to him it was more than that. He rested his glass on the desk before walking out of his office up to her and Dimitri.

"Anyway, Beth is on about going for a drink" Dimitri sighed "Don't think many of the others are up to it"

"No" Ruth didn't look up as she answered "Adam has to get Wes and Carrie to the safehouse in Fenchurch. Seeing as SOCO and the clean up team are going to be in his flat for a while"

"You think he'll move back?"

"No" Ruth answered as she looked towards the Pod doors where Zoe, Zaf and Emma were leaving.

"Ruth?" Harry appeared beside her as Dimitri sighed. He glanced at his boss before stepping away from Ruth's desk.

"We'll be in the pub if anyone fancies it" Beth tugged gently on Dimitri's arm as she led him from the Pods. Tariq had already headed off to the hospital to see Malcolm. Harry nodded as Beth almost dragged Dimitri through the Pods. For a moment Harry wondered how much horror his two newest recruits would have to see before they became as hardened to it as he believed he had. They were out the Pods before Harry could say another word. Fimally alone on the Grid Harry returned his attention to Ruth.

"Don't fancy the pub tonight do you?" He smiled slightly as she looked away.

"No"

"Ruth"

"Harry"

"Who was on the phone?"

"I really should stop answering that thing" Ruth glared at the phone on her desk. Harry rested a hand on her arms as she closed her eyes.

"Ruth"

"June, from the nursing home where my mother is" She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Ruth had only spoken to her mother a handful of times since she had left home at 16 to live with her aunt. Harry knew the woman hadn't believed Ruth when she had been told about everything that had happened with her step son and Ruth. He held her hand as she spoke. "She isn't well. They think I should go and see her"

"And?"

"She's my mother"

"Yes"

"And she's ill. The dementia is getting worse. It's progressed. I know she doesn't remember me and when she does remember she had a daughter she doesn't realise it's me. I know she hates me, blames me for everything with, with _him _but" Ruth realised she was rambling and bit her bottom lip.

"And she's still your mother" Harry pulled Ruth to her feet.

"Yes"

"Do you want to go to Exeter?" Harry tilted Ruth's chin so she had to look him in the eye.

"They think I should"

"I don't care what June or any of the others there think you should do. I care what you think you should do. If you want to go, we have some leave. I'll leave Ros and Malcolm in charge. I know he's keen to come back here. Could even second Alec on a temporary basis, we've done that before" Harry brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ears.

"I can't ask you to come" Ruth closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek.

"I am not letting you go alone" He pulled her in to his arms as she clung to him. "Ssh, Ruth. I'll come with you. It's going to be alright"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was pleased the children had settled so easily. It was Lucas she was worried about. He was sat on the floor in the living room as she sat behind him on the sofa. Top Gear was playing on the TV. She ran her hand though his dark hair as he rested his head against her leg.

"Porshe 911? Zaf will be asking for one of those for the car pool next" Ros smirked as Lucas nodded. It was clear he wasn't really watching the car programme.

"Yeah"

"Lucas, listen to me" Ros sighed "It's over"

"I know Ros I know" Ros smiled as he stood and sat next to her on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her as she settled next to him. "He didn't win in the end. " He closed his eyes as he kissed her bare shoulder. "He didn't win"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm looked up as Sarah walked in. She stood in the doorway to his room and froze as Malcolm hobbled towards her on crutches. Suddenly all the pain and worry of the last few weeks evaporated as he smiled at her.

"Ah Sarah, hello" He gripped the crutches for dear life.

"Hello" Sarah's voice broke as he hobbled towards her.

"Don't cry Sarah" Malcolm was immediately worried. "I told you everything was going to be alright"

**A/N not sure about this chapter at all. Only one or two more to go. Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks or Wish Me Luck which is mentioned briefly here.**

**Loose Ends**

Ruth was determined to keep the phone call from June to herself. There wasn't time to be going across the country. She dumped her handbag in her desk drawer as she caught Harry staring at her. They had only been home a few hours and were already back on the Grid. For a moment Ruth wondered if she should go home to Exeter. Take Harry with her and get him away from the stress of the Grid. She shook her head, it had been a nightmare the last time she had gone home. She didn't think she would be able to face it again. She pushed all thoughts of going away, of going to her mother to the back of her mind. The New Wave group had to take her attention for the rest of the way. It was the only way she was going to be able to cope.

"Ruth?" Adam sat in Zaf's seat as she printed off the threat analysis Harry would have to take to the Home Secretary.

"What do you want Adam?" She smiled as he faked offence.

"Why do you always assume I want something?" He smiled his best charm smile at her.

"I know you"

"I'm wounded"

"You nearly were yesterday. You all nearly were. How's Carrie?"

"Ok I think. Did you find out how Darshan knew about her family being in the service?" Adam was worried Carrie had been stalked since the house fire.

"Yes. Public Records and the fifty year rule. Adam, Carrie's great grandmother was one of the legendary operatives in the SOE. Serving in Nazi Occupied France over the last few years of World War 2. Elizabeth Grainger was amazing, could teach you field agents a thing or two. She was only in her early twenties when she joined up in 1942. The enemy didn't expect female agents, alot like today I suppose. People always assume men are spies" Ruth shrugged her shoulders.

"I think Carrie takes after her. She's still alive. She's 96, lives in France" Adam smiled.

"I think you have got it bad as Beth would say" Ruth smiled, glad to see her friend happy for the first time in a long time. Adam blushed slightly as he looked at the floor.

"What is it with you and Ros?" He shook his head "You both think you know how I feel"

"We both know you Adam. Just don't bugger it up" Ruth smiled as Adam laughed.

"That's what Ros said"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked along the cold austere corridors of Whitehall. He had been attending weekly meetings with the various Home Secretaries since he had become the Head of Section D. It was his job to talk to whoever was in office at the time. It didn't matter how many years he had been in the job he hated the Wednesday morning meetings. William Towers was slightly more tolerable than Andrew Lawrence had been but even so he was beginning to tire of the older man. It seemed William Towers had no understanding of how the security services worked, however much he tried to pretend he did.

"Harry" William Towers held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Home Secretary"

"Come in" He ushered Harry towards the chair opposite his desk. Harry inwardly cursed as the CIA Liasion officer to MI5 stood.

"Good Morning Harry"

"Yes" Harry sat down. He was glad he hadn't brought Ros with him. He knew she was currently interviewing Hugo James. At that moment he would rather have swapped places with her. He glanced at the younger man. He was aware Steve Morrissey knew he didn't like or trust him. He didn't care.

"I've asked Mr Morrissey to come today so that he can enlighten us fully on what he knows of New Wave" Towers smirked as Morrissey looked mortified.

"The threat has been dealt with" Harry answered "Two men are dead and the remaining members of the group are in custody. My officers are questioning Hugo James, the ring leader as I speak" Harry smirked, glad to have Morrissey on the back foot. Towers nodded.

"Glad to hear it"

"Two devices were neutralised. The one that did explode, well there were no civillian casualties, although four members of my team were hospitalised" Harry glared. He had known the Americans had been holding out on them. They should have known about New Wave, Hugo James and Anna Dennis sooner. It was what collaborative working meant. He continued to stare at the desk as Towers nodded.

"Ah yes, how is Malcolm Wynn-Jones?"

"He'll be fit for duty in the near future"

"Good" Towers knew how close Section D were, he almost felt sorry for anyone who tried to cross the team. Attack one member and you attacked them all. It was never a good idea if you valued a long life. He turned his attention to the American man.

"So, you never made any arrests regarding New Wave"

"No Sir. New Wave was prevented from destroying the July 4th celebration in Chicago but no arrests were made" Morrissey felt uneasy.

"Ah I see" Towers smiled. He looked like a snake about to eat it's prey. "Yet when you brought this information to us you only told us half the story. Full disclosure between security agencies has always been so important hasn't it Harry?"

"Yes Home Secretary" Harry knew where Towers was going.

"Yet to the CIA that seems to be a one way street. Be in no doubt Mr Morrissey I know you and some of your colleagues knew more about Mr James and his friends than you told us. If my people hadn't been so professional then there would have been lives lost. Of that I am in no doubt. You, Sir should be in no doubt, no doubt whatsoever that I will be talking to your superior as regards the lack of disclosure in this case. You may leave now" Morrissey looked shell shocked. "Oh and if you are wondering why I know that the information you gave us was only patchy I can only inform you that Section D has the best technical team in the business. You leave a gap and they will find the knowledge to fill it"

Harry smiled slightly, proud of Tariq, Malcolm and Ruth. The three desk officers were often overlooked, yet it was their work that kept the field officers safe. Morrissey shook his head.

"Home Secretary" Towers looked at the blonde American as he heard his title used.

"You wish to say something?"

"I told Adam Carter and Dimitri Levandis everything I knew"

"Oh I think we both know that isn't the case" Harry answered. "Three days ago I recieved some information. I had my analyst look in to it"

"Your wife" Harry nodded once and smiled.

"Yes, my analyst. You have done nothing illegal. Disingenuous but not illegal" Harry watched as the younger man narrowed his eyes "Give my regards to your brother. Or should I say adopted brother when you visit him. What do you call him? Michael or Hugo?" Morrissey sat down as Towers shook his head.

"I think your time at the CIA may be coming to an end" Towers stood. "You may leave now" Harry and Towers watched him leave. The door slammed behind him as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Just so we are clear Harry"

"Yes Home Secretary"

"We don't tell those infernal yanks everything do we?"

"Of course Home Secretary" Harry raised his eyebrows as Towers laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth ran her hands through her short blonde hair as Dimitri watched her. The rain had stopped and they were debating whether to go straight back to the Grid or get something to eat first.

"Dim?"

"Anna Dennis had an affair with Hugo. I get that" Beth started

"You do?"

"Yeah, well not my type" Beth smiled "I prefer the men who wrestle sharks in their spare time" Dimitri rolled his eyes "But how did that make her a traitor? How did that make her a killer? Peter Dennis' body washed up in the Thames this morning. It was on the news. Lucas tells her he knows where he is and three days later he turns up dead. Not exactly a coincidence"

"Love? Or some twisted version of it" Dimitri started the engine.

"Twisted alright" Beth stared out of the window at the rain washed streets of London. "You coming to mine later, I could get a chinese"

"As long as you don't even think of cooking" Dimitri laughed as Beth glared at him.

"Oi Sailor Boy, you'll be sleeping on the sofa at this rate" Beth huffed.

"Really? At least I'll get some sleep in that case" He laughed as she shook her head. After all the drama and heartbreak of the last few weeks Beth decided not to question what was going on with her and Dimitri. She was just going to enjoy herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chinese Year of the Rabbit" Malcolm announced as he hobbled onto the Grid. Only Ros was there as he announced what was probably the strangest sentance to come out of his mouth.

"You really did bang your head then" Ros stared at him.

"2011 is the Chinese Year of the Rabbit"

"Okaay" Ros waited, she knew there was something else. Or at least she hoped there was. Malcolm had been unconscious for a while.

"Just thought I'd start this year again. Hope it's better second time round" He watched as Ros folded her arms across her chest.

"Welcome back Malcolm" She let him hug her briefly "Welcome back"

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked through the Pods to see the Grid in the usual state of organised chaos it always was. Tariq was drinking Red Bull while watching something on his monitor. Malcolm and Zoe were talking about something while Beth and Ros were looking at survalliance photographs. Adam, Zaf and Lucas were checking something on the system while talking in hushed voices. He sighed, this was what he was used to, it was only as he reached Ruth's desk he realised she was missing and so was Beth.

"Harry" Lucas walked across to him. "CPS have been on the phone, they have decided we have a case against Dennis and James. They told us to expect a trial date in the next few months" Harry nodded.

"Good, a bit bloody obvious but good"

"Yeah, Harry" Lucas kept his voice low. "Ruth took a phone call about ten minutes ago. She's been in your office with Beth since then. I don't know what it was but she seemed upset. Beth followed her in the office"

"Thank you" Harry felt a familiar sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. "Lucas, take Ros home. Try to get her to at least have some rest. You know what she is like"

"Yes Harry" Harry nodded as he called Adam over to him.

"Adam, Ros is on maternity leave as of now, even if she just takes a few days. It's been a hellish couple of weeks, get this lot to the pub. They need a break" Harry watched as Adam smiled slightly. He knew Harry was trying to get the Grid emptied.

"Great" Adam rounded up the troops as they all headed off towards the George under the pretence of a spontaneous engagement party for Zaf and Zoe. Harry waited a moment before heading into his office. Beth looked up and nodded as she left the office. Harry mouthed the word PUB to her as Beth smiled slightly. She paused in the office doorway next to him.

"Look after her Harry" Harry never took his eyes off Ruth as Beth slipped past him.

"Ruth?"

"June called. My mother, she's been transferred to hospital. She said it looks like my mother is deteriorating faster than they thought she would" Ruth hugged her arms across her chest.

"That's it Ruth. We should go to Exeter"

"How can I? After everything. My Dad, you know what happened and her? She told me never to come back. I tried before"

"I know but you have to know you wont regret saying goodbye" He rested his hands on her biceps, making her look at him.

"It's all I ever do isn't it? Say goodbye. Regret" She closed her eyes as he pulled her into his arms. "Ruth"

"I can't go on my own Harry" She mumbled into his shirt as he kissed her hair.

"No, not on your own" He felt her begin to cry "Catherine will look after the pets, Ros and Malcolm can look after this place. The world won't end because we take some time off"

"Harry I think I should go"

"Ok" Harry kissed her hair "If that's what you want we'll go"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas looked out over the London skyline as Ros walked up behind him holding Amy in her arms. He closed his eyes as he heard Amy babbling away, the ever present pink elephant under her arm.

"Hello you" He watched as Amy giggled. He had never known a child laugh as much as his daughter did.

"Daddy" Amy rested her head on Ros' shoulder as she held out a hand for him.

"The others have gone to the pub, you could have gone" Ros watched as Lucas shook his head.

"You get the feeling there are still too many loose ends from this?" Lucas watched as Ros narrowed her eyes. "I mean the car bomb, Zoe talking to Anna Dennis before she was arrested. Too many things just not finished"

"We never really get a clean cut ending ever Lucas, you know that" Ros touched his arm as she looked up at him. He nodded as a soft smile crept across his lips.

"I know"

"Why don't you take your own advice? Go to the pub with the others, like you told Dimitri" Ros watched as he shook his head.

"No thanks Ros, funnily enough I'm right where I want to be" He brushed Ros' blonde hair from her face as he kissed her. Amy clapped her hands as Lucas pulled back resting his head on Ros's shoulder. The ringing of the phone broke the moment.

"If that is a redflash" Ros mumbled as Lucas picked it up "I quit"

**A/N I think I am going to leave it there as this then leads in to my next story. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories. If anyone is interested the next one is Harry and Ruth visiting Ruth's past. Harry has no choice but to leave Ros and Malcolm in charge on the Grid. Surely nothing can go wrong can it? Harry may actually get to meet his mother in law too, which should be interesting. **


End file.
